New Resolve
by superecho
Summary: Events after Vayne and co. defeat the Crazed Eye; start from the end of Anna's ending, explain about what happened to everyone in their reunion at Muppy's Kingdom. The most 'balanced' ending of all! Characters' truths included!
1. Duel, Love, and Reunion

Heya again! This is my second fanfic! Simple: I'm a fan of Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis, who've beat the game (most of you have too, I know). This story is about what happened after Vayne and his friends defeat **Crazed Eye** (Y' know, final boss for good endings), with Anna as Vayne's partner. Whee! I love Vayne-Anna pairing, but I barely see any fanfic for it yet. In my opinion, the most 'balanced' happy ending for this game is that every character got their own life-partner (lover, soul mate, whatever you like to call it); and in that case, Vayne ended up with Anna. Maybe you don't like it, but only that way possible to make everyone get their own partner. Well, actually not all, though. It's kind of impossible. But don't worry; this one with Vayne-Anna pairing is the best of all. You'll see what I mean. Read on!

**Disclaimer**: All characters of Mana Khemia are belongs to NIS America and Gust, not me. So don't attack me with a fire skill _ By The Way, the story started right from Anna's ending. Watch it first if you haven't, or again if you have--- simply to avoid confusion. I know the Japanese voice used chan, senpa, and last names in the dialogue, but since this is an English fanfic, I used the similar phrase in the English language text.

Note: BGM means the background music which is playing during the story; it's taken from the game (replayable in the Gallery), and it changes every time a new one is written. Hear (or imagine) them while read this fanfic, and you'll enjoy it more!

* * *

**New Resolve**

**By superecho**

**-  
**

_Chapter 1: Duel, Love, and Reunion_

**-  
**

10 minutes of fierce fighting... Vayne Aurelius give everything he got from sword arts, alchemy variations from medicines, stats-enhancing machines, magic-based sub weapons, bombs, etc. against the "Master of Swords" whom have been renewed as "Master of Swords and Alchemy": Anna Lemouri!! Despite Vayne's great effort; he barely damages Anna, and obviously the fast-dimension-cutter girl doesn't look like she's going down any minutes soon. Finally, the battle reaches its climax.

**BGM**: Overwhelmer

**Vayne** : *panting* I... didn't even have time to breathe...!

**Anna** : Hyaaah!

**Vayne** : Whoaa!

Sounds of swords clashing each other, then a sound of someone hit the wall.

**Vayne** : *gulp* I-I'm cornered!?

**Anna** : This is the end!

**Vayne** : W-Wait, no...!!

A sound of sword's swing can be heard, then a picture of Ann pointing her venom-imbued katana to Vayne's throat; only 1 mm more to scratch it... Vayne's face becomes pale, while Anna expresses the smile of victory.

**Vayne** : (shock) ---------!!!!

**Anna** : Hmm...

Anna pull out her katana away from Vayne, and put it back in its place. The next moment, she jumps in excitement.

**BGM**: Good Job!

**Anna** : I won!! My hard training in both swords and alchemy is finally paid off!!

**Vayne** : (still in shock) ..............

**Anna** :...Vayne?

**Vayne** : (collapse) *thud*

**Anna** : Vayne!?

Several moments later, Vayne awakens with Anna by his side. Vayne is lying helpless on the ground, with a heavy compress on his head. Anna is busy to get a new compress ready, and then Vayne slowly whispers to her.

**Vayne** : A... nna...? Wha...? Wha... t... happened...?

**Anna** : I won the duel, and you fainted. From my check-up, it seems you got a light heart-shock. Were you sick?

**Vayne** : No... I thought that... your venom katana scratch my neck, and...

**Anna** : *laughter* I said it could kill an elephant with the slightest scratch (which is true)...

**Vayne** : What?

**Anna** : Nope. But of course I don't want to kill you!

**Vayne** : For a second, I thought you were...

**Anna** : Of course not! You are precious to me! I'm an honoured swords girl!

**Vayne** : (If that's the case, shouldn't you refrain from using venom?)

**Anna** : What?

**Vayne** : Never mind. Uh, what did you say?

**Anna** : Of course not?

**Vayne** : No, the other phrase.

**Anna** : I'm an honoured swords girl?

**Vayne** : No... The middle one.

**Anna** : You are precious to me?

**Vayne** : Y-Yes, that one... Why?

**Anna** : I've heard from everyone else... When I collapsed before the battle with Ms. Isolde, you cried... That was because you think of me as someone important, right?

**Vayne** : Well, that's... *cheeks blushing*

**Anna** : Maybe it's kind of late to say it now, but thank you for think of me as...

**Vayne** : *gulp*

**Anna** :...Your good friend.

**Vayne** : ............

**Anna** : Well, I'm going to polish my sword now. You just rest, okay?

Anna left; only a few meters from Vayne's position, take out her variable tools for perfect sword-caring. As soon as she take out the oil and cloth, she began to polish her long katana---- Wait, when did she pull the katana out again? Damn; for speed in sword's swing, Vayne'll never catch up with her. Done with the random thinking, Vayne look up at Anna from his bedridden position. His lowerclassmen... The high (HIGH)-ly imaginative samurai girl with blue hair and small demeanour; the sharp and cunning cute swordie whom can cuts and enters dimensional hole at will, was never really get on his mind... Well; actually she did, A LOT. All for her "determined mode" which have caused dimension-rifts of terror for his workshop... Uh, "Flay's Cave". Vayne always try to keep her imagination lay low all the time he is with her, for life's sake. That's all she ever thought about her... Until now.

**Vayne** : No... Not just a good friend... Anna, I... I... I love you...

Suddenly, Anna turns her head at Vayne's direction.

**Anna** : Did you just say something?

**Vayne** : N-No! Nothing at all!

**Anna** : I see... If you ever need anything, just let me know.

**Vayne** : O-Okay.

Anna is busy with her sword-polish again, while Vayne thinks by himself. He's always been shy, weak, and gets carried to others' trouble... He's never been popular among girls. But this is the first time he ever had that 'strong feelings' toward one with different gender... It doesn't mean he ever had one toward a same gender though. Sulpher come out of the 'spectator's seat' made of grass, moving closer to Vayne. The slightly blue black cat can't transform nor speak human language to Vayne's ears anymore, but it still keeps its wise (and often annoying) personality. After years of training Vayne can catch some glimpse from Sulpher's meowing, though. It won't be a waste to listen.

**BGM**: A Boy's Worry

**Sulpher**: Meowr.

**Vayne** : You said that I'm a coward...?

**Sulpher**: Meow. Meowrr!

**Vayne** : I know; if I don't say it soon, it might be too late...

**Sulpher**: Meeoow.

**Vayne** : Yeah; if the other me still here, he would say the same.

**???** : Exactly. Don't dominate her for yourself, okay? Remember, we are the same...

**Vayne** : *gasp*

**Sulpher**: Mew?

**Vayne** : N-Nothing...

While resting, Vayne occasionally stares at Anna from a distance. Sometimes Anna felt it, but Vayne able to hide it somehow. After a few moments, Anna have finished her sword polishing and return to Vayne. Vayne has got much better and wake up.

**Anna **: How do you feel?

**Vayne** : I'm fine now. Thanks, Anna.

**Anna** : You're welcome. I'm looking forward to our next duel.

**Vayne** : Next duel...? *sigh* I must train harder.

**Anna** : Well, it's about time.

**Vayne** : What time?

**Anna** : Muppy's invitation. You got one too, right?

**Vayne** : Muppy's... Whoa, I'm completely forgotten. He invites us all for a brief reunion at his home planet...

**Anna** : Besides reunion, he also said that he's got an important announcement about throne or something.

**Vayne** : He's gonna be a king, right? Maybe he wants us to witness his coronation.

**Anna** : Probably. Shall we go?

Vayne take up a portable portal device and turn it on; reveals a small energy tube blazing blue... The two enters and arrived at Muppy's home planet. Right in front of Muppy's kingdom! Its' so HUGE that Everest Mountain on Earth is only a small pieces of rock compared to this gigantic castle. It's almost scary to see a castle this huge. Most importantly, it wasn't THAT big the last time Vayne came.

**Vayne** : Whoaa... its improved lot more than before... Is it because of the coronation?

**Anna** : Oh yeah, you've been here once, Vayne. So amazing...

Suddenly, something comes out of the wall.

??? : BOO!

**BGM**: Ghost Girl for Mana Khemia

**Vayne** : Gwaah! P-Pamela!

**Anna** : Please don't scare him like that. He's just recovered.

**Pamela** : Sorry. Seeing you two come together, kind of make me jealous... Teehee.

**Vayne** : I-It's not like we...

**Anna** : We just went through a duel, that's all.

**Vayne** : ........

**Sulpher: **Meow....

**Vayne** : Yeah, I know. She's totally insensitive for this...

Meanwhile, Pamela and Anna are chatting.

**Pamela** : A duel? I bet you win!

**Anna** : Yes, perfectly. Vayne even fainted, so I took care of him.

**Pamela** : Anna treated you? How sweet!

**Vayne** : S-Stop it...

**???** : Your heart seems to be burned in spirit!

A tall, red haired man suddenly appeared behind Vayne. He looks so muscular and carries a long claymore with chakram-like design on its edge.

**BGM**: Defender of Justice Has Come

**Vayne** : Flay!? Since when you...

**Anna** : He's been there for 5 seconds...

**Flay **: Hahahahaha! Nice instinct, Anna! And Vayne, your sense of Justice should not get dull!

**Vayne** : P-Psst! don't say it out loud...

**Flay **: Whoops. Sorry, it slipped. Anyway, how's Justice lately? Any big villains?

**Vayne** : Not really... It's peaceful.

**Flay **: Hmm, I see. Well, that's predictable with the 'Alchemy Man' around. Maybe I should----

**Vayne** : No, not yet! I have an important thing to do...

**Anna** : What are you two whispering about?

**Pamela** : Count me in!

**???** : Tch. Still doing silly things, as always...

A blonde-haired man with old-fashioned glasses approaches the 'silly group'. He carries a small handbook wrapped in gold cover, and he's tinkling his glasses as he steps closer.

**BGM**: My Glasses Are Addicted

**Pamela** : Ooh. Roxis! BOO!

**Roxis** : Hmph... Sorry to disappoint, but you can't scare me anymore.

**Pamela** : Boo! Boring!

**Flay **: Hoo, Roxis! Long time no see, but it seems you've grown a lot.

**Roxis** : ...Sometimes, I'm wondering when your illogical analysis will be cured.

**Flay **: I've heard that that you've won World Class Card Game Tournament! You're the man!

**Roxis** : ...You're not listening to a word I said?

**Anna** : I've heard about it too. Congratulations.

**Roxis** : ...Oh, well. Thanks, but it's no big deal. More importantly... Vayne!

Roxis' glasses are sparkling with fury, as he stares at Vayne--- who is startled.

**Vayne** : M-me?

**Roxis** : What do you mean by cancelling our duel today!?

**Vayne** : W-Well, I have a promised duel with Anna...

**Anna** : Huh? But you said you were free.

**Roxis** : Oh, I see. Duel with her was more important, huh?

**Vayne** : N-not like that... Umm...

**Roxis** : Ah, Isee... Unbelievable...

**Flay **: Yeah, but that's what makes it interesting!

**Pamela** : Right, right!

**Vayne** : Everyone, wait...

As Vayne tries to change the subject, a beautiful song is heard. To the group, it's obvious who is singing, so they rush to the source. In a grand hall-like place, someone is singing on a stage-like platform. The song has just finished as they arrive. The singer jump off the stage and faces Vayne's group.

??? : Hey, everyone!

**BGM**: Stupid Hair Saga

**Vayne** : Nikki!

**Nikki** : Vayne! Long time no see!

**Fan A : **Ms. Nikki, please sing once more!

**Fan B** : We love you, Ms. Nikki!

**Fan C** : Encore! Encore!

**Anna** : In a flash, you already got hardcore fans...

**Roxis** :...Better it's not cause us trouble.

**Nikki** : Ooh!? Roxis is here too!?

Nikki rushes to Roxis and hug his right arm.

**Roxis** : Hey! Let go of me!

**Pamela** : My, my. Nikki gave up on Vayne and turned to Roxis?

**Nikki** : It's not like I'm giving up... My opponent is too strong!

**Vayne** : Opponent...?

**Anna** : Vayne got a crush? Who it might be?

**Nikki** : You know... A small, cute girl, but she's so scary sometimes...

**Anna** : ...Do we know someone like that?

**Vayne** : Just stop it, please...

**??? **: It's been a long time.

A Muppy-like creature (with different color) approach Vayne and the others.

**Pamela** : Why, it's Muccho!

**Muccho : **Yes! Nice to meet you all again. So, everyone has gathered?

**Vayne** : No, Jess isn't here yet...

**Roxis** : Right... How was she?

**Vayne **: Last time I saw her, she's going out.

**Anna** : Going out? To the towns?

**Vayne** : Yes. She's exploring every town and greet every people like crazy---- No, like there's no tomorrow... She's also shopping a lot while doing that; which makes me wonder, where she got so much money...

**Nikki** : Hehe! That's Jess, alright! She must be really happy that now she has been cured!

**Flay **: Of course! There's no bigger joy to man's life than freedom!

**Roxis** : I've never heard such phrase before... Shouldn't you say "health" instead of "freedom"?

**Pamela** : Boo! Roxis, Don't ruin the mood!

**Roxis** : Excuse my intelligence, then.

**Vayne** : Well, anyway! She's already out of harm's way from illness, but it was some time ago. I haven't heard any news from her lately, not even a letter.

**Anna** : I'm worried... After we've worked so hard to cure her, I don't want anything to happen...

**Nikki** : Me too...

**Muccho : ***cough* about M--- I mean Ms. Jess, you don't have to worry.

**Pamela** : Huh? You don't mean...

**Muccho : **Yes, she's already here.

**Vayne** : Really!? I didn't expect that...

**Roxis** : Well, we can relax now.

**Muccho : **Certainly. Now, shall we proceed to the King's Coronation Chamber?

**Pamela** : Whee! Muppy is really going to be a king!?

**Nikki** : I like to see that!

**Flay **: Hrm. Maybe that's why Jess was ahead of us; she wanted to congratulate her first-love first-time, in private.

The last two words, Flay gave the typical grin of the "Flayvor of Evil". Vayne wish he don't have to see that look veer again.

**Pamela** : Yes! I like to stalk them now!

**Nikki** : Wonder what they're doing now...? Maybe this, maybe that...

**Anna** : *readies her sword* Stop thinking dirty!

**Vayne** : W-Well... Shall we go guys?

**Muccho : **Right, let's go. Please, follow me. My Brother and Ms. Jess are waiting... *evil grin*

Anna feels anxious about Muppy's evil grin just then... Did he plan something evil again? Vayne tries to convince Anna that it can't be. Still, Vayne can't help but feel that they will get involved in some kind of trouble.

* * *

Done... Yeah! Actually I've wrote this story just for fun a long time ago, but I never finished it. But after seeing some good reviews for my first fanfic: Alternate Ending (Kingdom Hearts), I've decided to finish and publish this one. Speaking of which, there will be a sequel to my "Alternate Ending"! I gotta say, **Bornfromdarkness** has really motivated me to create this one (thanks a bunch, brother!). It still takes some time, though. Lucky you, I've attached the trailer for it in this fanfic as a surprise. Here you go!

* * *

_**Sora... I missed you...**_

"**Who are you!?"**

"**You are not complete."**

_**I missed you... so much...**_

"**The time when we will meet again will doubtless to come."**

"**A Keyblade!?"**

"**You... are...?"**

"**Someone from the dark."**

"**The one you miss."**

"**What's that supposed to mean!?"**

"**I am... a mere shell."**

"**I am... the one and everything."**

"**It... Can't be! You... You...! You can't be----"**

"**Tell me. Tell me why he picked you!"**

A shadow of someone generated beside the mysterious hooded person, reveal a familiar; yet, different face. As the keyblades lunges in closer, the shadow grows thicker--- As if SHE was real...

"**Why he picked you... And not US!?"**

**[Alternate Ending II]**

by superecho

_COMING SOON..._


	2. King, Queen, and their Pawns

Yeah!!! Long time no see! Sorry this second chapter came out soooo loooonnnggg, but please forgive me! I've been busy on other stuffs lately, so... Forgive me!! The new idea for this chapter just struck me just a few days ago, so I finally able to make it better than I thought up previously. Hence, I shouldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. Enjoy the story!!

-

**Disclaimer**: All characters of Mana Khemia are belongs to NIS America and Gust, not me. So don't attack me with a fire skill!

-

Note: BGM means the background music which is playing during the story; it's taken from the game (replayable in the Gallery), and it changes every time a new one is written. Hear (or imagine) them while read this fanfic, and you'll enjoy it more!

* * *

-

**New Resolve**

By superecho

-

_Chapter 2: King, Queen, and their Pawns_

-

10 years ago.

-

**BGM**: Dreams of the Black Cat

-

_**Why you're doing this?**_

-

_**It's for our family... and your future**_

-

_**But why I have to do this... tradition?**_

-

**Listen well, dear. Male or female, master of swords are always lonely...**

-

_**...But I don't feel that way; not at all, father**_

-

_**You can say that now, my daughter. But, one day...**_

...

...

Present Day.

**//****Planet Wonderchak**

**Muppy's Kingdom – King's Coronation Chamber**

Vayne and co. has arrived at the King's Coronation Chamber. To their surprise, it has been decorated far exceeding their wildest imaginations about the rich life of nobles (well, Anna's imagination is more than that)... In the RIGHT way, not as they expected.

**BGM**: Future of Dreams Chorus

"What is this!?" Roxis snapped, almost drop his glasses.

"Vayne! I'm dreaming, am I? Pinch me!!" Nikki whimpered; her furs are straightened up.

"Th-There's no need, Nikki. I'm seeing it too...," Vayne replied, as weak as always.

"This is... SO cute!!!" Pamela screamed like a ghost. ...Uh, SHE IS A GHOST.

Indeed, the hexagonal-shaped room with size as big as a football field stood before them. The entire floor covered in bright-white crystal coating; shines gracefully as a majestic spotlight. The ceiling is equipped with aurora as the lighting--- Yes, aurora you can see at the North Pole and they're made of 256 colours! On every corner of the hexagon, there's a metal pillar made of orichalcum; looked extremely durable and beautiful with sky-holographic images painted it. At the deepest part of the room, there is a giant pedestal stood 300 cm tall. Muppy-like Guards armed with overly high-tech weapons and armours, are standing by on almost every single vital points of the room. From the golden crown hanged on top of the pedestal and expensive looking strange-shaped jewels and diamonds lined up on the tables there--- it's obviously the scene where the chosen one will be appointed as a new king. ...How the heck they come up with these... outrageously... amazing ideas!?

"Hahahahahahaha! Excellent setting! Now I want to be a king myself," Flay laughed in his usual blunt manner; fazed greatly by the sight, but acting normally.

Anna looked calm outside, but she was amazed like a child inside, "This is... incredible. I never saw one like this, even on..."

"On... what? It's impossible for anybody on Earth to set something like this," Roxis objected calmly, unable to hide his sparkling eyes with his glasses.

"...Right," Anna nodded, tilted her head.

Vayne a bit concerned to saw a not reluctant Anna, but he's having a hard time to take his eyes off the paradise-like chamber.

Muccho let the guests take their time, and then 3 minutes later...

"Excuse me, but the coronation is about to begin," Muccho spoke softly, take everyone's attention.

"A-Ah, yes! Sorry, this was so cute that I... feel so excited!" Pamela puffed her mouth out, flew happily among the others.

"Yes! I can only wish my marriage settings will be as amazing as this!" Nikki jumped excitedly, while playing her eyes at Roxis for no reason--- Which gave her a violent glare from beneath the card master's glasses.

"Haha! You're better paying attention, then!" Muccho commented with a laugh.

"...Huh? What do you mean?" nikki asked, curious.

Muccho just walk forward, plead silence to her question, "Everyone, please follow me. As the honoured guests, you'll take special spots."

"Hahahahahaha! Sweet!" Flay laughed again, his voice echoed the room.

"True; Muppy is so thoughtful now, much better than before," Anna said, somehow recovered from her down state.

Vayne smiles, glad to see her bright face, "...He is, Anna."

Flay however, have rushed ahead, "What you're waiting for, everyone!? Let's move out!"

"Tch... Whatever," Roxis grunted, but his face is smiling.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Nikki leaned forward, caught Roxis' arm.

"**LET GO**," Roxis threatened, still with his 'poker-face' smile.

"We should get going too," Vayne spoke with a smile, offering his hand to Anna.

"Of course," Anna replied with a smile also, grabbed Vayne's wrist without hesitation.

Vayne couldn't believe it, but right now... He is holding hands with Anna! Outside, Vayne looked so damn cool (though Anna didn't bother at all). But insisde, Vayne's heart skipped beats. He felt so happy to feel her warmth, tension, and skin through his hand. Maybe Anna was just spacing out and didn't give it a thought, but still... Vayne can't help to smile wide. ...Especially when the rest of the group is walking ahead of them and didn't notice. Sulpher feel a bit disgusted, but didn't bother to interrupt them with his meowing and followed lazily behind.

---

**BGM**: Welcome to the *fluffy* Workshop

The group of 6 walk slowly to their special spots: a 10 cm tall platform made of... special alloy? It's emitting a faint purple colour, as if it was alive... Or is it? Nevertheless, the group of Al-Revis Academy best students are welcomed with warm eyes of respect from all the guards. Flustered a bit, Vayne at last carry Anna with him to stand proudly on the platform.

"We're here," Vayne said, still holding Anna's hand.

"I feel honoured," Anna replied bushido-style; she weren't paying any attention to Vayne's hand grip, nor her own grabbed hand.

"Gwahahahahaha! The view of heroes; stand proud and tall, wait to be honoured in public by the king himself!" Flay yelled, standing in the middle.

"...Can you stop that laugh? I feel embarrassed already just by standing here," Roxis criticized, ruining the mood as always.

"Sorry, I was too excited. But you shouldn't feel embarrassed, Roxis! Let your pride as a man roar! Gwahahahahahahaha!" Flay replied high-spiritedly, made Roxis sighed.

"Boo!! Roxis! Stop that annoyed look of yours! This beautiful room is blackened out by your sarcasm!" Pamela yelled furiously while floating, her face start to look like a ghost. A **SCARY** ghost, that is.

"...Pardon me," Roxis apologized fairly, unable to risk being faint again.

"Right! Let's enjoy this to the fullest, Roxis! You know, as a drill for the future...," Nikki flirted, somehow able to hug Roxis from the back.

"...Guys, stay quiet please," Muccho reprimanded, slightly disturbed.

Soon Muccho left the platform, going to a room behind the pedestal. Vayne's group can't help but being noisy all the time, giving the guards a good show before the coronation begins. Vayne feel embarrassed to be in this 'wacky' group, but he is enjoying holding Anna's hand so much... His heart feels warmth, his body feel relaxed. It's strange to feel this sensation; the harmony with nature he felt when he lived with Sulpher on the mountains long time ago, coming from Anna. Vayne wonder if Anna's family dojo was somewhere on the mountains, which gave her a fresh mountain scent. ...Or maybe it's just because Vayne likes her. He feels like home now, whenever she' around. ...Well, though Sulpher get sick whenever Vayne get all touchy with her. Even now, Sulpher looked as if he was about to vomit.

***LOUD NOISE OF HORNS***

**BGM**: School Festival Today

"It begins," Muccho whispered from afar.

Vayne's group quickly recompose their attitude, and stand straight like soldiers. Yup, Anna even released her hand from Vayne's grip, which made him to sigh. Sulpher bite him on the leg though, so the worrywart boy in love won't embarrass himself. As the loud horns stopped making noise, a brilliant tone from orchestra can be heard. The Muppy-like orchestra members dressed in... Weird 'tuxedo' UFO planes lead by Muccho, entered the room from behind the pedestal. They quickly spread party atmosphere to the room, thus arrived at their own platform across Vayne and co. They continued to play instrumental music, while the guards above the pedestal suddenly got busy. Slowly, an UFO creature dressed in enchanting red robe show itself. Pink coloured and looked cutely adorable, it's---

"Prince Muppy Oktavia Wonderchak VIII entered the chamber!"

No doubt, it's Muppy! The group's old alien friend; who has caused nothing but trouble at the Al-Revis Academy, almost brought an end to the world. But despite his evil effort to take over a planet, he has shown otherwise some time ago. To be exact, it is when he's giving any facilities, supplies, food and money from his planet to the group. All for the sake of curing Jess. Without Muppy's aid before, Jess might be still in hospital bed. With his steps are finished, the music stopped.

"Greetings, everyone!" Muppy said, beaming with joy.

"GREETINGS, YOUR HIGHNESS!" every soldier replied politely, bowed deeply.

Vayne and co. bowed too, although a bit late. Muppy recognized them quickly, giving them his classic bashful smile. Not long after, Muppy took the microphone (which appear out of nowhere), thus begin his speech.

"All my family, relatives, loyal staffs, business partners, troublesome neighbours...," Muppy talked non-stop, mentioning any 'people' which took his interest. ...Not to mention his expression growing more and more evil as the list goes by.

"...hated criminals, lazy children, and...," Muppy paused a bit, before reverting his face to a smile.

Muppy smiles again, gave a passionate stare to Vayne and friends, "...My dear, irreplaceable best friends from Earth."

***PEOPLE CLAPPING LOUDLY***

**BGM**: A Friend's Hand

Flay feel proud and welcomed the hand claps with his 'heroic' pose. Pamela flew happily across the room, waving her hands happily while unnecessarily giving kisses to the crowd. Nikki is throwing kisses like a pop star on stage, while smiling to the fullest and made some of the guards fainted from hot face temperature. Anna bowed like a royal swordsman, smiling reassuringly with both cute and cool expression. Roxis is smiling in embarrassment, moving his glasses up and down non-stop to avoid eye contact with the crowd. ...Vayne just stepping back with his hand on his head, staring into the floor; which made Anna pushed him to the front row, with Sulpher's teeth stuck on the back of his legs.

"These best friends of mine... How should I put it...," Muppy continued his speech, his tone is somewhat charming, "They've been watching over me the entire time I'm on their planet."

Flay and Pamela grinned, Roxis and Nikki stunned, Vayne and Anna are smiling.

"They helped me to be a part of the academy, study alchemy, knowing father, gets along with other students, having fun time at the workshop, gain valuable experience of battlefield, ...even acquiring love," Muppy explained with his mind full of memories, his cheeks are more red than a ruby.

...Vayne and the others get flattered, but they feel uneasy somehow.

"Even now, they're so eager to come here; all to witness the beginning of my new day, as a new king of this kingdom. All these kindness from their hearts... I couldn't be more grateful than I am now. My bond with all of you shall be painted for eternity, at the very core of our family history. ...Thank you very much my dear friends, from the bottom of my heart," Muppy finished his speech, bowed deep down.

Every people in the room clapped their hands and screamed loudly in joy, INCLUDING Vayne and friends. Why, even Roxis has forgotten of his embarrassment temporarily in this blessed moment and clapped his hands.

... Now that's quite unexpected, or maybe was too shocking for Vayne and friends. While still same in the shape, Muppy looked more mature than before. His typical aura of mischief can't be felt anymore; but ominous aura of a wise man can be seen sparkles around him, even with naked eye. While keeping his cute traits, Muppy has grown to be someone reliable. He has developed; from a zero troublemaker, to a hero peacemaker... Who would have guessed? It wasn't a mistake for Jess to have a crush on him.

---

...Speaking of Jess---

"...Where's Jess?" Nikki whispered to Vayne's left ear.

"I didn't see her anywhere...," Vayne replied in low volume, scanning through the room.

"How could she? She missed her lover's speech!?" Pamela swung her fists in annoyance.

"...It is strange, indeed. She's not the type to be late," Roxis stated in a logical manner.

On the orchestra's frontline, Muccho play another evil smile--- The very answer to the group's question about Jess' whereabouts. Unfortunately, out of the six persons only one capable of analyze it. Yup; the mastermind of flavorous crime, and has the very same evil smile.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm... This is very interesting...," Flay mumbled, with blackish face.

"Did you get something, Flay?" Anna asked, without looking at him.

"Please tell us," Vayne begged quietly.

"Now, now, Vayne. You still need more training!" Flay scolded him.

"...Huh?" Vayne scratches his hair, dumbfounded.

"...Well! Let's not ruin the surprise, shall we?" Flay finished his words, escaped of everyone's curiosity.

Before everyone else protested, Muppy coughed loudly to get everyone's attention once more.

"Thank you for all your cheers, everyone," Muppy spoke with another majestic tone, "As you were aware, after this I shall be crowned as the new king."

***PEOPLE CHEERS***

Muppy raised his tiny hand to silence the crowd, and continue, "I want to speak about one more person; a special person in my heart."

Vayne throwing a deduction it was Bernard Tieck, the principal--- being Muppy's 'father' and all. ...Well, he can't help but get a cold spine about the possibility that it was himself--- the nightmare when he first arrived at this very planet. Anna is working on her **STRONG** imaginations; assume it was someone grand and unknown to others, with most results are **OVERLY **Mary-Sues or Gary-Stu. Nikki is flipping her tail back and forth, far too excited. Heck, her lip is drooling, as if that someone is a walking chicken burger. Pamela is standing with serious expression on the platform, as if she is still alive. Roxis wiped his glasses and focuses his field of vision to Muppy, determined to find the answer. Flay however, crossed his arms with a poker face; as if he just came back from the future.

"That person is... a girl," Muppy stated, hesitant.

Vayne let out a relieved sigh.

"She is so cute, charming, and beautiful...," Muppy stated again.

Nikki and Pamela are making shocked expression, Anna didn't show any emotion.

"She has the nature of helping others in need, and so carefree of life...," Muppy stated again, blushing like a strawberry.

Nikki jumped to Roxis like a scared cat, her expression so pale that Roxis couldn't have the heart to shove her away. Pamela opened her mouth wide, float like a hanged girl who is about to go into afterlife. Anna just stood still, didn't react even a bit.

"She is friendly, passionate, and a bit mischievous...," Muppy stated again, his cheeks are like a cherry.

Nikki purred in depression, Pamela cannot be seen, Anna is... just standing still.

"She has given me so much valuable things... She always poses no delay while drifting her hands in another dimension, all for her friends who are in need...," Muppy's face is growing bigger, looked about to explode.

Nikki fell down, Pamela reappeared, and Anna smiled at the same time with Flay. Roxis gulped, while Vayne got a very good idea.

Muppy let out a sharp lovely-sigh, before continue, "She is my first, last, forever, one and only love!"

***RECORD SCRATCH***

**BGM**: Whistling Girl

A pink, long haired girl about Vayne's age entered the room. Unlike her time in academy, she is now letting her beautiful hair loose. Her green emerald eyes, smooth white skin, and cute demeanour are shining like a jewel anyone never seen before. She is wearing a beautiful long gown; it's radiating with glittering aurora colours. Although she's barely had any make-up on her face, her smile was too much for a man to bear.

Slightly filled with shyness, she walked slowly to Muppy---

***THUD***

...And she fell down; tripped hard, face kissing the floor.

Most of the audience want to laugh, but holding it for their lives--- with their future king's 'DON'T LAUGH, OR ELSE...' face. Well, burned down to ashes with a laser beam from a pot won't be good.

".......%^&*&*....," Nikki holds her laughter, try to survive.

"...That's her, alright," Roxis looked left, treat the victim as a complete stranger.

"N-No doubt," Vayne can't help but smile, but stopped it on Muppy's vicious glare.

"Hmm, nice starter touch," Flay criticized, in a positive way.

"...Indeed," Anna smirked a little.

With her own strength, she got up and tidy up her messed up face. Now quite filled with shyness, she at last stood beside Muppy and speaks:

"H-Hello! It's... a pleasure to meet you again, everyone. My name is... Jessica Philomele!"

***CROWD CHEERING LOUDLY***

Vayne and Roxis are blushing hard; they never expect Jess to be this pretty. Anna and Pamela just laughed off the boys' reactions, while Nikki and Flay are going excited like crazy. Jess is blushing hard too from embarrassment, but Muppy quickly console her. ...While at the moment, Muccho is broadcasting this speech to the entire planet.

Consoled, Jess is doing her best to continue, "A-Actually, it's so unbelievable for me to be standing here right now. I know most of you have known my background--- I was sick a long time ago, so my lifespan is shorter than a normal person."

The crowd turned silent, as they continue to listen.

"I always been carefree and easy; didn't pay any thought of my future... Simply because I thought I won't make it there. I always thought that life is... something very simple. I can begin and end easily, thus I really didn't care much about my own life or others'...," Jess is looking at her feet.

Vayne and friends are doing the same, but suddenly Jess' face lit up.

"But my friends proved that I was wrong; life is beautiful, and it have to be taken care of well. Instead of scolding me, they encourage and support me to live my life. Although at first I only intended to do so until my shortened limit, my friends did otherwise. They're working together as a team, all for curing me. They want to expand my lifespan to what it's supposed to be, by do everything in their power," Jess stated, her eyes are slightly watery.

Jess start to look at her friends' faces one by one, "Vayne... Nikki... Flay... Pamela... Roxis... Anna... and...," before turning to her right with red cheeks, "...Muppy, my love."

***CROWD CHEERING EVEN LOUDER***

Jess' eyes are covered with joyful tears, "...I-I couldn't ask more of this. I'm so grateful that I'm still standing here with my beloved ones. E-Everyone... Thank you very much... for everything!!!"

Everyone suddenly clap their hands simultaneously, over and over again. Every single life form in the room and entire Planet Wonderchak are totally touched by this whistling girl's statement. Vayne and friends are at loss for words; it's not like any of their voices can break the masses, anyway.

Muppy stoopd up proud, holding Jess' arm with his tiny hand, "Everyone! I'm proudly announce, that this beautiful girl beside me... Shall become my queen!"

* * *

"**WHAT!!!!??????**" was Roxis' and Nikki's reaction.

"...................," Vayne and Anna were dazed.

"**WHOOOOOO!!!!!!**" Flay and Pamela screamed.

"**CONGRATULATIONS!!!**" was everyone else's reaction.

Not too long after, groups of chefs and butlers are waltz in the room, serving several of weird but looked delicious meals.

"Therefore, the coronation for both of us shall be delayed for three days," Muppy continued, "This day is merely for this important announcement, as well as a prelude of joy! Enjoy your moment here, with all of us in a perfect harmony!"

***CROWD CHEERING AGAIN***

---

**BGM**: Vayne and Friends

Few minutes later, the crowd except the guards are storming countless lines of buffet. Everyone's appetite explodes like dynamites, as the buffet line-ups have to be replaced in just 15 minutes. Vayne and friends however, haven't started eating yet as they like to speak with Jess. ...Well, Flay has coughed up 10 plates of Full Course-like foods and 8 beer-like drinks though.

"Jess, it's been long time," Anna spoke first to the one and only 'queen candidate'.

"How are you doing?" Vayne followed by another simple question.

Jess is still unable to turn her 'blazing' cheeks off; still hardly able to get used to wear a dress-up like that, especially right in the front of her best friends.

"I-I'm fine, everyone... T-Thank you...," Jess spoke shyly.

"Jess, you're so pretty! There's no need to be shy!" Pamela cheered.

"That's right. Now stand up and face us like a man!" Flay blurted, high-spirited.

"...Jess is a SHE," Roxis objected again.

"Indeed! Don't you dare to call my beloved, graceful queen like that!" Muppy yelled.

"Easy, Your Highness," Muccho calmed his brother down.

"Jess, Jess, Jess! How was your 'time' with Muppy!?" Nikki jumped excitedly.

Jess inhaled a large amount of air and sighs, before---

"**Muppy**! Stop getting angry all the time! **Roxis**! Stop making useless objections! **Flay**! Stop being over-excited and embarrass yourself! **Nikki**! Be quiet! **Pamela**, **Vayne**, **Anna**, **Muccho**! ...Thank you," Jess shouted her heart out all at once, while regain her usual cheerful self at the same time. A temporary moment of silence passed by; before it turned to the usual scene at the workshop.

"Glad to see you came back, Jess," Vayne smiled.

"Yes, it's very surprising to see you changed this much," Anna commented.

"True! You turned out so pretty that we hardly able to recognize you," Pamela teased.

"That was an awesome get-up on the stage!" Flay shouted again; jaws opened wide, with a big meat pole in front of it.

"...Although it would've been better if you didn't fell down before," Roxis criticized hardly, sipping a cup of coffee-like beverage.

Jess raised an eyebrow, "Ugh! Stop it! I was so nervous, you know."

"Hahaha. But you're so brave to stand up there like that, in front of this many public," Vayne praised her, while scrubbing the back of his legs for Sulpher's bite before.

"It's not like I was brave... I trusted Muppy, Muccho, everyone on this planet, as much as they trusted me. I just don't want to let them down, so I did my best... That's all," Jess explained thoroughly.

"...You've quite grown, weren't you?" Roxis smirked.

Jess panicked for an unknown reason, "W-What? I'm not..."

Anna moved toward her and tapped her shoulder gently, "No, Jess. To fulfil other people's hopes with responsibility is a proof of maturity, something you should be proud of."

Jess is shocked that Anna is almost as tall as her now, but shocked more by her wise words, "R-Really? I-Is it true?"

Vayne shakes his head, "Anna wouldn't lie, Jess."

"That's the true idealism a true man should keep burning brightly!" Flay raised his fist, eyes on fire.

"...In your case, it was overconfidence," Roxis laughed, abit with sarcasm.

"Anyway, anyway! Believe in yourself, Jess!" Nikki gave her best female friend a hug.

"True, true! We're so proud to have a friend like you!" Pamela 'hugged' her as well.

"E-Everyone... *sob*" Jess let out tears of joy.

_A few minutes later..._

"Jess, I've been wondering... Where have you been all this time? What were you doing, and why we couldn't contact you?" Vayne asked, while slowly chewing down a rice ball-like food.

"Please tell us," Anna asked politely, drinking elegantly a tea-like drink in a traditional Japanese-style.

"Well, it's a long story...," Jess looked at her feet, mouth almost full of cake.

Roxis gulped down his sandwich-like food, and tilt his glasses in a smile, "We have more than enough time."

"---And we have another 'grown-up' person story to tell, too!" Pamela butted in, being the only one who couldn't eat.

"In... *munch* ...deed... *chop, chop* It's about... *munch, munch* V--- *gulp*" Flay talked with his mouth reserved for various foods and drinks.

Vayne got pale, "W-Why, everyone! Don't..."

"So it's about you, Vayne? I can't wait to hear it!" Jess got excited; she swallowed three fist-sized cakes in a single session of mouth's open-close.

"MEOW (You just dig your own grave, idiot)," Sulpher meowed, fangs at ready.

"What is it about, Vayne?" Anna asked, finished her fourth cup of tea.

"E-Everyone...! Please...!" Vayne panicked.

All of sudden, Muccho appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion guys, but those stories have to wait," he told.

"Eh!!!?? Why!??" Nikki protested.

Muccho gestured toward the pedestal--- Hey, since when Muppy was there!?

---

**BGM**: Phween Biography

"Everyone, I see you all enjoyed the party," Muppy said with a mischievous smile.

Vayne choked on his rice ball--- This bad feeling...!

"Now I proudly announce that on the coronation ceremony three days from now, MY FRIENDS ARE GOING TO PERFORM THEIR AWESOME ACTS ON THE STAGE!!!"

***CROWD GOES CRAZY***

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!?????????**" Vayne's group snapped in unison.

...Not entire group, actually. Three persons were---

"...Of course, I and my love will also perform!" Muppy added.

"**WHAAAAAAT!!!?**" now there's only two left.

"The performers shall perform in a group of two. Prepare things as awesome as you can! Dismissed!" Muppy finished, returned to his room. ...Jess quickly followed him, of course.

At Vayne's group, a major riot is happening.

"W-Why I was put into this!? No way!" Roxis got angry.

"This sucks, but...," Nikki's pale expression switched with an afternoon breeze by watching Roxis, "...Well, let's get prepared, Roxis!"

"H-Hey! I don't want to--- Hey!!" Roxis screamed in fear, somehow got himself kidnapped by a Beastman.

"Hmm... Hmm... Hmm...," Flay grinned, up to no good.

"Fufufufufufufufu...," Pamela chirped, up to no good as well.

"...........................," Vayne was dumbfounded; face as white as a sheet.

".....," Anna was lost in thought, perhaps didn't bother with this...? WOW!

Regardless, the group of 6 (minus 2) were just standing there with their own attitude... The dark sky enshrouded them, as if there's not tomorrow. ...Well, at least not a bright one.

* * *

Completed Chapter 2!!!! WHOOOOO!!!!! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Did I sound like Flay? *cough*) In case you wondering, this story happened a few years after the game's Anna's ending. To help cure Jess, Anna delayed her trip home to her dojo and at standby in nearby city for a while. This is where she's able to get in touch with the others, especially Vayne. Maybe you're still confused on some things, but I'll put more details on the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	3. Friends and Destiny

Nice to see you again, brothers and sisters! I'm really sorry for my write-lag for my stories such as this. It's not like I didn't like it, but there are tons of things which slowed me down (writer's block, work, stuff...). But I won't back down; so I'll keep working as you all supporting me. Oh, sorry for the Chapter 2... It's really boring, even I think so... But don't worry a thing! This Chapter 3 will boot you up to your expectations (I hope)!

Since the story will get rough from this chapter and on, I changed the rating from K+ to T and the category from General/Humor to Friendship/Romance. Please understand. There'll still be lots of humor, so don't worry and read it with a smile :D

Sorry it took so long to complete, and it's quite long too, but please read till the end. You won't be disappointed, I promise! Let's continue the story of Vayne and friends! Please enjoy!

/

**Disclaimer**: All characters of Mana Khemia are belongs to NIS America and Gust, not me. So don't attack me with a fire skill! My Fire RES is quite good, but still...

/

Note: BGM means the background music which is playing during the story; it's taken from the game (replayable in the Gallery), and it changes every time a new one is written. Hear (or imagine) them while read this fanfic, and you'll enjoy it more!

/

**

* * *

**

**New Resolve**

By superecho

/

_Chapter 3: Friends and Destiny_

/

**/****Planet Wonderchak**

**Muppy's Kingdom – Royal Dinner Room**

After few hours of briefing for the show, everyone gather in a special dinner room for King and Queen alike, and to welcome special guests. Everyone has seated on the chairs surrounding the square-shaped crystal-like table for 8 people; the order is: Vayne, Anna, Roxis, Nikki, Pamela, Flay, Muppy, and Jess. The situation is warm with the luxurious lunch and all, although kind of fuzzy in here and there... Well, the dining table is BIG, so one pair couldn't listen to another and vice versa. How the folks are doing? Let's take a peek...

Vayne and Anna (and Sulpher)

**BGM**: A Boy's Worrry

Vayne was surprised that Anna took a seat beside him; although Vayne took a seat first, Anna still took the seat beside him even the other seats were still vacant. Vayne was blushing hard when that happen; his heart beats so fast like it's about to go Final Burst, and his chest is so hot like there's some hot coals inside. Vayne had a hard time to hold his hands- so he won't hold Anna's shoulders. He feels so attached to Anna... All he wanted now is to spend his whole life with her-

_***CHOMP***_

**BGM**: Overwhelmer

"Oww!" Vayne screamed in pain form Sulpher's bite on his leg... Again.

"Meowrrr-purrr (stop daydreaming like an idiot, Romeo)," Sulpher 'said'.

"S-Sorry," Vayne apologized, as timid as always.

"Vayne, is everything okay?" Anna asked, stopped her sip from an herbal tea-like drink.

"Y-Yes, there's nothing to worry about!" Vayne said with a smile, holding the pain from his leg.

"I see... Then, you better eat up and drink while it's still warm. Tonight's going to be cold, like Muccho said. We don't want you to get sick," Anna said reassuringly, while offering Vayne a bowl of warm vegetable soup.

Vayne is flattered by Anna's warmth and took the bowl, "...Thank you, Anna."

While Vayne is taking a good sip from the soup, Sulpher is pouting with meows.

"Meowwwwwwrrrr... *_screeeetch_* (I really wonder why he's so into that daydreamer girl... *_scratch the floor*_)," Sulpher pouted with his usual unimpressed look.

Out of blue, Anna offered another bowl to-, "Here, Sulpher. You might have furs, but wind in this planet is very cold at night. Warm yourself up with this, okay?"

Sulpher stared at the bowl Anna offered, "Purr (Like bribing me with a soup will work)."

Suddenly, Anna stacked some small fishes in Sulpher's bowl, "Oh, simply a warm soup won't do. Here are some small fishes to keep your body heated."

"...," unable to meow, Sulpher start to eat the small fishes and drink the soup.

Still digging his bowl, Vayne give a comment, "Wow, this soup is good. The fried prawn-like food Anna gave me before was tasty, too."

"Meow (Vayne)," Sulpher meowed in low-voice.

Vayne however, still busy digging in his own food.

"Meow, meow, purrrr (Maybe I wouldn't mind if she should stay at our place for a couple of years ahead, and that's maybe)," Sulpher continued.

Vayne however, just finished up his bowl. After asking for a refill, Vayne looked down to Sulpher, "Sulpher, what did you said before? Sorry, I wasn't listening..."

"...," Sulpher gulped the rest of small fishes, and-

_***CHOMP***_

"Aww!" Vayne screamed in pain.

Don't know what's going on, Anna offered some bandages, "...Do you need one?"

Although his eyes are teary, Vayne still do his best to smile, "Thanks, Anna."

"Were you two playing cat and mouse? Do that after the dinner," Anna added her comment, based on her own assumption.

"...," Vayne was unable to say the truth.

"...," Sulpher doesn't care; nor Vayne and Anna, or the white shadow which just passed by.

/

Roxis and Nikki

**BGM**: Phween Biography

Nikki quickly devoured all the dishes she could see, thus throwing the leftovers for Roxis. Roxis is both disgusted and embarrassed to sit down beside her, and unable to properly enjoy his meal. All Roxis could do is eating his Omelette Rice-like food, poached salmon-like food, and some green salad-like vegetables. He eats his food so slowly, due to his eyes locked to his bowls, as to avoid looking at Nikki. It's not like he was embarrassed or anything, but the view the sight of a hungry Beastman isn't a beautiful sight to see. Nikki however, doesn't bother with the others' glares while mowing down the food. Even her mouth is covered with tomato sauce; her right hand is dirty from bread crumbs, and her left hand is occupied with grilled sausages! She is now a terrible sight to see; as now she looked similar to an omnivore monster from a horror movie. But Nikki doesn't have any time at all to look at herself, as dozens of BBQ-like food are waiting in line to get inside her stomach.

Unable to hold it any longer, Roxis speaks, "Nikki! Stop eating and listen to me!"

Nikki was shocked and looked at Roxis with her eyes opened wide, while the other 6 members of the dining table are frozen to Roxis' words.

"_*pant,_ _pant*_" Roxis panted; both relieved and embarrassed to let out his emotion.

"W-What is it, Roxis?" Nikki dared herself to ask.

"About...," Roxis was about to say something, but death glares at the others instead.

After flinched a bit, the other 6 members are continued to eat their meals, as if nothing's happened. This relieves Roxis so he won't take another embarrassment, but it horrors Nikki, as she has no one to use as a shield.

"Nikki... I want to tell you something," Roxis continued his talk.

"Y-Y-Yes...?" Nikki asked in fear, her entire fur is shaking like a scared cat.

_*shuffle* _Roxis is looking for something in his jacket's pocket, before speaks, "Come closer."

"O-Okay...," Nikki said still in fear, but obeyed anyway.

**BGM**: Stupid Hair Saga

To Nikki's surprise, Roxis just took out a handkerchief- and wiped Nikki's face!

"R-Roxis...?" Nikki is blushing hard, but she couldn't hide it.

"Don't move! This spot near your lip is the hardest...," Roxis said in monotone, tinkling his glasses back and forth with his left hand while calculating the most efficient way to clean up Nikki inside his brain.

After two minutes, Roxis has finished clean Nikki up- From head to toe! Even Nikki's hands are now sparkly clean like porcelains, as if they're never been used to touch anything. Nikki's lip is become pink smooth, so smooth that its lights up like fireflies. This time Nikki spends her time to view the 'cleaned me', and... She was both surprised and impressed with Roxis' new talent in cleaning. Roxis may be handsome, smart, and charismatic, but who ever thought of him being such a lady's man? (ABSOLUTELY not Vayne...) Nikki's heart is beating faster than rolling drums and her cheeks are painted in beautiful vermilion; as she only imagined Roxis would 'treat her right' in her dreams.

"...What's with your face? Do you have a fever?" Roxis asked logically.

"N-No... I-I was just surprised that you... Umm...," Nikki was blushing hard and couldn't say anything properly.

**BGM**: My Glasses are Addicted

Roxis grows some veins, "What? Were you so surprised that I was being nice?"

"N-No, it's nothing like that! W-Well, you were so good at cleaning, so...," Nikki tried hard to come up with an idea, but that was the best product of her lazy mind. If only she was, studied harder back at the Al-Revis Academy...

"Hmph. A proper cleaning is necessary for alchemists," Roxis said with a little pride, tinkled his glasses once again.

"Hehe, you're sounding like Anna," Nikki stuff in a small joke.

"Hmph, don't compare me with her," Roxis looked a bit offended at the word 'Anna'.

Gathering her courage, Nikki speaks up, "I think you are amazing, Roxis. Not only that you excel in your studies, but you know well how to treat a lady."

Roxis blushed a bit from the praise, but quickly hides it behind his glasses, "...Nothing beats experience, that's all."

"Experience?" Nikki asked in suspicious tone, glaring at Roxis with jealousy.

"...," Roxis looked down, reminiscing something...

\

_Years ago, Al-Revis Academy, Flay's Cave (Vayne's workshop)..._

**BGM**: Welcome to the Magical Workshop

"Roxis, what do you think about this mistletoe? It's cute, isn't it?" Pamela asked as she floats around, watching her mistletoe hanged up in the wall with pride (as she hanged it herself).

"...I think a mistletoe isn't proper for a workshop, and it's not the season yet," Roxis answered objectively, but way too cold.

"...," Pamela frowned in silent, totally disturbed by Roxis' sarcasm (as she hanged the mistletoe herself, and was working hard to get it).

All of sudden, Pamela disappeared.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Roxis asked as he looked around the workshop, unprepared of what's coming.

From Roxis' back, a white shadow suddenly turns in, opening its mouth wide, ready to swallow Roxis and crunch him with its teeth...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roxis screamed dreadfully, he almost fall unconscious and piss his long pants.

A second later, the white shadow stopped its act and gather into smoke... Which forms a ghost girl with long lavender hair, or Pamela Ibis as everyone called her when she was still alive... How in the way of alchemy she could perform this trick?

"Boohoohoo! You're really cute when you pissed your pants just now!" Pamela laughed ghostly, grinned wide.

"...! You... I'm not pissing my pants! And I told you not to do this again, am I?" Roxis gained his composure, quickly expresses his anger while fixing up his messy state at the same time. ...Well, he needs to go to the bathroom fast though.

Unfazed by Roxis' fury, Pamela come in close to him and put up a frightening sneer.

"No; the right thing is that I will not haunt you and make you faint, IF you know well how to treat such a cute girl like me right?" Pamela spoke spookily.

"...I-I think you are right," Roxis responded quickly, but his brain is frozen so he couldn't counter the argument.

Pamela fly slightly away from Roxis and turn her back, before asking, "So? What do you think of the mistletoe?"

Roxis starts panicking, "W-Well, it is..."

...Then Pamela turns around, and show her scary face filled with murderous intent, "Is it cute...," she said with a low-sweet tone, before changing it into a hard-violent one, "...Or NOT?"

Scared out of his wits, Roxis answers at high speed, "The mistletoe is symbolizing a warm welcome to men and women alike; it's encouraging people to get closer between each other, and watching them from above like a divine messenger! And yes, it is cute! _*pant, pant*_"

Satisfied by the "cute" part, Pamela revert her face to the usual cute-smiley-girl one, "Thank you! I know you will understand."

With Pamela flew away, Roxis wiped the sweat on his head and sighs in relief.

"One more thing, Roxis," Pamela asked, suddenly come back in behind of Roxis.

"AH! W-What is it?" Roxis asked, barely able to keep his heart stable.

Pamela grins, "Is there any 'How to treat a Lady' book within your book collections?"

Roxis casted his eyes down, "I-I suppose not..."

With her violet eyes flashing evil beams, Pamela yells, "Then go buy and study it!"

Without another pause, Roxis ran off to the bookstore... (After he go to the toilet, that is.) He bought "How to treat a Lady" Vol. 1 until 10, "Be a Lady's Man" Vol. 1 until 6, and "Keeping Your Girl Satisfied" Vol. 1 until 3. Roxis spent hours from evening (when he finished the workshop's activity) until midnight to finish the whole books, and put them into practice one by one on Pamela. By holding off his embarrassment and ego, Roxis somehow able to 'treat Pamela right' and freed from fear of being haunted. Of course he only did those silly things to Pamela, but still... Just remembering those days, when Roxis' eyes are crimson from tiredness and fear, will make anyone shivers...

\

_Present day..._

**BGM**: off

"Roxis? Roxis!" Nikki called out to Roxis.

"...! W-What... Oh, I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to worry a thing, my lady," Roxis slapped out of his nightmare reminiscent, while unintentionally put one of the tips from the books into practice.

(#1: Don't make a lady worried about your condition, even you're at the brink of death.)

Nikki is blushing hard, "D-Did you just call me a lady, Roxis?"

Roxis want to sigh, but instead saying, "Yes I am, my lady."

(#2: Agree to everything a lady said, even it will cost you your life.)

"W-Wow, Roxis! I-I think I won't mind if you... Um, I'll sure to make you happy in the future! I will sing whenever you feel lonely, and take care of our _*cough*_ in the future! Count on me," Nikki said, flattered and overexcited.

Roxis' face about to go pale, but he quickly set up a gentle smile as a cover-up, "I'm looking forward to it."

(#3: Always do what a lady expect from you, no matter how bizarre it is.)

Nikki blushes hard from Roxis' words, almost fainting. Roxis can't help but to put a compress (again, from where?) on her head, and feel as if he will face another nightmare in the near future...

(#4: Even you will stick forever with a lady you don't like, never ruin your reputation as a lady's man!)

"...!" Roxis felt chill on his back. Wonder if there's someone who is still haunting him? ...Call it 'someone' might not fit, as Roxis knows very well of whom it is...

"...I have chills for that cough part," Roxis mumbled to himself.

(#5: That is, including casting your private life away to serve her.)

/

Flay and Pamela

Like Nikki, Flay devoured every single food in his vision. Although Flay's food portion is doubled (since Pamela can't eat); he doesn't have any trouble thus far. The giant grilled meats are grinded into dusts as it touches Flays's teeth; the vegetables are as good as gone once Flay trapped them inside his stomach, and the wines are went through his throat like water. All Pamela could do the whole time is watching; it's a bit disgusting sight to see, but quite amusing in ways of culinary. Still, it's not an opera show and Pamela is starting to get bored.

**BGM**: Ghost Girl for Mana Khemia

"...I'm booooorrrreeeedd," Pamela whined.

Flay however, didn't turn his attention from his food.

"...I am so, totally, booooooorrrrrrreeeeedddd!" Pamela whined even louder.

After gulping his meat, Flay finally speaks, "Relax and be patient. The fun will start in three days."

"I know, but this dinner is so boring! I can't eat, so all I can do is waiting until you guys are finished!" Pamela complained with an annoyed face.

Flay cleaned his mouth with a handkerchief (when did he take it out?), before speaking again, "Trees need time to bear fruits, so does our plans. Waiting for it to cook all delicious and fresh is merely to go through a desert in search of an oasis!"

Pamela tilted her head and hugged her teddy bear, "I see what you mean, Flay... But at least I want to do something fun for the time being!"

"Hmm," Flay think for a second, "Why don't you... _*whisper, whisper*_"

With an evil smile, Pamela swings her teddy left and right, "Alright! I'll be right back!"

"I'm looking forward to the good results," Flay said, before Pamela vanishes into thin air.

_Minutes later, right after Flay ate another full-course set..._

"I'm back!" Pamela shouted in joy, suddenly appear out of nowhere with a mischievous smile on her face.

Flay once again cleaned his mouth and speaks charismatically, "So, what did you got?"

After inhaling some air (she doesn't breathe, actually), Pamela speaks up:

"First, Vayne is going lovey-dovey with Anna! Sulpher tries to sever their lovely time, but fall prey to Anna's trap! Vayne suffer from several bite injuries for his lack of experience to treat girls and cats!" Pamela explained without pause.

Flay fold his hands and mumbles, "I see... That boy sure does need some more training. And it's enlightening that the cat has some knack to bite his own master, who has good taste and passion for younger girls. Anna might be more womanly than I thought; she'll be both a great swordswoman and a 'that' for him."

"Um, Vayne think of Sulpher as his friend, right? And, Anna is just 5-6 years apart from Vayne... She might had some more than duels with Vayne, but...," Pamela corrected.

"Doesn't matter. Next!" Flay casually dismissed it.

"Second, Roxis is being gentle and caring with Nikki! Despite Nikki ate like a beast (just like you), Roxis still keep his words as a lady's man! Either he truly holding to his dignity or he is afraid of something... Both ways, Nikki is so happy that she wants to do everything for Roxis and looked like she's about to join me right now," Pamela explained her second 'investigation result' with a huge grin, she seemed happy about something...

"Hmm, hmm. That Roxis wasn't just a bookworm with talents for cards, after all. I wasn't wrong about putting him in our party back then. Nikki seemed to be more charming as well, looking at other traits besides table manner," Flay commented long, nodding a few times in the process.

"Well, they'll sure make a weird couple. But they'll look cute anyway, teehee!" Pamela chuckled hard.

"Oh, and what is Roxis so afraid of?" Flay asked further, a bit reckless this time.

"...I wonder who?" Pamela answered with a strange sneer.

"...," Flay think for a second, "Never mind. Next!" Flay barely escaped danger.

"Third, Muppy and Jess...," Pamela wanted to say something, but stopped.

"Yes?" Flay asked, casual as always.

Pamela smiled wide, "...I don't want to disturb them!"

Flay looked at Pamela with some persistence, but eventually give it up.

"It's alright, then. Well, were you having fun?" Flay asked, now out of his curious mode.

"I had lots of fun! Unlike Vayne and Roxis, you're pretty good with mischievous ideas! You're also not chickening out like Vayne or making excuses like Roxis," Pamela praised Flay quite high, while dancing a little bit in the air.

Flay put his right hand on his chin, "Hmph. Such little flavours are nothing to a master like me."

"Teehee! You got that right!" Pamela laughed sweetly, finished her little dance with a spiral turn.

Suddenly Flay's eyes' area grow dark and his eyes are filled with evil intention, "Now that's you're good to go, let's talk business."

Pamela approached Flay, her voice is lowered, "Yes, yes! About tomorrow and _*whisper*_, right?"

Flay's eyes are getting narrow, "Indeed. There's nothing faulty with preparations, right?"

Pamela's eyes widen, "Yes! There is no major problem whatsoever, so I can do the operation smoothly!"

"Good, good...," Flay let out a grin, "Now that's taken care of, we just need to wait a little more for that 'discussion'..."

With her right hand hugging teddy tight, Pamela lifts her left fist high in the air, "Yaay! I'm looking forward to it! I won't mind waiting for those two... _*chuckle*_"

/

Muppy and Jess

**BGM**: Whistling Girl

At the other side of the table, Muppy and Jess are having a good time together. Although it looked weird, both Muppy and Jess are treating each other like true lovers. Despite the gap between their races, they're having little to no problem at building a relationship. At this moment, Jess is continuously feeding Muppy a strawberry parfait in a bowl, spoon-by-spoon.

"Mmm... This strawberry flavor is the best!" Muppy commented positively, while licking his small mouth area.

"Is it? I'm glad that you like it," Jess let out a small laughter, flattered by Muppy's praise for the ice cream.

Muppy's face is blushing like a cherry, "The reason behind this marvellous taste is none other than the love from the one who make it!"

Jess starts blushing too, "E-Even you flatter me I won't give you another bowl!"

Muppy isn't giving up, "No, this is a truly remarkable affection coming from the girl I love. All I did was briefly explaining it to you, my dear."

Jess' face becomes even redder; her heart is beating uncontrollably, "S-Stop it, I'm not that good at cooking... I was just lucky that my synthesis didn't explode this time, that's all!"

_*SWOOSH*_ At the voice of wind, Wind Mana materializes besides Jess.

"Come on, Jess. Your guy is wooing on you and I know you're happy for that, so just accept it and smile!" Wind Mana teased her master.

"N-Not you, too! I-I wasn't happy or flattered or anything!" Jess said in complete denial, but her tomato face isn't supporting it.

Wind Mana laughed, "Stop denying it! Your face is about to explode, you know."

"M-My face is perfectly fine!" Jess denied once again, persistent.

"My, my. Not only you have talent to make things explode, but you also have the guts to resist such hot persuasion and still enjoyed it!" Wind Mana teased even smoother.

Jess drops the spoon and tightening her fists, shaking her head left and right for further denial, "N-No, you're wrong! I-I didn't pretend to dislike it so I could laugh joyfully in the heart or anything..."

With Jess 'confessing' the truth, both Wind Mana and Muppy laughed it out loud.

"Hahahahahaha! Jess, shouldn't you hide your head in your bag right now?" Wind Mana laughed like nuts, keep doing hover-and-fall routine thanks to her uncontrollable urge to enjoy the humour.

Muppy however, laugh with proper respect, "I expect nothing less from my honey."

Jess folds her hands and blushes softly, "...Muppy..."

**BGM**: Dreams of the Black Cat

After finished laughing, Wind Mana flies above the two in circular pattern. She keeps flying around forming calm breeze and flower petals with her powers, approving the strange but passionate love between the two like a cupid.

"Muppy...," Jess slowly gets closer to Muppy; looking at him with a peaceful expression and soft red cheeks, thus holding his tiny hands gently.

"Jess...," Muppy looked back straight at her eyes, looking for love and compassion within those green emeralds she had.

...And they gazed at each other so passionately, that they didn't notice 6 pairs of eyes have finished their meals and unable to take their eyes off them. Some of them watch with excitement; some with disgust, and the rest with embarrassment.

"Muppy...," Jess call out to him passionately, her face is now so close to Muppy's.

"Jess...," Muppy couldn't hold it anymore, now he's holding both cheeks of the one he loved the most in the entire universe with both tiny hands of his, and don't want to let go. Thank goodness Muppy's hands are now longer and grown bigger in the past years, able to hold Jess' face firmly.

Their faces are now very close... By each passing second, their faces are getting closer and closer... Roxis didn't bother, and gazed at another direction. Nikki is so excited and absorbed at the view, thus open her eyes wide open with a silent sneer while dragging Roxis to join her. Pamela is doing the exact same thing, except she's switching between visible and invisible state from overexcitement. Flay is delighted to see the good show, and won't even blink to see the 'climax'. Vayne covered his eyes like a child, swinging his head in panic state, didn't notice that Sulpher had climbed to his table side and gazed at the couple. Anna... She is spacing out; her eyes are looking at Jess and Muppy, but her mind is blanking off to the distance. Sure she sees both of them clearly with her body and mind, but... Anna doesn't know why, but by just looking at them her heart aches.

"(Muppy...)" Jess closed her green emerald eyes. She is ready.

"(Jess...)" Muppy closed his rice eyes. He is ready.

Wind Mana doesn't mind the 'guests', and slowed her dance to an elegant, soothing one. She gives every blessing she's able to give; for the sake of her both best friend and master. As the walking wind can beard slowly within the grace of flowers, two souls shall be united...

**BGM**: off

_***BLEEP, BLEEP***_ A buzzing sound breaks the precious moment.

Flay stands up and taking one of his 'secret item' which looked like a wireless.

"Sorry, it was mine," Flay apologized formally.

/

_On the wireless..._

**BGM**: Legends of Sillyhead

"What is it? I'm busy here," Flay asked.

"...'What is it' your butt! Who was saying 'call me through this freaky tool when you made up your mind', huh?" the guy on the phone blurted out rudely.

"Oh, so you decided to come after all?" Flay replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, to beat the crap out of you!" the guy on the phone countered with a sharp tone.

"As a man, you have to know your limits. You can't even scratch me without your flimsy girlfriend," Flay replied with playful tone, adding some oil to the fire.

"She's not my girlfriend! And... Uhh... I-I'm not the same as before!" the guy on the phone answered furiously, but his voice was shaking in the last 6 words.

"You said that EVERY TIME before I made you kneel to the floor," Flay gave a finishing blow.

"Rrghh... We'll get there to squash you flat and ruin the whole thing! Just you wait!" the guy said ragingly, before hanging up.

Flay inserted his gadget back to his pocket and sit down again, "Well, let's continue."

Jess and Muppy are now facing at opposite directions, blushing hard as they almost share a PRIVATE moment in front of public. Vayne and Roxis let out a relieved sigh; Anna has regained her cool, while Nikki and Pamela are giving Flay vicious glares. Wind Mana just sighed and dematerializes, while Sulpher yawned from boredom.

"Well, he has improved I guess. He had started to ruin it, even before getting here," Flay mumbled to himself.

/

With everyone finished eating, all the Muppy-like butlers cleaned the table crystal clear and arranged the table to be much shorter with an alchemic-based machine. The range between the pairs is now perfect for hearing and talking. With everyone feel awkward after what just happened, no one talked.

**BGM**: Nostalgia of Studies

"W-Well now we have finished eating... What should we do?" Jess finally broke the silence.

"Now we're reunited, we should talk about the good old times," Muppy completed his lover's sentence with a cute smile.

"No. Before that, we must review," Flay said in disagreement.

Vayne grabbed his right shoulder in agony, "Whoa, Flay... You're sounding like Mr. Zeppel..."

"School-related words are prohibited!" Pamela grumbled in rage.

"Right! Right! I had enough detention classes back at the academy!" Nikki protested with furs up.

"Hahahaha," Flay opened his jaws wide, "Relax, what I meant is..."

"...To have everyone tell their stories, right?" Roxis stated the obvious.

"Indeed! Roxis, you're my man!" Flay laughed again.

Roxis quivers down, "...I feel regretful to answer."

_***clap***_ Jess clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "I've been waiting to hear it, too! So, who will go first?"

Everyone is looking at Jess.

"Eh? Me?" Jess panicked.

"You've been out of our reach for some time now, and we want to hear out why," Anna explained everyone's demand.

"Eh... Um...," Jess looked worried, and stared at Muppy.

"Go ahead, dear," Muppy approved easily.

Toughen her wits, Jess become determined, "Okay... Here I go!"

\  
**BGM**: Whistling Girl

"A few months ago, right after I was cured, I'm going off to many towns. I spend good times to greet people and shopping, even join many clubs' activities," Jess started.

"It's just like Vayne said," Anna reminded.

"See?" Vayne feel proud.

"Clubs? What kind of clubs?" Nikki asked.

"Well... Many kinds of clubs doing social work, but most of them are knitting clubs," Jess answered.

"You can KNIT?" Pamela was shaken in shock.

"Actually... No. I struck my hands with the needle all the time, so the Club's Supervisors were asking me to quit, hehe," Jess let out a small laughter.

"I suppose it was very embarrassing, just like when I was set up...," Roxis let out a sympathetic comment.

"What set up, Roxis?" Vayne asked, scratching his head in wonder.

"You've already forgotten? YOU were operating it...!" Roxis grumbled with vicious eyes.

"Me?" Vayne was dumbfounded.

"You know, Vayne... When Roxis is confessing his monkey-love to me...," Pamela refreshed everyone's memory with slight blush...

"Stop! Don't say another phrase!" Roxis panicked, but-

"Oh; it's that one time when Roxis was going for Pamela?" Nikki said, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, when he was acting all manly for once!" Flay added some spices, again.

"But he was rejected in public, right? It must be hard for him...," Anna sympathized with Roxis.

Roxis hung his head in pain, "No! Don't put salt on my wounds!"

"Be strong, Roxis. You have my support," Muppy consoled Roxis.

"Of all people, you're the one consoled me...," Roxis could feel that his life force is fading away.

"Teehehe!" Jess laughed at her friends' joke. It is always reassuring to be like this once in a while.

"Anyway," Jess recomposed herself before continues, "During a visit to one town, I meet a pervert."

"Wha? A pervert?" Vayne was shocked.

"Yes, he chased me to a dark alley and attacked me...," Jess frowned in despair.

"How terrible!" Pamela was shocked as well.

"How low... To attack an unarmed girl is very shameful!" Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Man... (And you weren't there, Vayne?)," Flay gave the 'Alchemy Man' a signal.

"(No... By that time, I no longer know about Jess' whereabouts)," Vayne replied silently.

Suddenly, Muppy looked all serious now, "Indeed. I couldn't believe that such lowest of the low life form existed... So, that's why...!"

Jess flashes out a smile, "Muppy came flying, and..."

**BGM**: Block Pulse of Love

"**FRIED HIM UP WITH MY LASER BEAM**," Muppy strikes in an evil smile.

"...T-That was too much!" Vayne criticized lightly.

"He was lucky that he's just burned until passed out," Muppy evil smiled again.

"Lucky...?" Roxis couldn't believe what he heard.

"I feel bad about the man, too. But he was lucky that Muppy burned him, or...," Jess stopped mid-sentence.

"What would happen if Muppy didn't?" Nikki asked, not aware that her curiosity might kill herself.

Jess looked unsure for a moment, before finally speaks, "Well... If Muppy didn't come at that time, I would've used THAT bomb."

"THAT bomb?" Roxis feel uneasy.

"Yes, the bomb from one of my new recipes. It's a hard one to make, but very powerful," Jess said rather proud of herself.

"How powerful is it?" Anna asked scientifically, unaware that...

Jess' eyes narrowed, "Well, if I throw it directly at that man... His body would shatter into dust within a few seconds."

"Y-You mean... Microscopic C4 bomb?" Roxis asked, assuring his hypothesis.

"S-So scary..!" even the veteran ghost Pamela is frightened.

"...," Vayne is so scared that he couldn't speak.

"...," Anna wasn't expecting that.

"...," Nikki is so scared.

"Awesome!" Flay applauded with clapping hands, but no one is joining him except Muppy.

"My dear is the best bomb-crafter ever," Muppy praised.

"N-No... It's very dangerous that I always wrapped it with a safety device," Jess frowned while blushing.

"You even didn't forget the safety... How brilliant!" Flay applauded again.

"Well, if I used it... I would risk end up in jail again," Jess chirped.

Vayne just remembered something, "Oh yeah... About the people who want to get you in jail..."

"I showed them my graduation paper and... _*chuckle*_ the looks on their faces are priceless!" Jess seemed VERY happy...

"Hahahahaha. What matters is that you've become truly skilled!" Flay praised Jess once more.

Jess blushes a bit, "Thank you, Flay."

On the other hand, Muppy is chuckling, "Well, not only that! Did you guys know that the entire kingdom's new appearance is thanks to Jess?"

"**WHAT?**" Everyone was surprised.

"M-Muppy!" Jess went angry, but Muppy ignored her.

"Is that true, Jess?" Vayne asked casually with a warm smile.

Jess is shyly started to explain, "Well... I just happen to help with the new design for the kingdom, build an energy generator, and some materials for the advanced body armour..."

"Those were JUST?" Vayne commented in shock.

Anna is nodding in understanding, "I see... The armours the high-ranked guards are equipping..."

Muppy smiles, "Yes. I synthesized them with the materials Jess made for me."

"Incredible, Jess! You go girl!" Nikki praised and teased her at the same time.

"Muppy is so lucky to have you," Pamela teased even more.

"I am," Muppy blushes softly.

"Me, too...," Jess blushes as well.

The tension gets warm and lovey-dovey anymore, and sparks of hearts can be seen emitting from Jess and Muppy...

"R-Regardless, you two have grown into wonderful alchemists," Roxis couldn't resist the romantic time, so he cut it off.

Although slightly annoyed for missing the moment, Pamela ignored Roxis and asks Jess, "So, that event made you fall in love with Muppy?"

Jess grabbed her cheeks with her both hands and looked pleased, "Yeah... It made to fall in love with Muppy, once again..."

"Once again?" Vayne asked.

Remembering good times, Jess smiled, "Well, I never told you guys... But back then in the academy, I've fallen in love with Muppy and sent him a love letter."

"**WHAT!**" again, everyone but Muppy and Flay snapped.

"...That's news to me," Roxis couldn't hide his shock.

"Flaya, you knew about this right?" Nikki scorched in anger.

"Of course," Flay replied simple and brief.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Nikki raised her voice.

"To meddle with such sacred things is against my code of honor," Flay spit it back with decisive line.

"Code of honor..? Then what about the time you set up the whole thing for Roxis...?" Vayne dig a forbidden data from his memory bank, Al-Revis Academy account.

"Did you say something, Vayne?" Flay asked simply, but deep.

"No, nothing at all," Vayne's chickening out.

/

**BGM**: Sunset Skies

"So, even I was rejected back at the academy, I confessed my love again directly and it worked! Muppy accepted my feelings and we become lovers!" Jess whistled out happily.

"Back at the academy, I was so focused on beating my rival... I was blinded with ambition, so I couldn't see your van Grande of affection...," Muppy retold his gullible regret.

"It doesn't matter, Muppy. Even you need 100 years for my voice to reach you, I will never give up," Jess closed her eyes in compassionate aura.

Anna is shaken by that line and raises her shoulders with stern expression, "...Why you would go that far?"

Vayne and Sulpher look at Anna. Her face looked so furious and stressed.

Jess embraces Muppy in her arms, before looking at Anna with grace as her eyes opened slowly, "**Because I love him.**"

"...Kh-!" Anna wanted to retaliate, but realized that she couldn't win this argument.

Jess smiles, "Is it that complicated, Anna?"

"...," Anna scowled.

Vayne is getting worried for Anna's unusual rude behaviour. She seems to have something in her mind... Nikki however, more concerned on how to bring this negative air out of the window.

"S-So, what happened after that?" Nikki strived in fast.

"Well, Muppy took me to this planet, introduce me to the family, and guide me to explore!" Jess smiled while embracing Muppy a little tighter.

"It might sound weird to public, but our feelings for each other are true. Even my entire family approved our relationship!" Muppy announced proudly.

"But, where are they?" Vayne asked the vital part.

"They're still on vacation to demolish- I mean to relax on another planet," Muppy finished casually.

"...," Vayne's face filled with doubt.

"But they'll be back at the day before our coronation, so no worries!" Muppy added with a smile.

"_*sigh*_ Right...," Roxis sighed, depressed.

"Why the long face, Roxis? Parties are always fun!" Nikki pat Roxis' back, meant to cheer him up.

"Have you forgotten that WE have to PERFORM on stage?" Roxis blurted.

Nikki weeps, "Oh, no! I forgot..."

"With the royal family watching, we can't screw up...," Pamela's spirit went down.

"Don't worry, as long I talked them about it, they will spare- I mean praised you anyway," Muppy said, which didn't consoles anybody even Jess.

"W-Well; that's enough about us! I want to hear you guys out!" Jess spoke, choking Muppy at non-harmful level.

"Who shall go next, Vayne?" Flay soars out his voice.

"Huh? Umm, well I think... Err...," Vayne scratched his head and casted his eyes down, indecisive as always.

"Everyone, what's your opinion?" Flay asked for everyone's vote.

"**VAYNE'S STORY!**" everyone said aloud, casted their vote one-sidedly.

"B-B-But I don't...," Vayne panicked.

"I want to know about Vayne's crush!" Jess shoots straight, nearly making Vayne collapses.

"Tell us. You can't escape your way through this one," Roxis threatened coldly.

"Yeah, yeah!" Nikki was fired up.

Vayne's panic meter increases rapidly as the others are asking the same with their curious faces, except...

"Anna! Please help me!" Vayne begged desperately.

"Meow... (You just admitted it)," Sulpher warn his fragile master.

With a sour look, Anna stands up and throw a question, "...Jess and Muppy, what are you going to do after the coronation?"

Muppy and Jess blushes happily and answers in unison, "We will spend good times together and... WE WILL GET MARRIED SOON!"

"**WHOOOOOO!**" everyone but Anna expressed their excitement.

"...," Anna is putting a twisted look.

"Don't worry guys. A month before that happens; we'll send special invitations to all of you!" Muppy humbly offered.

"Splendid," Flay laughed in joy.

"Whoa, whoa. I can't believe you'll be the first one from all of us who get married, Jess. You've grown very feminine, aren't you?" Nikki pinched her best friend playfully.

"Oww, Nikki... I found it hard to believe, too. I thought you'll be the one who get married first," Jess pinched Nikki back.

"Ouch... Hehe. But I'll be the second right after you! Right, Roxis?" Nikki stared at Roxis mischievously.

"Congratulations Jess, but I have no idea of what Nikki was saying," Roxis answered coldly.

"**ROXIS**...?" Pamela's expression grows dark and dreadful.

"I-I mean... Just wait for the date!" Roxis said something he will regret forever.

"Gahahaha! Everyone is in happiness!" Flay end-commented.

**BGM**: off

_***SLAM***_ Anna slammed her hands to the table hard.

"That is stupid!" Anna raged out, before making her leave with fury in her eyes.

"A... Anna, wait!" Vayne chased after her.

Everyone in the room is frozen, don't know what to do.

"What's wrong with Anna...?" Jess felt guilty.

"Is it something we said?" Muppy is concerned as well.

"I think we should follow them," Nikki felt down too.

"No. Leave them alone," Flay disagreed.

"Why?" Pamela looked worried too.

"For this one, I think we should trust it to Vayne," Roxis stated his agreement with Flay.

/

**Muppy's Kingdom – Kismet View**

Vayne followed Anna to a balcony with a great view. From up here, you can see the entire kingdom with the best angle and most sunlight. Since this is nearly midnight however, the whole picture you can get from below is blackout town's blueprint. With the noiseless night's voice you can hear here, your gaze shall be attracted to the beautiful sapphire moon on the top-left part of the sky. The weird moon is seen so big and its holes can be seen clearly, with sparkling star dusts surrounding it. Although this place is beautiful, it's hardly popular for the kingdom's inhabitants. As what this place is named, it's suited only for those with deep, pure loneliness...

**BGM**: Blooming Flowers of the Void

"Anna!" Vayne called out to her, who is standing near the balcony's fence and give her back to Vayne.

"..." Anna didn't respond and look at the moon.

Sulpher stays put while Vayne walk in closer to her, but is stopped by her aura of loneliness.

"Anna," vayne called out her name once again from the distance, "What's wrong? You've been acting strangely since you came here."

"So you noticed," Anna finally respond without turning to Vayne.

"Is something the matter? You can talk it out to me if you want...," Vayne begged more than ever.

Anna turns back, facing Vayne with emotionless face, "Vayne, what do you think of marriage?"

"H-Huh?" Vayne was surprised by her awkward question.

"Just answer," Anna demanded sharply.

"Well, man and woman will live together forever, have children, and so on...," Vayne answered with everything he could.

"What is the purpose?" Anna throws another question.

"Purpose?" Vayne was confused.

"What is the main goal of marriage in the first place?" Anna asked, her tone is sharper than before.

"Well... It's to live happily with someone you love, right?" Vayne answered bluntly.

Anna smiles in wry, "To Lemouri's family that is not the case."

"Your... family?" Vayne dig his memory bank once more.

"Vayne," Anna called out to his name, "I've told you before about how I will get married after graduating, right?"

Vayne nods, "Yes, so you can inherit your family's dojo..."

"Right," Anna smiles wry, again.

"But... You didn't get married until this point... Ah!" Vayne finally get it.

"That's true. The only reason I'm not married yet was I asked my father's permission to help cure Jess," Anna stated with sour expression.

Vayne steps closer to her, "But that means-!"

"Yes. We've cured Jess, so there's no more reason for me to stall time. Once the coronation ends, I have to go back home and get married," Anna explained.

"But that just-!" vayne was shocked more than he ever was.

"Yes, the one I'll marry will be a complete stranger. The successor of the Lemouri family may not choose his/her bride/bridegroom," Anna continued.

"W-Why!" Vayne asked with his fist clenched down.

"So the successor won't be lonely!" Anna blurted harshly.

Vayne was shocked; so shocked about the fact that he couldn't change. Once he believed that he can find the way through, but now... His one and only love; the girl who ever touches his heart, will go out of his reach.

Anna calmed down a bit, "Once, my ancestor has no bride. It pains him so much to be alone, and... He gives in to his loneliness and marries a random woman."

"...," Vayne is silent.

"Ever since that day, a tradition was created so the same thing never happened again. Tradition that will force the next successor of the Lemouri family, to marry someone who has been chosen and not be lonely," Anna continued gloomily.

"...," Vayne is still silent.

"Some of the previous family's heads found this tradition to be a gift, but... They never really know the true meaning of marriage," Anna continued, more gloom than ever by each word.

"True meaning...," Vayne mumbled.

"To them, marriage is not the unison of two people who are in love, but simply their desperate escape method from loneliness. That's why within generations, Lemouri family's son/daughter-in-law were never really part of the family. They were forced into it, and acted like complete strangers as the countermeasure," Anna looked more gloom after the previous word.

"Anna...," Vayne tried to get closer, but he can't.

"What are really matters to us are swords and combative skills... The warm bond like family is nothing but illusion to us. That's why... When I spend my time with all of you, I feel like I'm regaining what we have lost in the family long ago...," Anna talked and her shoulders falling.

With sadness in her eyes, Anna continues further, "I thought I might find a way to thwart this cursed tradition, and I found friendship. Our friendship. It's just friendship, but... It was for the first time ever since I was a child, that... I truly feel belong with others."

As the silent voices of night echoes, Anna keep her lips to spit out the truth, "Why I only starting to feel that way when I enrolled the academy...? Why it didn't start earlier...? ...Maybe; I was closing my heart back then. I feel hopeless and saw such relations my old friends were going on are nothing but illusions. I longed for true relations so many times, and always left disappointed. That way, I know deep in my heart it's impossible. So every relation I had with others is only skin-deep and functional; I just want things done, serious in anything, get to others' expectations, and discipline both myself and others so no loss will happen. I'm always placing distance to private things..."

Vayne gulped. When he thought about it, it's true... That's the way Anna was when she just joined the workshop. She was so serious that anything else was beheaded... The only reason she is the way she is now is...

"That's right," Anna smiled bitterly, but somewhat looked glad, "Because you guys force me to join, meddle with private things for other's sake, and always... always... always make me smile..."

Unbelievably, Anna's tears are falling from her turquoise eyes, "I become... the way I am now. The soft, kind Anna who... Who loves her friends with her heart and soul..."

Anna couldn't hold it anymore; her tears are flowing no matter how hard she tried to stop it. He cold of the night on this planet makes it worse.

"You guys... won't leave me alone... All of you... were always there for me... I... I... I want to stay with you forever...," Anna cried out her feeling, out of her shell.

Anna weeps her tears with her right hand, but it doesn't work, "Everything will end in 3 days... Then, I'll never see you guys again... I can't escape my destiny... Destiny to be chained to family's tradition and can only recognize everything as illusions..."

"...," Vayne is grinding his teeth with awry face.

"Haha... Maybe that is why... I was able to form pact with the Mana of Illusion... Because... I wished for the power to cover up my true feelings with illusions...," Anna said sarcastically between her tears.

"...Anna!" vayne scolded her, but it's no use.

"Seeing Jess try to commence a marriage so easily... She took it without burden and so carefree... What if she was wrong? What if she does that only to escape her loneliness like my ancestors did? But she didn't give it a second thought... She's naively wanted marriage without knowing the hardships she will come across.. Seeing her took it like some kind of game... It made me so angry," Anna revealed her eason for being mad at the dinner table.

"I know, Anna... I know marriage isn't something simple, but...!" Vayne reasoned.\

"...Maybe, it was the best if we haven't met before," Anna scowled, "This whole thing might be just an illusion..."

"**NO!**" now it's Vayne who cried out.

Letting go all his shyness, Vayne took a step forward and embraced Anna. He embraced her with all his strength, and not left any opening for her to escape.

Anna was so surprised that her tears are frozen in tracks, "V-Vayne...?"

Vayne didn't answer. He's keeping his grip to Anna's body tight and won't let go.

"V-Vayne...!" Anna starts to feel uneasy, ready to draw her katana-

"Anna, what do you feel now?" Vayne asked out of nowhere.

"...What?" Anna was confused.

"Tell me, what do you feel from my body right now?" Vayne asked again.

Anna doesn't know how to react, except by answering..., "Vayne... Your body is... warm."

"The warmth... Is it just some illusion to you?" Vayne asked again.

"No...," Anna wiped some of her tears, "This heat... This beating heart... It's real."

Vayne is speaking with all his heart, "See, Anna? I might not able to say it properly, but... By hugging you, touching you, and make you feel like this... I can show you how i feel."

"How... You feel, Vayne?" Anna wondered.

"Yes," Vayne speak without doubt, "I care about you. I want to be with you. I want to laugh with you... Cry with you... Fight together with you... And protect you. That's how I feel towards you, Anna. Those thoughts are filling my heart with happiness... Because you are my friend; you are my best friend and someone very precious to me."

"That's what you feel... About me? Is it true...?" Anna questioned Vayne.

Vayne answered as best as a man can do, "It is true. These thoughts we both felt are real. They're not some kind of illusion. These feelings... Are what linked us together, no matter how far and how long we apart."

Vayne let go of his embrace, holding Anna's shoulders and look at her directly in the eye before saying:

"You know that my- No, **our** feelings for you are true. So please stop crying... I- We don't want you to be sad and depressed. Please don't worry about such things, as we'll always be there for you when you need us the most."

"But...," Anna is still in denial, "That is... my destiny!"

Once again, Vayne stare deeply into her eyes, "Then we'll find a way. We will overcome it."

"But... It's not that easy!" Anna still refused to believe that.

Vayne smiles soft, "Anna, you've changed my destiny remember? That time in the Heart Prison... If you weren't there, I'm not sure what'll happen to me."

Anna shakes her head in another denial, "No... I was just... The others are there too, so..."

Vayne nods, "That's the point, Anna. As long all of us are together, there's no hardship we can't overcome."

Anna stood still in silence, wondering if that's true... Is there really any chance for her... So she won't be forced into desperate marriage? So she won't be separated from the people she loved so much? So she can stay... By their side?

Vayne weep the rest of her tears with his own hand, "Trust me. Believe in us. We will find the solution together. I promise!"

With her face clean again, Anna is blushing in relief and calmness. It's weird she feels comfortable now by Vayne's words... The weak, spineless Vayne who's always indecisive and unreliable... But right now, just by having him standing next to her... She feels at peace. The natural sensation of warmth and affection she wished for so long... Now is standing tall, right in front of her.

"Vayne...," Anna spoke in low tone while gazing at Vayne, before embracing him.

"W-Whoa, Anna...?" Vayne was startled and blushing hard.

"Can I... believe in you? Will you not... disappoint me?" Anna asked what troubled her the most.

Vayne was quiet for a moment, before embrace Anna back while answering, "Yes, you can count on me. I won't let you down, Anna. I will do my very best for you."

Anna feel relieved by those words and closed her eyes in tiredness, "Vayne..."

"Yes?" Vayne asked as he's keeping Anna safe and warm.

With the last of her strength, Anna spoke her last words before falling asleep at Vayne's arms, "...Thank you."

And so... The sapphire moon engulfed the two souls with its majestic blue light, as the silent starry night goes by within the flow of time...

/

_**To be continued...**_

/

* * *

Done! Finally! Ohhhhhhh, yeaaaaah. This chapter turned out far longer and slightly different that what I planned, but it's going to the fine way I guess. I can't tell about Roxis-Nikki's or Flay-Pamela's current situation before going to Muppy's kingdom, but I'll do it in the next chapters. Sorry about Anna's heavy and depressing family history, but it's the truth I've deducted from the facts within the game. I think it is close enough.

Anyway, I thanked you so much for all of you who read this chapter till the end. It might be some bitter things for Anna, but it's the truth and we all have the right to know. Other characters have their own truth too, and I will write them all one by one.

Well, although it took so much time, I really love to write this story! Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! There will be more truths revealed in next chapters, so stay tuned!

**P.S.** Can you guess who 'the guy on the phone' is? If you're guessing it right, I might give you something good...


	4. Bonds, Precious things, and

Hello again, friends. It's been quite some time, but regardless I keep updating this story. Thank you very much for your reviews and critics, which push me forward until this point. As for you all concern, this story focuses on the future of Mana Khemia 1 characters, as well as their "truth".

"Truth" is my own creation of each character's secrets; explains more detailed information of their background story, which didn't explained in the game. I try to write them all as real as possible, so please keep reading and review.

This chapter is long, but please read till the end and you won't be disappointed! Hope you enjoyed it!

/

**Disclaimer**: All characters of Mana Khemia are belongs to Gust and NIS America, not me. So don't attack me with a fire skill! My Fire RES is quite good, but still... Oh, the characters' new skills, new items, new etc. and this story are mine.

/

Note: BGM means the background music which is playing during the story; it's taken from the game (replayable in the Extras-Music), and it changes every time a new one is written. Hear (or imagine) them while read this fanfic, and you'll enjoy it more!

/

**

* * *

**

**New Resolve**

By superecho

/

_Chapter 4: Bonds, Precious things, and..._

/

**/****Planet Wonderchak**

**/Muppy's Kingdom – VIP Guestroom 01**

**BGM**: A Boy's Worry

"...Hah," the gray-haired Vayne sighed, as he woke up from the bed.

Vayne didn't feel like doing anything today; last night was so surprising to him, and made him more tired than ever.

"Anna...," Vayne mumbled to himself, about the girl he cares so much.

After hearing the truth about Anna's family, Vayne feels so sad. Why they would go that far? To take away a person's freedom of choices, especially to something's as important as marriage... Vayne didn't understand. Was it that hard to find someone you care so much? Was it impossible to them to search out the person they want to protect forever? ...Is loneliness too much for sword masters to bear?

"Meow (Still thinking about that?)," Sulpher meowed from under Vayne's bed.

"...Yeah. Sorry to make you worry," Vayne talked to his cat.

With that phrase, Vayne get off the bed and kneel down to pet Sulpher. After a few seconds, Vayne look at the window. The sky is kind of dark, with white clouds covering almost the whole castle.

"Let's have some fresh air," as Vayne said that, he walk closer to the window and opened it wide. Sulpher jumped at the window's border line and gazed outside.

From this VIP Room Muppy prepared for each of his friends, Vayne and Sulpher could see the beautiful garden 3 stories below. There blooms many kinds of strange plants and weird flowers. Despite their weirdness, those plants and flower does pretty well at cleansing the air. Even the ceramic-lookalike roads nearby the garden become somewhat refreshing to see, with all those green trees and blue grasses... Oh yeah, the blue grasses which freaked Vayne out at his previous visit to this castle. Muppy said it's medicinal grasses which could be make into some curing herbs, so the whole castle have those grasses growing here and there. Well, medicinal plants do really make you feel safer by having them around.

"Meow (Nice view, good air)," Sulpher commented.

"...Wow. Really, Sulpher?" Vayne got all curious, since Sulpher has rarely shown any good impression on anything.

"...Purrr (But it'll be boring by the next day)," Sulpher let out his sharp criticism.

Vayne smiles at his furry companion, "Hahaha. Perhaps."

At the sound of breeze, Vayne recap what happened last night. As Anna sleep on his arms, Vayne carried her to her room and put her to bed with blanket. Anna's sleeping face was so cute and pretty (to Vayne, at least), so Vayne couldn't help but blushing hard at that time. As his heart beat fast, Vayne quickly leave the room. Frankly, that's the first time ever Vayne ever carries a girl on his arms. He never imagined that he will ever do such a masculine act before...

"... (Maybe, Anna is truly the...)," Vayne smiled as he think to himself.

"Meow? (So, you think that daydreamer girl is the one for you?)," Sulpher asked, as sharp as always.

Vayne's heart felt like it was just smacked with a club, "W-W-What...?"

"...Meow (So you're all over her. Fine...)," Sulpher yawned lazily, feeling bored.

"C-Cut it out, Sulpher...," Vayne whined to his cat.

"Meow, meow-meow (Hug her, kiss her, marry her, do whatever you want)," Sulpher said it out loud, while yawned once more.

"S-Stop that!" Vayne shook his head to the side, hiding his red face.

After a few minutes of silence, Vayne gazes to the distance again, "I wonder if Anna sees this too..."

Not long, Vayne take a bath, get dressed and leave his room. He knocked Anna's room which just right beside him, but there's no response. Either she's still asleep, or left already. Now Vayne think about it, there's no one in this VIP Guestrooms hallway. Have everyone went to breakfast already? With that thought in mind, Vayne and Sulpher marches together towards the end of corridor.

/

**/Muppy's Kingdom – VIP Dining Room**

**BGM**: Silent Diziness

Vayne and Sulpher arrived at the silent dining room for VIP guests. On the huge dining table, there's a breakfast set for one person, remain untouched. Vayne can only suggest that it's for him. Wait... What time is it?

"You're late, Vayne," a familiar male voice greeted Vayne from the other side of the table.

"Roxis! Where is everyone?" Vayne asked the blonde glassed man.

"They're up early and went out already," Roxis answered with flat tone, as he eats his breakfast.

Without waiting any longer, Vayne sat down his chair and start to eat as well. Sulpher also quickly bites his breakfast, on the black bowl near Vayne's chair.

"Roxis... It's not like you to be late in the morning," Vayne started a conversation.

"It can't be helped. Nikki forced me to talk with her for hours," Roxis' face looked slightly annoyed.

"Oh, what you two were talking about?" Vayne asked further for details.

After he drinks his tea, Roxis stares at Vayne, "About what we should prepare for the performance, and about Anna... But it mostly about some stupid stuff, though."

"Stupid stuff?" Vayne's eyes widen in curiosity.

"...," Roxis glared at Vayne, like saying 'Curiosity kills the cat'.

"Never mind," Vayne's chickening out again.

As the breakfast almost finished, Vayne speaks, "Um Roxis, about Anna..."

"I know. It must be hard for her, to have such a strict family tradition," Roxis answered objectively.

"You're right. ...Huh?" Vayne gasped, as he hasn't told anyone yet. Could it be...

Roxis tinkles his glasses, "Ah, sorry. We saw and heard everything about the Lemouri's family history and the other stuff..."

Vayne's face is so red now, "W-W-W-What...?"

Roxis looked apologetic, "Sorry, but it wasn't my idea."

Vayne tap his head, "Flay..."

Roxis throw a playful stare at Vayne, "I was shocked by the family history, but not as shocked as saw you pull that off."

_*clitter, clatter*_ Vayne dropped his spoon and fork, face is looked totally embarrassed.

"It's alright, Vayne. Everyone but Anna noticed it already, so there's no need to keep it a secret," Roxis assured Vayne.

"...," Vayne was dumbstruck.

"Oh, Anna has finished her breakfast and went out somewhere. She's kind of smelly, though. Probably she hasn't taken a bath yet," Roxis filled in some details.

"...," Vayne gave a zombie stare to Roxis.

"Don't give me that look. Just relax and stay focused. Here," Roxis consoled Vayne, while offering a new pair of spoon and fork.

Vayne was shocked by the fact, but regardless took the new spoon and fork anyway. And so, the breakfast finished after another five minutes. The Muppy-like butlers quickly took the eating utensils and vanished like smoke.

"So, Vayne. Everyone else is busy to prepare for the performance or just goofing around the castle. What are you going to do?" Roxis asked, as the two stood up.

"Meow (I'll take a walk around the castle)," Sulpher said, before took off.

"Yeah, take care," Vayne let his cat have some freedom.

"Vayne?" Roxis asked again.

Vayne think for a second, before smiles, "I think I'll look for Anna."

"Well, I have to look for Nikki too. Let's go together," Roxis offered the company, unusually more friendly.

Vayne asks, "Wasn't she with you?"

"We eat breakfast together, but she has finished way early than me," Roxis said, slightly feel disgusted at how fast Nikki's eating speed was.

Vayne giggles, "That's Nikki for you. Well, let's go."

...A Muppy-like butler appears suddenly in front of Vayne and Roxis.

"Whoa, what is it?" Vayne asked.

The butler however, just hands over a book and left.

"That's... a recipe book, right?" Roxis confirmed.

"Yeah, it is... But why he gave us this?" Vayne wondered.

"...," Roxis couldn't get the answer.

"...," Vayne had no idea, either.

\Obtained Recipe: [Wonder Cooking]!/

/

**/Muppy's Kingdom – Gallant Front Garden**

**BGM**: Sunset Skies

Vayne and Roxis reached the front garden of this castle, which happen to be near the castle's front gate. From afar, someone is singing.

"There she is," Vayne pointed towards the shadow of a person.

Right, from a distance, they can see a female Beastman is singing with her eyes closed. Nikki seemed to practice her singing for something... From the tune and melody she's humming through the song, it's clearly not 'Hey', her hit song. The tune is quite calm and relaxing, and Vayne feel soothed by it. Is it a new single from the school's beastly idol? ...It's kind of odd that nobody is watching her though. Regardless, the two steps in closer. But suddenly, Roxis stopped Vayne after a few steps.

"Huh?" Vayne wondered.

"Let her finish her song," Roxis requested humbly.

Vayne was dazed for a moment, before look at Roxis in the eye, "Roxis... Are you-"

"No! Absolutely not!" Roxis snapped with a glare.

"I haven't said anything yet...," Vayne tap his head, confused.

Somehow, Roxis calmed down and speaks, "...Well, Nikki is so much trouble. But to hear her singing like this wasn't all that bad."

Vayne smiles, "Right. Her voice is very soothing."

Roxis tinkles his glasses a few times, before speaks to Vayne again, "You know what, Vayne?"

"What?" Vayne asked.

"After we cured Jess, I'm busy participating for card game tournaments," Roxis told his story.

Vayne scrubs his head, "Oh, yeah... You were so busy that you couldn't attend to some of our duels."

"Haha, that's true. I thought I should use my skill with cards to practical use, so I postpone my alchemy career for a while," Roxis laughed, he's enjoying himself.

Vayne giggles, "Hahaha. But it went smoothly, right?"

Roxis' expression darkens, "I did win a lot amount of money and reputation from those tournaments, but you didn't know that..."

"That...?" Vayne is getting curious.

"Nikki was always behind me, following me almost everywhere," Roxis let it out.

"W-What?" Vayne's eyes widen in surprise.

Roxis' face looked tired as he sighs, "Hah... She always pops out in the towns I went to, like a stalker."

Vayne's face look puzzled, "Hahaha. Why she-"

As Vayne dig his own grave, Roxis lures him in deeper, "...Isn't it obvious? The same thing you did to Anna."

"I-I'm not a stalker! I just meet her a few times every week...," Vayne denied, but he just made himself fall down right into the trap.

"You just admitted that you're really like her, and is on a constant pursue," Roxis tinkled his glasses with joy and pride of his 'success'.

"W-W-What...," Vayne's face is uncontrollably switching between red and pink.

"Heh. You're so easy to tease. No wonder you were dragged around by people...," Roxis huffed for his rival's unchangeable trait.

"Haha... Hahaha...," Vayne tried to laugh it off, but feeling peeled inside.

Roxis inhales deeply, "Well, every time we went to a bar for dinner she always sing in front of public, drawing unnecessary attention..."

"...," Vayne recognized that Roxis' voice was somehow relaxed.

"But, well... Rosenkrantz family has never been a good socialist, so... I thought it'll worth me something to deal with those noisy people," Roxis continued his story.

Vayne grins, "You really glad that she's coming with you, right?"

Roxis grows a vein on his forehead, "Oh, not as enjoying as your distance stares at Anna."

Vayne starts panicking, "N-No, I'm not... Well, uhh..."

"Vayne, I just told you your weak spot, right? Why haven't you started to fix it yet?" Roxis complained.

Vayne's face start to look normal, "Uh, Roxis..."

"Don't whine, Vayne. You have to act tougher or you'll be picked on forever," Roxis lectured him.

"But...," Vayne reasoned, his eyes weren't into Roxis...

"But that's what makes Vayne a lovely man!"

"I don't think 'lovely' is the proper word... What?" Roxis was startled.

**BGM**: Stupid Hair Saga

With unknown (to Roxis, at least) silent steps, Nikki has already stood beside Roxis. On top of that, she is hugging Roxis' right arm.

"S-Since when?" Roxis snapped, left fist pointed towards Vayne.

"Since 10 seconds ago...," Vayne filled Roxis in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roxis looked furious.

"I tried...," Vayne explained weakly.

On the other hand, Nikki looked excited, "Wow, Roxis! Were you stunned by my new song that you couldn't keep your focus? You were so swayed that you didn't notice I'm finished already..."

Roxis is blushing, "N-No! It was Vayne's fault!"

Vayne scratches his head, "...Me? But you seem to be enjoying it..."

"...You!" Roxis' face is crimson; either from anger or embarrassment, no one knows.

"Oh, Roxis! You're so cute! My choice wasn't wrong!" Nikki smiled cheerfully.

"Choice? What choice?" Vayne asked Nikki out of curiosity.

Nikki grins mischievously, "Wanna hear the details?"

"Uhh... Maybe I shouldn't...," Vayne had a bad feeling.

"Don't say a word! And let go of my arm!" Roxis scolded the female Beastman.

Nikki's face looked scared... but actually, it isn't, "Roxis... Don't be so mean... How about those times I accompany you during your lonely times?"

"Please don't... Seriously...," Roxis sighed, depressed.

"...," Vayne is-

"Don't laugh!" Roxis fired at Vayne.

"I-I'm not!" Vayne denied clearly, but holding his mouth anyway.

As the trio is happily joking to each other, faint footsteps could be heard from the distance. From afar, Flay is standing firm with his arms crossed.

**BGM**: Defender of Justice has Come

With proud face as always, Flay sneers, "Gahahaha. I'm glad that you guys are having fun."

"What's so fun about it?" Roxis snapped.

"Flaya, I thought you were preparing for the act?" Nikki asked.

"My part is done for now. Pamela is working on her part now," Flay casually informed the three.

"Whoa, so fast... I haven't even talked about it with Anna yet...," Vayne is getting worried.

Flay grins, "But you have talked the most important thing, right?"

_***slump***_ Vayne fell to the ground, face-first.

Flay keep on commenting from afar, "You have grown to a fine man, Vayne. My training to you finally bears some fruits."

Vayne lifts his face, but was too shocked to get up, "...I-It's not like that."

Flay's expression grow stern, "Stop denying your true feelings, and accept it as a man!"

"Right, Vayne. Otherwise you'll regret it forever," Nikki said, half-advising and half-teasing.

"You don't want to be labelled as a coward for the rest of your life, right?" Roxis added, thirst for revenge.

"...," Vayne couldn't find a way out of this.

/

**BGM**: off

"Well, anyway... Prepare yourselves for battle," Flay said so lightly.

"...Huh?" Vayne was dumbfounded.

"Battle?" Nikki questioned Flay, who is staring into the castle gate.

"What do you mean by that?" Roxis tinkled his glasses, looking at the castle gate with suspicion.

"It's an ambush, my allies," Flay continued.

"An ambush?" Vayne still don't understand.

Instead of answering, Flay draws his Pyre Blade and put on his battle stance, "Here they come!"

_***BOOM***_ Out of nowhere, a smoke bomb was thrown into Flay. Vayne, Roxis, and Nikki weren't getting hit thanks to their distance, but they could no longer see Flay.

**BGM**: Hurry Up!

"Flay!" Vayne yelled, worried.

"Flaya, are you alright?" Nikki did the same.

Roxis stays calm, "Don't worry. That smoke bomb... I'm pretty sure it was the type that only used for disabling vision."

"Keen eyes, Roxis! Like he said, Vayne and Nikki! I'm not hurt at all!" said Flay's voice from the midst of smoke.

"Thank goodness...," Vayne sighed in relief.

"**FLAY! THIS TIME YOU WILL DIE FOR SURE!**" a rude-toned voice shouted from the midst of smoke.

"Huh? That voice...," Nikki wondered, her cat ears are straighten up.

"I know that voice...," Roxis tinkled his glassed for a deduction.

_Flay's condition, in the midst of smoke..._

"Heh. Nice trick, to separate me from my comrades," Flay praised the red-haired man in front of him.

The red-haired man wields a staff- or rather, a scythe with its sharp and curvy edge. He is slightly shorter than Flay, and looked fragile in body build, but somewhat seemed to be skilled in alchemy. He will after Flay even to the depths of hell, by equipping his slick evil smile and nasty methods- **Tony Eisler**!

"It's no use to flatter me. I'll get you this time!" Tony announced, as cocky as always.

Flay sighs, "Hmph... Don't you have another villain line? It's so old that I'm getting sleepy."

Tony bump his head on his own weapon, "Wha- All this time we haven't clash, and that's what you said?"

Flay didn't listen and starts a lecture, "Listen, you should sound more evil and threatening! Something like, 'I shall take your soul and torture it in hell, all by my own hands!'."

"Hmm... That's a good one!" Tony make a note of that, before return to the real world, "...H-Hey, don't play with me!"

"Gahahaha. You're still easy to be picked on," Flay laughed his jaws out, Flayvor of Evil style.

"Shut up! Let's begin!" Tony readied his battle stance.

Flay stopped laughing and tightening his grip to his mech blade, "Well... I praise your courage, but do you believe that you are able to handle me alone?"

"Heh. I'm much stronger than the past years," Tony smiled evilly with nasty eyes.

Flay smiles too, "Hmm, so you got some new tricks? I can't wait to see them!"

"Heh, you'll regret for inviting us here!" Tony mocked, before-

"**GRRRAAAAAHHH!**" the two men let out their battle cry, and start to rumble.

/

_Back to Vayne and co._

"It's Tony? How did he get here?" Vayne wondered.

"I assume he was invited by Flay," Roxis deducted from that conversation.

"Gah... I'm worried that Muppy will be mad...," Nikki whimpered.

"True... They will wreck the entire garden...," Vayne shifts his head down.

Vayne and Nikki are still gazing at the thick black smoke separating them with Flay, filled with worry-wart minds. Roxis however, turning his orange eyes towards other direction.

"...," without a word, Roxis took out his battle cards.

"Huh? Roxis...?" Nikki asked the now serious-looking blonde.

"Vayne, Nikki, take out your weapons," Roxis requested straight.

Vayne turned his head, "What? Is some-"

**BGM**: Ah, Disciplinarian of Youth

Just a few feet in front to them, a lady with short blonde hair is standing still with a goofy smile. Her eyes are dark green, and her hand nails are pink. She emits a strange aura of mischief, but her smile is mixed with some laziness.

"Long time no see, guys."

"Renee?" Nikki snapped.

"I know it was you...," Roxis glared cards at her.

"Still goes to the point as always, glasses? How boring," Renee Kearse, the girl who was always follow Tony, complained lazy.

"You're still not diligent, either," Roxis countered sharply.

"Don't be rude. The only reason I'm not doing things seriously is because it's boring," Renee argued, she's fiddling with her pink nails.

"So, you're here too?" Vayne rubs his head again, while giving a vacant stare to Renee.

Renee stares back at Vayne with strange expression, "Ah, the worry-wart boy in love..."

_***ba-bump***_ Vayne feel that his heart is about to stop beating, "W-What...?"

"Oh, that Flay fill in us some details through the wireless before arriving here," Renee explained with casual tone.

"...," Vayne kneel to the ground and feel hopeless, as his story looked like has been revealed to the entire world...

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not against those who like younger girls," Renee cheered Vayne up.

"...," Vayne didn't feel any better.

Roxis ignored Vayne and speaks seriously, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Renee sighs, "Hah... Couldn't we chat a little more? I'm not in mood for this."

"When you ever in mood for anything?" Nikki teased.

Renee sighs again, "Oh, please. Anyway, while Tony does his revenge to that Flay, I'm supposed to hold off you guys from giving that Flay any support."

The trio froze.

"It's Tony, right? I think Flaya doesn't need any help," Nikki stated the obvious.

"Yeah, because... Uhh...," Vayne hesitated.

"That Tony is much weaker than him," Roxis stated the cruel fact.

"D-Don't be so straight...," Vayne looked apologetic.

"It's not like hiding it will make anyone feel better," Roxis blurted another cruel fact.

"Ugh...," Vayne couldn't do anything.

Renee's expression darkens, "Don't get it wrong, guys. He knows all too well that he's much weaker than that Flay."

Nikki tilts her head, "Huh? Then, why?"

Renee closed her eyes and starts to speaks, "He hates defeat, and despises that Flay more than anything. So he trained like crazy, without caring about anything else, all for a sole purpose of getting revenge. He's persistent, and that's why."

Roxis glares at her, "You're on his side, after all."

Renee chuckles, "Don't say that. You're making me look like a villain."

"A villain's helper is a villain too, right?" Nikki said innocently.

"N-Nikki!" Vayne scolded her with trembling voice.

"Hey, Renee! What are you mumbling about with those guys?" Tony's voice scolded her, sounds of busy fight could be heard as well.

"Come on, just a little chat for old time's sake," Renee reasoned.

"This time, you should get serious!" Tony demanded from the midst of smoke.

Renee sighs and complains, "...Just a little, okay?"

With that line, Renee took out her azure-coloured crystal sword. Vayne and Nikki were surprised, and took out their weapons as well.

"We should fight anyway, huh?" Nikki spoke lazily, fidgeting with her giant hammer.

"Glad you understand the situation," Renee smiles wryly.

"Please go easy on us," Vayne begged, his body is trembling even though he has equipped his shield and sword.

Renee's expression become serious, "...Then, I want you guys to go full force."

"With pleasure," was Roxis' answer.

"Hey, are you sure about this?" Nikki asked.

**BGM**: off

Renee's eyes grow cold and merciless, "You have to. ...Otherwise, you'll die."

With that signal, Renee's Mana- the **Azure Flame Mana**, comes out. The azure coloured sea horse-like Mana, which had devilish cerulean horn like the unicorn! It looked more violent and cold than before, with his shield emits blue flames, and his backward-sword is shaking violently with aura of negativity from the bloodstains on it.

"Whoa, it's that scary Mana!" Nikki's furs are rising.

"We have to fight that... again?" Vayne looked uncomfortable.

Renee however, smiles terrifyingly, "Oh, not necessarily."

"...?" Roxis had a bad feeling.

With an expressionless face, Renee looks at her Mana in the eye, "**Caerula**, please do."

"...," the cruel blue Mana (whose name seems to be Caerula...?), didn't speak a word, but instead-

_***BURN***_ Burning his own owner in blue flames, and vanished...!

"Whoa, Renee?" Nikki panicked, and rushes off to save her.

"No, don't! You'll get burned!" Roxis hold Nikki's left arm, stop her in tracks.

Nikki's eyes are teary, "But Renee will-"

"Whoa? Look, everyone!" Vayne was startled by something he just saw.

A terrifying image is burning brightly in front of the trio... Renee, who was just burned by her own Mana's blue flames, is **FLOATING** with her body engulfed in fire! But if you looked carefully, Renee's body or clothes didn't get burned at all in the midst of those cruel blue flames. She doesn't scream or putting a painful face- She is only closing her eyes calmly, with her crystal sword on her right hand.

"T-That form...?" Nikki is scared.

"Roxis, could this be...," Vayne pointed out what on his mind.

"You're right. This is similar with Flay's Raiden Charge," Roxis confirmed.

"Huh? I don't get it!" Nikki demanded an explanation.

Roxis tinkles with his glasses before explains, "Like Raiden Charge which stores electricity inside one's body to power up, Renee did the same with the power of blue flame."

"Oh, so she's powering up with power of fire?" Nikki wanted to confirm her curiosity.

"Yes, but she is floating, so...," Vayne want to explain further on Roxis' behalf, but-

The floating Renee has opened her eyes (which somewhat become scary) and speaks, "**Enough foolishness. You shall be incinerated in my blue flame!**"

Nikki is getting nervous, "Is that really you... Renee?"

With another hard voice, Renee replies, "**...Of course it is me. Was my villain line too much for you?**"

"Well... Your voice is so dark, hard, and threatening...," Nikki shivered behind Roxis.

"**... **_***cough***_ How about now?" Renee asked, back to her normal voice.

"That's much better! Thanks, Renee!" Nikki get up with courage, no longer know what fear is.

"Well, sorry about that. That was my Mana's villain line, actually," Renee joked around.

Roxis starts to sweat from the blue flame's heat, "Are we going to fight, or what?"

Renee sneers, "Go on, guys."

"Okay, let's go everyone!" Vayne signalled.

And so, the fight begins.

/

**BGM: **Crystallized

"I'll go first! Analyze!" Vayne rushes forward, locking on Renee with the scope from his right arm's shield, and sliced her three times with his left arm's sword.

"...Still the same old skill, huh? Oh, but your equipments are different," Renee commented, she's not showing any sign of pain.

"Yeah, I'm no longer able to use Sulpher, so I synthesized my own weapons, based on Sulpher's weapon form," Vayne explained thoroughly.

"Wow! That's cool, Vayne!" Nikki praised.

"Hey, is it really the time to tell stories? Tell us her traits, Vayne!" Roxis scolded.

Vayne just remembered what was that skill for, "Oh, right. She is..."

\Renee (Valkryie Aflame). **Traits: **Human. Nullifies Fire.

"Ah, I see. My turn, then," Roxis spoke, before drawing a few cards from his deck, "Chrona Drive!"

With that shout, Roxis' Mana: the **Mana of Light **comes out.

"Well, well. It's the time already for this old Mana to work, Roxis?" Mana of Light mumbled playfully.

"No time for jokes! Go!" Roxis ordered.

"Alright, alright. Youth these days...," Mana of Light started to jump spirally, and howling.

A few seconds later, arrays of light hits Renee rapidly.

"Oww. Nice attack," Renee said that it hurts, but her relaxed expression didn't support it.

Nikki is getting pumped up, "That's not enough, Roxis! I'll support you!"

Nikki took out a giant seed, kneels down ...and planted it on the ground.

"What are you doing, exactly? I forgot," Renee asked gently.

"No telling!" Nikki played it smart.

Renee's expression switch immediately to a stern one, "Fine, I'll go easy for now."

Floating at an incredible speed, Renee flew towards Vayne and sliced him five times with her crystal sword. This time it's not only that hard edge tip of the crystal, but the hot blue flame engulfed it as well.

"Argh! H-Hot!" Vayne cried in pain.

"Vayne!" Niki called out in worry, taking her eyes off the seed she planted.

"Don't worry, Nikki. Just concentrate on your seed!" Vayne calmed his comrade down.

"Okay...!" Nikki started to focus again.

_***HOWL***_ the Mana of Light howled, and attacked Renee once more with the arrays of light, from the moon's direction.

"Alright, here!" Vayne yelled out, and took out a device which engulfed his party with protective barrier.

"It's that item which increased our defense, right? Nice one, Vayne!" Roxis gave his rival a smile.

"Thanks," Vayne smiled back.

"I shall attack again! Ice Volley!" Roxis used his Common Skill, which strikes Renee several times with ice shards.

"Oww, you guys really not hesitating, eh? That's good, then," Renee smiled scarily, before leaping against Vayne again and-

"Whoa?" Vayne was about to dodge, but too late.

"Cruel Stab!" Renee shouted. Suddenly her crystal sword is growing thin and sharp, thus she stabs Vayne with it. After two seconds, she slashed out her crystal sword from the stab wound, and leaving Vayne in small bloodshed.

"Ghh... Gah!" Vayne kneeled down, unable to withstand the pain.

"Vayne! Damn it!" Roxis swore as he witnessed his injured friend.

Vayne's expression doesn't look good, "I-I feel that I'm losing strength..."

Renee grins, "If you two not hurry, he might faint from the shock," Renee is moving closer to Vayne with her crystal sword back to normal, "Or I'll just speed it up-"

"No way!" Nikki cried in anger, "Tree Mana, now!"

Nikki's Mana, the tiny **Tree Mana** who doesn't speak much, comes out and pats the seed Nikki planted with his powers. A second later, a giant tree rises up to the sky, and Nikki hits it brutally with her hammer.

"Wood Storm!" Nikki shouted as her hammer hits, and numerous spiky fruits are falling down the tree, thus stomps Renee violently.

"Oww, oww! If it wasn't for this flame aura, my body would be full of holes," Renee grunted, as she knocked back from the fruits' impacts.

"Vayne, are you okay?" Nikki approached him, full of passion.

"I-I'm fine...," Vayne tried hard to take out something from his pocket, and-

_***gulp* **_Vayne digested a Chocolate Cake, and finally able to stand, "Okay, now I'm better!"

"Oh! What was that cake, Vayne?" Nikki asked.

"The chocolate inside it is imbued with alchemy, so it supports body's regeneration and improves physical strength!" Vayne explained proudly, while showing that his stab wound has stop bleeding and start to close.

"Impressive, my rival. You're always a step ahead of me in healing medicines," Roxis praised, rather joyful as he stood in front of the two to protect them.

"Thanks, Roxis. I'll take this Heal Jar too, just in case," Vayne gulped the curing medicine, quite happy too.

Unfortunately, Renee already heads in for another lunge, "Take this, glasses!"

"Ugh!" Roxis could only guard against flurry of slashes from Renee, only with his magical circles as shields.

"Nice one," Renee grins as she is floating faster towards Roxis, "How about this, then?"

"Whoa, Vayne! Look out!" Nikki sniffed danger and jumped behind three times, carried Vayne with her.

"Roxis!" Vayne called out to him so he followed them to dodge, but-

Renee took out a Tera Flame from her pocket, thus throw it at Roxis and- _***KABOOM***_

"Grrh!" Roxis grunted, as he struggles to get out from the flames of explosion.

Renee however, ignored the flames she made by the bomb, thus entered it to slash at Roxis, "Now's my chance!"

Renee slashes numerously at Roxis in fast-pace, ignoring the flames from the Tera Flame bomb.

"Agh! Urgh! I see... using your Fire-proof trait? Brilliant... _*cough*_," Roxis' fell down to the ground, his magic shield has broken.

Renee sneers scarily as she floats between the flames, "I guess you'll be the first to fall."

"Not a chance!" Nikki dashed immediately to go near the fire, thus took out another seed and throws it to Roxis, "Decoy Shield!"

"Cruel Stab!" Renee shouted her cruel skill's name once more and ready to stab Roxis-

All of sudden, Roxis has turned into... a voodoo doll?

"What the...?" Renee stopped her move as she was confused, but-

"Long Ice Bomb!" Vayne shouted, as he throws a long ice shard towards Renee.

_***CLANG, CLANG, CLANG***_ the Long Ice Bomb explodes to unleash flurry of ice pillars, which so closely dodged by Renee.

Renee sighs in relief, "Phew, that was close-"

_***ZAP***_ Vayne shoots out a Thunder Rod which paralyzes Renee slightly, thus slowing down her movement.

"What...?" Renee tried to figure out what Vayne's going to do, but in a flash he's already lunging in front of her!

"Take this!" Vayne slashed Renee three times with normal movement, thus finished his sword attack with two spiral slashes.

Renee floats backwards, "Oww! That hurts, you know."

Meanwhile Roxis has sit near Nikki, who is treating his injuries now.

"Teraheal!" Nikki used her Common Skill, which heals some of Roxis' wounds with a warm light.

"Phew... Thanks, Nikki," Roxis tried to get up.

_***HOWL***_ the Mana of Light attacked Renee once more with arrays of light, thus come to his owner's side.

"Are you alright, Roxis?" the Mana of Light asked.

"Yeah... If it wasn't for Vayne's defense device, I would've fainted already," Roxis stated his opinion.

"It's nice to have a friend, right?" the Mana of Light laughed playfully.

"Heh... I guess you're right," Roxis fixed his glasses' position with a smile.

"Damn straight!" Nikki added with her cheerful grin.

Meanwhile, Vayne is using several Uni Bombs to confuse Renee, and gave him few precious moments to attack her with his sword.

"Now, this!" Vayne inserted some good slashes on Renee's body, although the flame engulfing her nullifies some of the total damage dealt.

"Hmm...! There!" Renee found an opening to counter, thus knocked Vayne a few feet away.

"Ouch! I have to be more careful...," Vayne grunted.

Renee's expression turns unpleasant from the small scratches she got, "Oww, oww! Don't use that many alchemic items, please."

Vayne stands gallantly with a determined face, "**This is the way alchemists fight!**"

Vayne and Renee are smiling at each other; they are somehow enjoying this fierce battle. Roxis and Nikki are grinning, ready to rejoin the fight any second now.

/

_Meanwhile, on Flay's side..._

**BGM**: Hallucinate Bell

"Nightmare! Flame Gaze! Vortex!" Tony shouted three spells one after another.

"Whoa! Gah! Whoops!" Flay got hit a few times, but managed to dodge or block the rest with his blade.

Tony is getting tired, "Hah... Hah... Why didn't you just kneel down already?"

Flay grins, "This is still a warm up for me! The real fun is just about to begin!"

Tony is panting hard, "Ghh... Acting tough again? Hyah!"

Tony lunges in with his wand and strikes Flay in hope to poison him, but the attack was blocked perfectly.

"Counter time!" Flay exclaimed.

"...Shit!" Tony swore upon his mistake.

Flay swing his Pyre Blade with full power, thus give Tony a free flight towards the castle wall.

"Agh! Dammit...," Tony muttered in pain, as his backbone has just broken.

"Chain action!" Flay shouted with a mischievous stare, "Screwdriver!"

With Mana of Gold's power, Flay's gimmick weapon turns into a big drill, and he digs in directly at Tony.

"Gwaaaa!" Tony screamed in panic, as the enormous-sized drill is tearing his body apart.

With his remaining strength, Tony cast another spell, "H... Hellwave!"

Without warning, giant waves of fire are burning both Flay and Tony.

"Grrrah! Fall back!" Flay shouted, before he used a huge amount of stamina to jump highly in the air, thus avoid being crisped.

A few seconds later, the flame waves stopped, leaving the black-coated Tony.

"I never thought that you would try to take me down to hell with you... I'm impressed," Flay gave his foe a token of appreciation.

"You... You think I will be happy for that compliment...? _*cough*_" Tony is breathing heavily.

"I praised your efforts, but the result of this battle is clear," Flay tried to make his foe surrender, considering Tony's major wounds.

Tony however, pushed his body to limit, "Are you kidding? Even the universe will be destroyed; I will always and always refuse to lose to you!"

Flay grins and then laughs manically, "Gahahahaha! That's the spirit! Let's fight with pride till the last blood drop!"

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" Tony charges ahead without caring for his injuries, all to defeat his mortal nemesis.

/

_Back to Vayne and co., again..._

**BGM**: Crystallized

"Hah! Yah!" Nikki swings her hammer in wide area many times, but Renee managed to parry almost all of them.

"Hah! Try this! And this!" Roxis joined the attack, shoots out a lot of his cards to damage Renee.

"Ouch! Don't attack all at once like that!" Renee complained, her expression is growing tired by every second.

"Good, everyone! Now!" Vayne signalled.

At that signal, Nikki unleashed her furry rage, "Heartful Action!"

Steel balls from Nikki's hammer bolted off crazy towards Renee, ready to strike her. Unfortunately, Renee has jump in time to avoid it.

"Too bad," Renee commented.

"Judgment!" Roxis yelled, and lunged towards Renee with a bunch of cards in white light.

Shocked by Roxis' sudden attack, Renee had not time to dodge, thus she can only block it with her crystal sword... However, this is exactly what Vayne intended to happen from the beginning!

"You can't dodge this!" Vayne has already above Renee, "Black Catalyst!"

Vayne shoots three darkness element bullets from his shield which covers Renee in a black smoke, thus throws three Explosive Daggers at her. With Renee all stabbed Roxis move out of the way and Vayne does a head-breaking slash with his sword as he's falling down to the ground. Directly after Vayne executed his sword combo, the three daggers explodes and mixes with the black smoke, creating a huge explosion.

"Agggh!" Renee cried out, her face finally shows a sign of pain.

"We did it!" Nikki exclaimed joyfully.

Renee has stopped moving for a moment, before floating high again, "Oww, oww, oww! Can't you guys be gentler? I'm feeling down-spirited..."

Roxis laughs, "We'll die if we do that."

"Yeah... You are so strong, Renee...," Nikki purred.

"She has avoided the curse effect... But we almost win this, right?" Vayne asked, his breath is a little heavy now.

...On further inspection though, Renee hasn't suffering any major wounds. There are few small blade scratches and tiny bruises all over her skin, but that's all.

"I suppose not...," Roxis grunted, annoyed.

Nikki's spirit goes down, "After all our attacks? You got to be kidding..."

"...," Renee is just staying silent; despite her minor wounds, she is panting and her face looked pale.

Vayne nods, "True, but..."

Vayne inspects further... Renee is breathing heavily, she is sweating naturally (not from her own flame's heat), and her hands' fingers are trembling. Her eyes are blinking quite fast, thus her lips' colour has darkened. Her suffering now is not from body's injuries, but something else-

"Whoa!" Vayne knocked from his thoughts, as Renee has just thrown her sword towards him but missed.

"...," Renee is keep breathing heavily, her sweats are increasing in number.

"**Ugaaaahhh!**" a scream could be heard from the midst of smoke; apparently it was Tony's.

Renee glanced to the smoke for a bit, before her expression turns more serious, "...Almost finished, huh?"

"Renee? You don't look fine...," Vayne asked in concern.

"Does that mean we almost win?" Nikki seemed joyful.

...But the next second Renee is smiling- a bitter-sweet smile of aggressiveness!

"I had no other choice, huh...? Well, it can't be helped...," Renee mumbled all loud to herself in depressed tone, and-

_***SWOOSH, FLASH***_ with a bright blue light, Renee spread up her arms wide, thus her crystal sword fly up in the air, and its start to spin rapidly with blue aura. Renee also floats slightly taller than before, right below her sword. The strangest thing from this act is that Renee is currently closing her eyes and folds her hands to... **PRAY?**

"What is she doing...?" Roxis couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"She is praying...?" Nikki concluded simple-mindedly.

Vayne is shaking, "It must be more than that..."

Renee doesn't respond or react at all; she is keeping on 'praying' with ominous whispers, and doesn't move even an inch.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good! We must stop her!" Roxis readies his spare deck.

"B-But isn't it rude to disturb someone who's praying?" Nikki is worried.

"She's not praying, I'm telling you! Let's stop her chant now!" with that line, Roxis rushes forward to attack Renee again.

"Alright...," Vayne agreed thanks to the uneasiness he felt, although somewhat feel guilty too.

And thus, the trio attacked rapidly with their standard attacks, in hope to cancel whatever spell Renee is chanting now. However, Renee doesn't flinch a bit and looked a thousand steps away to be stunned. Now one minute has passed, Renee and her crystal sword are shining very bright.

"This is bad...," Roxis grunted.

"...!" Nikki's furs are rising up.

"N-Nikki?" Vayne asked, anxious.

"Oh, no! **EVERYONE, RUN!**" Nikki snapped, as her wild instincts sensed grave danger.

Vayne and Roxis followed Nikki's warning with reflexes, thus start to run away as far as possible. But-

Renee opened her eyes; her eyes are now **CERULEAN COLOURED** and shining! She spread up her arms wide again, and her crystal sword stopped shining, thus transformed into a long, complex-shaped azure spear.

With blank gaze of her shining cerulean eyes, Renee speaks, "**Longinus Allos**."

Upon those two words, Renee telekinetically moves that azure spear and throws it directly to the sky. The spear thrusts the lines of thick clouds; it's struggling to get through so hard, resulting in an energy crack within the silver linings and painted the sky with bright crimson colour. A second later a huge explosion occurs; from within the explosion, arrays of white light shaped like arrows are raining down to the ground- aimed towards Vayne and friends!

_***STAB, STAB, STAB, SPLASH, SWOOSH, SWISHHHHH***_

The violent arrows of light are falling upon Vayne, Roxis, and Nikki like waterfall. Each of those light arrows is so powerful, and scores many hard hits towards the trio.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Vayne screamed in pain, as he struggles in vain to dodge or block those laser-like lights.

"GAAAKKHHHHH!" Roxis tried to hold it with his Mana of Light's power, but it doesn't seem to do much.

"KYAAAAA!" Nikki used a tree to cover both Roxis and herself, but it's no use.

"...," Renee has returned to her normal self, although her face is not any brighter.

Renee is still floating, but Vayne's party is...

Renee look around her, "...Hey, you guys aren't dead yet right?"

"...A... Agh...," Vayne groaned painfully, his body refuses to move.

"...," Nikki has fainted with some major wounds.

"Nikki! Nikki! Gh... Damn!" Roxis feel bad, that Nikki fainted in his place.

While the trio lies helpless on the ground, Renee slowly approaches them with sour eyes.

"Glad that you're still alive," Renee mocks them a bit.

**BGM**: Wails of the Rain

...However, a cold wind is able to blow Renee's hair, although it's still covered with blue flames. Renee's expression turns sour as the cold breeze keep fiddling with her hair...

"...," Renee's eyes darken. Her expression grows blank...

"...? R... Renee?" Vayne asked her between his groans, still concerned.

Renee doesn't respond, but instead hold her hair to stay in place with her left hand.

"...," Renee is starting to look scary, with her face covered like that...

Seeing that strange gesture, Roxis couldn't help but tried to get up. Vayne struggles to move his hand and take out a Heal All from his pocket, but-

"...**Longinus Allos**," Renee cried out with blank expression, somehow has thrown her azure spear towards the sky... Wait, when did she start chanting again?

"...! That... That attack again...?" Roxis kneels down, while holding Nikki by his side.

"W-We'll die if we get hit by that attack again...," Vayne grunted, panicking to take out his item faster.

"What is Renee thinking...? Does she want to kill us?" Roxis grunted again, feeling disturbed.

Vayne is panicking, "Everyone! We must stay alive!"

"Easy for you to say...!" Roxis grunted.

However, everything is too late, as numerous arrows of light have raiding towards them... The light blinded both Vayne and Roxis' eyes, as if the angels have arrived to take them to heaven...

...

...

"**Dimension Moon W!**"

**BGM**: Splendid Force

Suddenly, a dimension hole shaped like a crescent moon opens up above Vayne and Roxis. The crescent hole starts to open up into a perfect full moon, thus swallows all the light arrows inside and leaving the trio unscathed.

"...W-We're saved?" Roxis said, as he slowly open his eyes.

Vayne's eyes widen as he sees the person who jus saved them, "Anna...?"

Anna turns her head to look at Vayne and co., "...Are you guys okay?"

Indeed, it is Anna who just saved them. Anna is standing in pride, gripping her long katana with her right hand. Her red alchemic-swordsman outfit that resembles her old school uniform flaps gallantly, as it touched by the gentle hands of wind. And unlike before, Anna's turquoise hair isn't tied up this time. She let her hair stretches down long, all straight without any ties, just like her mature form by the Mana of Illusion. Even just with the change of her hairstyle, she is now looking so much mature, reliable, and...

"Beautiful...," Vayne whispered to himself, he couldn't take his eyes off Anna.

"Vayne...?" Anna called out his name.

"W- Oh, y-yeah... We're heavily injured and Nikki has fall unconscious...," Vayne broke out of his trance.

"I see. Roxis, give this to Nikki," Anna offered a Super Nectar to Roxis.

Without further ado, Roxis forcefully make Nikki drink it.

"Uhh... What...?" Nikki is slowly regaining consciousness.

"**Healing Echo Ω!**"

A widespread blue warm light like water surrounds Vayne, Roxis and Nikki, thus recover almost their entire wounds.

Vayne looked behind him, "Jess?"

Jess, whose hair now is kind of messy, grins, "Glad we're here in time."

The trio start to get back on her feet, with Anna and Jess helping. Afterwards, Vayne gave them rough explanation on what's going on.

"I see... Even I didn't know that Tony and Renee were invited...," Jess is feeling bad.

"It's alright, Jess. Blame Flaya!" Nikki scorched with teeth grinded.

"Relax now, will you? You just woke up," Roxis alerted her.

Nikki, who is being loved (she thought) smiles, "Okay, Roxis! I won't make you worry anymore!"

Roxis starts panicking, "W-Who was worried about you? I don't want to have a debt, that's all."

Jess chuckles bashfully, "I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you, Jess!" Nikki hugs Roxis' arm once more.

"TWO? No!" Roxis struggles to escape.

All Vayne did was laughing at this warm scene, before turning his attention over to Anna again.

"Anna?" Vayne asked, as casual as possible.

**BGM**: Wails of the Rain

"...," Anna didn't respond; her eyes are locked at Renee...

Renee is acting weird; she is keep breathing heavily with her left hand covering her face. Her hairs are messy, and her eyes look terrifying...

"Renee, what do you think you're doing?" Anna asked her to the point.

"...," Renee just stay silent.

"As an alchemist and a fighter, I think you should know better. Judging from their conditions, you should know that using more powerful attack might take their lives. ...Did you intend to kill them?" Anna concluded harshly.

"...," Renee is still not answering, looking at Anna with tired expression.

Anna points her katana at Renee, "Answer me!"

"...I...," Renee's expression start to look normal, but she's still having hard time to speak...

Anna grips her katana tighter, her stare to Renee is getting sharper-

"Anna, stop that," Vayne said to her softly, before grabbing her hand and lowering her katana.

**BGM**: off

"V-Vayne...?" Anna looked somewhat embarrassed and confused.

As Anna look behind, her friends are smiling at her.

**BGM**: Vayne & Friends

"Anna, don't be all serious like that! You'll get bald!" Nikki scolded playfully.

"Indeed, over thinking is bad for human's health. Besides, there's no way that lazy bum goes to do such troublesome thing," Roxis stated it with cool face.

Jess smiles wide in relief, "Right. No matter how lazy she is, Renee is our friend!"

"You guys...," Anna was amazed and forgot all her anger just then.

"...," Renee was amazed as well; her tiredness has somehow been washed away to the shore and her face brightens up.

The cold and bloody atmosphere of the battlefield has been purified by Nikki's innocence, Roxis' 'logic', and Jess' angelic smile. Everyone including Renee could no longer feel afraid or restless; everyone now has remembered that, this battle is merely the 'game of friendship'...

"So? Shall we continue?" Vayne smiles wide, patting Anna's shoulder.

"C... Continue?" Anna feels dumbfounded.

Nikki is fidgeting with her hammer, "Of course! We will defeat Renee!"

Roxis tinkles with his glasses and took out his last deck, "Now we have reinforcements, there's no reason to lose."

Jess grins; she begins to shuffle the things in her bag, "I'll back you up, so you better win!"

Renee floats with a new spirit and smiles, "Five against one is kind of too much, don't you think?"

Anna stood silent for a moment, before joining the smiles of her friends, "...Victory is ours!"

/

**BGM**: Nefertiti

Afterwards, everyone has taken their battle formation.

"Understand, everyone?" Vayne confirmed the plan with the others.

"**Understood!**" everyone replied in unison.

Roxis and Nikki lunge forward, attacking Renee rapidly with their weapons.

"Hey, hey! Shouldn't you two relax a bit?" Renee grunted, as she is busy parrying the attacks.

"Keep it up, guys!" Jess cheered, while stirring the ingredients in her portable cauldron.

"Vayne," Anna demanded.

"Okay, Anna," Vayne nodded, and then taking a device from his pocket.

The mechanical device activates, engulfing Vayne's entire party with blue sparks of light.

"Oh, this is the [Combat Amplifier] from that duel?" Roxis checked, while still doing his attacks.

"Yeah, I still have some for our upcoming duel," Vayne laughed lightly.

Anna is smiling, "Impressive, Vayne. I should watch out in our next duel, too."

Vayne rubs his head again, "Thank you, Anna."

With their strength increased, Roxis and Nikki don't let Renee to rest. And...

"It's done!" Jess stop stirring, and put up her thumb.

With that signal, Roxis and Nikki jumped out of Renee's attack range, and-

"**Donor Bomb!**" Jess shouted, before throwing a big lightning rod from her pot towards Renee.

_***FLASH***_

"Ahhh!" Renee cried out, as the rod's explosion covers her in an electric field.

"Now!" Vayne leaps forward towards the electrocuted Renee, and throws some alchemic knives.

_***STAB, STAB, STAB***_

"Ugh!" Renee cried out in pain from the knives' stabs.

On post-haste, Vayne inserted his left arm's sword inside his right arm's shield. And trough alchemic light inside the shield, the sword comes out as a **GIGANTIC SHORT SWORD** attached to Vayne's right arm shield- forms a shield-sword weapon.

"Black Devotion!" Vayne shouted, thus swing the gigantic sword with all his might to slash at Renee, make the knives explode as bombs, and sends her flying forward.

"Ghhh...?" Renee did her best to do a feint, but...

As Renee flies away, Anna trails her behind as if she's riding the wind. When Renee's flying speed has decreased a bit, Anna draws her katana slightly and-

**Mana of Illusion** materializes above Anna, thus makes 3 shadow clones of Anna to surrounds Renee from 4 directions. Although clones, they're truly resembles Anna and has no blackish or faint features- Thus can't be tell apart from the original.

"Ugh...," Renee begin to stabilize her float position, "This is bad..."

Realizing that dodging would be impossible, Renee take a guarding stance.

Anna smiles, "It's useless."

The 4 Annas raises their katanas; which by the next 0.2 second those 4 katanas covered in enormous sword aura, and the next 0.5 second the 4 Annas unleashes 4 crescent moon-shaped shockwaves. The 4 crescent moon-shaped shockwaves rotates around Renee's body and slices her rapidly. As the cut wounds are increasing, the 4 Annas do slicing dash through Renee. After the 4 Annas have finished their slices, three Anna's clones merged back with the original and...

"T-That's...," Vayne is startled by Anna's form now.

Anna turned into her adult form, which appearance about 18-19 years old. Her hair straight out longer even more than before, her sapphire eyes widen a bit and shine a more stunning elegance. Her entire slim but strong posture will imprison anyone who took a peek upon this beautiful swordswoman.

The transformed Anna points her aura katana towards Renee, thus throw the entire aura energy and form a magical circle under Renee.

"**Lunar Mirage X!**" she shouted with an elegant, yet charismatic adult voice.

Using an invisible shadow walk, Anna steps in and does a spinning traditional samurai slash atop Renee and the magical circle. As the slash has been executed, Anna put back her katana back inside its sheath, leaving the magical circle to be active and strikes Renee with a moonlight beam. The shockwaves merged with the beam, and splatters to form a complete full moon...

"Aaah... Agh...," Renee doesn't know whether what just happened is real or not. It happened so fast, the pain she received was barely felt on her mind and body. But regardless, it made her has no more strength left to fight...

_***SSSSSHHHH... THUMP***_

Renee's blue flame aura has been extinguished; now she's no longer floating and fell on her knees to the ground. She even loses her grip to her azure crystal sword, while on the same time lowering her head.

"...Incredible, guys. I lost...," Renee announced her defeat.

...

...

**BGM**: High-Five for Victory

"We won! WE WON!" Nikki is overjoyed.

"Heh. Took us long enough," Roxis acted tough, but he's feeling triumphant inside.

"Congratulations, everyone! That was close, huh?" Jess expressed her relief and happiness too.

Meanwhile, Anna has reverted to her original young self.

**BGM**: Homeroom

"Yeah... Renee is a strong opponent for sure," Anna commented objectively.

"...Um, y-yeah," Vayne responded vividly.

"Nice job, my allies!"

As they follow the trace of the sound, figures it was Flay, who has appeared from within the smoke.

"Flaya!" Nikki cried in worry, looking at Flay's medium-wounded body.

"My! Are you alright?" Jess approached him fast, taking out various medicines from her bag.

"Gahahaha. I just had a good fight with this villain!" Flay bursts into laughter, before carrying a man's body from behind and put it down for everyone to view.

"Gah! Damn you... Flaaaaaaayyyy!" Tony screamed, as his nose hit the ground hardly.

Renee turn her head over Tony, "...Winning from him is truly impossible for you, eh?"

Tony has almost no strength left, but at least he could lift his face and shouts, "...Silence! One day I will...!"

Renee sighs lightly, "You know, waiting for that moment is so... boring."

Tony groans, "...Tch! Grrrrrrr...!"

"Flaya, it's unusual to see you wounded this bad," Nikki purred her concern.

"Yes, was Tony really that strong?" Jess asked while nurturing Flay's wounds, and she didn't chose her words properly...

"Hey! What did you just say?" Tony snapped, but had no strength to raise his fist.

Flay snickers, "Gahahaha. Relax, mighty villain! You have grown strong, although still not meeting my expectations. Yet, I praised for being able to fight me to your last breath. Stand up with pride as a man, and get stronger!"

Tony looked about to vomit from those heroic lines, but... His expression somewhat less annoyed than before.

"Tch... You don't have to tell me," Tony said it rude, but somewhat thankful.

"Phew, done!" Jess wiped her sweats after finished the nurse's job.

Flay rolled his right shoulder, "Thanks, Jess. Well... You guys seem to be enjoying your battle, too!"

Roxis steps up forward with a wrinkle, "We nearly DEAD, if you didn't notice that from our screams!"

Flay simply laughs, "Gahahahaha. I heard that, but what I'm should worry about? You guys are my fine allies in war! I trusted you guys from the bottom of my heart!"

"...I bet he was just too enjoying himself to help us," Vayne whispered.

"...Flaya. Never changes," Nikki agreed.

Jess pats both Vayne and Nikki, "Now, now, you two. Let's just accept this event with a smile, okay?"

Vayne and Nikki couldn't help but to laugh it off along with Flay and Jess. Renee smiles too, but a little bitter. Tony however, clenches his teeth while whining incoherently.

**BGM**: Light and Power in this Hand

"Ghh... Hey, Renee! I told you to get serious, right?" Tony asked her.

"I did... a little," Renee sneered.

Tony gets angry, "Why just a little? If you put it some more, you'll-"

Renee death-glares Tony, "...You know what'll happen. Don't force me!"

Tony's mouth has shut, "..."

Renee is looking at the ground, "I already told you right? Never talk about it anymore!"

Get scolded harshly, Tony redeem his behaviour, "...Sorry about that."

Renee raises her head to inhale a large amount of air from the sky above, "...No, I'm sorry too."

/

**BGM**: A Friend's Hand

As Roxis, Nikki, Jess and Flay are happily discussing their 'victory', Vayne approaches Anna who doesn't join in the conversation.

"Um, Anna...," Vayne can't help but staring at Anna's new look with long hair.

"...What is it, Vayne?" Anna answered her best.

Confused on what to say, Vayne starts it with general topic, "Umm, well... T-Thank you for helping us."

Anna puts up a blank expression, "Well, don't mention it. Back then I was wondering the castle before taking a bath... And I heard an explosion. So, I hurried up to the sound source with Jess whom I met on the way."

Vayne grins a bit, "Y-You were bathing...? Sorry to disturb you like that."

Anna speaks casually, "Well; I just didn't have time to tie up my hair, that's all."

"Oh yeah, your hair is actually long like this...," Vayne said, while gazing at Anna.

Soon feel uncomfortable, Anna asks, "W-What is it? I'm sorry if my currently untied hair makes you feel uncomfortable, but I'll tie it up again later."

Vayne is blushing hard, struggles to say what he had in mind the most, "No, Anna... A-Actually, I... I like your hair style better like this."

Shocked by Vayne's courage, Anna couldn't hold it anymore.

"D-Don't say that in public! I-It's embarrassing!" Anna pouted openly, with her face burns in red.

Vayne was surprised to see Anna's unusual reaction phrase; as if she's a different person, but somewhat strict as always.

"A-Anna?" Vayne chuckles and did his best not to alert the others.

Anna glares at Vayne with red face, "I-I was doing my best to act as usual in front of others... But you ruin it!"

Vayne is startled, "W-What?"

Anna glares deeper into Vayne's eyes, "You don't know how my heart was beating, after what happened last night..."

"Last night...," Vayne blushes like Anna after reminiscing 'it'.

The two 'love birds' soon fell silent with crimson flares decorating their faces. Both of them don't know what to say, and each other imagining things on what the other is thinking.

"...Vayne," Anna finally broke the silence.

"W-What?" Vayne answered with trembling lips.

**BGM**: Overwhelmer

Anna's voice filled with panic, "Y-You didn't do something to me last night, did you?"

Vayne blushes harder, "S-S-S-Something...? O-Of course not!"

Anna is glaring doubtfully at Vayne, "From what everyone said, you carried me to my room. There, you must be seeing my sleeping face. Because I'm younger, you might think of this, or maybe that... And then you start to look closer and closer... Finally you're no longer able to control yourself, and you start to do this and maybe that... Oh, and also that...! V-Vayne, what on earth have you done to your underclassman? How disgraceful...!"

Vayne's face sinks in red-blood colour, "N-No! I didn't do any of whatever you imagined, so please stop!"

"...You swear it?" Anna questioned Vayne in doubt.

"Absolutely!" Vayne nods hard in embarrassment.

The two panted tiredly, before looking at each other again.

**BGM**: A Friend's Hand

"Umm, Vayne... I wanted to thank you," Anna spoke out.

"For what?" Vayne asked.

Anna steps away from Vayne, "Truth to be told, you are the first person... to ever listen to my story."

Vayne scrubs his head as always, "Umm, that's just because you tell it to me first."

Anna looks at Vane in the eye and giggles, "Well, that's because you were eager to know about it!"

Vayne giggles too, "Hahaha. Am I?"

Anna moves closer to Vayne, looking above to gaze at his face, "It is strange, Vayne. When I'm looking at your face like this, I feel like I could tell you anything. I could get everything off my chest just like that, by coming in contact with you this way."

Vayne leaned backwards, "Uh... Uh-huh?"

Vayne steps back to avoid blushing, but Anna keep getting closer and won't stop to gaze at his face.

"Vayne, whenever I'm around you, my soul feels at peace. By just remembering things about you, I can always smile. Ah, what am I saying?" Anna smiled innocently.

At the same time, Vayne's face can't stop blushing redder and redder, "A-Anna? Are you saying that..."

Realizing what she's attempting to do, Anna hold herself back, "I-I'm not sure... Let me think about it..."

"**WHAT? HOW BORING!**"

**BGM**: Vayne & Friends

Vayne is startled, that a ghostly figure has spawn out from underground, "P-P-Pamela!"

"Gee, I thought the spring has come for both of you...," Pamela sighed in disappointment.

"Right. And I'm about to plan double engagements...," an alien in the pot said.

Anna was shocked that she didn't notice them, "Pamela! Muppy! You were watching us the whole time?"

"We just arrived here a few minutes ago," Pamela described.

"We wanted to come out, but you're in the middle of 'that'...," Muppy put details.

Jess, immediately noticed Muppy, come over and hug him, "Muppy! You came for us?"

"Well, I did say that I'll leave things to you... But I can't stop worrying about my love and friends...," Muppy expressed his manliness to the max.

Jess smiles wide, "Oh, Muppy... I'm so glad that I have you...," before her expression turns devilish, "But you shouldn't disturb Vayne and Anna like that... And, **put back that Nuclear Bomb!**"

"N-N-Nuclear Bomb?" Nikki's furs are rising

Putting up innocent face and sweating bullets, Muppy put a mysterious item back in his pot.

"Good," Jess smiles again, somehow revert to her 'angel form'.

...

...

"Y-You all were watching us the whole time?" Vayne and Anna questioned in unison.

"Well...," Jess sweat dropped.

"It was Flaya's idea!" Nikki immediately blamed Flay.

"What? We're together in this!" Flay refused to become a scapegoat.

"I believe you were the leader, hmm?" Roxis assisted the others.

"...," Vayne and Anna can't do anything but blushing hard.

Silence echoes. Feeling uncomfortable, Nikki strikes in a talk topic.

"S-Say, uh... P-Pamela, you pair up with Flaya, isn't you?" Nikki started.

"Yes!" Pamela hugs her Teddy in joy.

"Gahahaha. It's been a long time, since we're having fun together!" Flay join in.

Anna, tried to get off from her embarrassment state, speaks, "Y-Yeah. The two of you are way more senior than any of us, right?"

"T-True!" Vayne tried as well.

"Yes! Even before he recruited me, Flaya and Pamela have known each other!" Nikki added, she's in the groove now.

"Wait... That means Pamela also has meet Father in his young days?" Muppy got curious.

Pamela giggles, "Haha, yes. Want me to tell you how clumsy and nerdy Bernard was?"

Muppy's eyes are on fire, "I would love to! Let's talk about it in my private chamber-"

Jess' face turns monstrous once more, "Um, **Muppy...?**"

Muppy gasps, "Oops, you right. Let's discuss it later at the living room with the others."

"Better!" Jess smiled angelic again, made the others to sweating bullets.

Feeling left behind, Roxis tried to draw his courage and will to socialize, "I'm getting curious... How did you meet Flay, Pamela?"

**BGM**: off

"...!" Pamela gasped.

"...," Flay is silent.

Well, Roxis was just wanted to know, whether Flay was scared to faint like Roxis was... But soon the world around them turns ugly. A strange tension fills the air, making a darker atmosphere than before.

"D-Did I ask something wrong?" Roxis is panicking.

"...," Pamela put a depressed face and turns her back away from the others.

Nikki death-glares Roxis. He has wasted her effort to brighten everyone's mood. Vayne and Anna glad that everyone has forgot about them, but... For the situation to turn up like this is...

**BGM**: Phween Biography

"Gahahahahaha! What's with you guys?" Flay broke the tension.

"Uh, it seems I have made a mistake here...," Roxis apologized politely.

Flay punched Pamela's back playfully, "Come on! I know it's hard to hold our laughter for that old story, but don't make your friends worry!"

Pamela turns with a confused look, "Flay...? But, that..."

Flay flips one eye, and Pamela smiles.

"Oh, yeah! It was... rather embarrassing, so... we want to keep it a secret for now!" Pamela grinned.

"What, so that's all? No fun!" Nikki complained.

"Hah... And I thought I was asking a forbidden thing...," Roxis fell on his butt to the ground.

Vayne smiles in relief, "W-Well, at least now everything's fine-"

_***COUGH***_

**BGM**: Pitch Black

Everyone looked around to find that... Renee is vomiting water and a little amount of... blood.

"Oh My God! Renee!" Jess ran towards her, Vayne trailed behind her.

Jess coughed a Heal Jar to Renee, while Vayne checked Renee's pulse, body temperature, and other health traits.

"I was right... Half-way the battle, you're not feeling fine, weren't you?" Vayne asked her in worry.

Renee, although her face is pale, still snickers, "Whoa, are you a doctor or something?"

"No, but... We need to take you to the infirmary," Vayne objectively recommend.

"Vayne is right! Everyone, let's carry both Renee and Tony to the Medical Room!" Anna alerted her friends.

And so, Flay carry Tony on his shoulder while Jess and Nikki carry Renee on their shoulders.

"Grrah! Why I have to be carried by you?" Tony protested.

"Don't sweat it, now. A loser has to follow the winner's orders!" Flay laughed.

"Tch...!" Tony can't help but to stay still.

"You two... Carry me gently, okay?" Renee sneered.

"Hey! I'll slam you down, you know?" Nikki feels angry.

"Now, now, Nikki. She's injured now," Vayne calmed her down.

"Remember, you two have banished my garden... And it's a crime against the royal family! ...Well, prepare for the punishment after you two recovered!" Muppy announced with evil smile.

"Punishment...?" Anna wondered.

"Well, just think about that later!" Jess is smiling, while she and her friends are heading towards the castle again.

...

...

**BGM**: Welcome to the *Fluffy* Workshop

On the way, while Vayne and co. are ahead of Flay and Tony...

"Flay," Pamela whispered to Flay's ears from his back.

Flay keep on walking without turn his head, "What is it?"

Pamela hugs her Teddy tight and smiles warmly at Flay, "Thank you."

Flay is silent for a moment, before laughs, "I don't know what you're talking about."

/

_**To be continued...**_

/

**ENCYCLOPEDIA**

**BGM**: Nostalgia of Studies (Extra Version)

**A. Monsters.**

1. Tony

Vayne's senior at the Al-Revis Academy who has graduated years ago. He runs his family business, but seemed bored by it and in search for a new job. His grudge for Flay hasn't died out, and he'll use any method to beat him. Different from his high school life, now he is obsessed to defeat Flay in a one-on-one battle.

**Traits**: Human.

**Dropped Items**: -

\

2. Renee (Valkyrie Aflame)

Vayne's senior at the Al-Revis Academy who has graduated years ago along with Tony. She is still hangs out with Tony often, while doing her job as Tony's assistant. She is still hardly interested in anything, and often skips work. This is her more powerful form after receiving a fragment of Azure Flame Mana's power; which packs a deadly threat for Vayne's party. How powerful is she, really?

**Traits**: Human. Nullifies Fire.

**Dropped Items**: -

/

**B. Characters' New Skills.** Copyright by superecho

**[1] Vayne Aurelius**

Inherent Skill:

\**Black Catalyst**. Element: Physical/Dark

Use dark bullets and explosive knives to stun the enemy and attack with a huge explosion.

**Additional Effect: **Magical Defense Down, Curse

**Target: **Single Enemy x5 HIT

**Memo:**

Vayne's new creative skill; created by combining power of alchemic weapons and items.

\

Co-Op Skill:

* Support Attack

\**Black Devotion**. Element: Physical/Dark

Slash with a giant sword to create a huge explosion.

**Target: **Single Enemy x4 HIT

**Memo:**

Vayne's combined weaponry mixed with explosives for more damage. This is one of Vayne's new skills which he used against Roxis and Anna, back then in their duels.

/

**[2] Anna Lemouri**

Co-Op Skill:

* Support Guard

\**Dimension Moon W**. Element: Magical

Open up a moon-shaped dimension hole to nullify enemy's attack at a certain rate.

**Effect: **Nullify attacks at a certain rate, get another action

**Target: **All Allies

**Memo:**

Anna's variation on her Dimension Slice W skill; filled with the intent to protect others. The dimension hole it open up starts as a crescent moon, thus slowly open wider into full moon to absorbs almost all of enemy's attacks into another dimension.

\

* Support Attack [Intimate Strike]

\**Lunar Mirage X**. Element: Physical

Between dream and reality... Use illusions of self to vanquish the enemy within moonlight reflection for great damage.

**Target: **Single Enemy x20 HIT

**Memo:**

Anna's new deadly attack based on Centiflora X; utilizing more power from the Mana of Illusion, create shadow clones to confuse and trap the enemy inside a magical circle. The magical circle is actually an alchemy circle mixed with ancient seals of sword and moon, originated from Lemouri's family predecessors.

/

**[3] Renee Kearse**

Inherent Skill:

\**Valkyrie Aflame. **Element: Magical/Fire

Shroud self's body in blue flame to power up.

**Effect: **All Status up, Nullifies Fire attacks.

**Target: **Self

**Memo:**

Blessing, or maybe curse given by the Azure Flame Mana to awaken human's negative energy within the heart for a sudden power boost. This 'gift' is considered the symbol of Azure Flame Mana's hatred towards humans.

\

\**Cruel Stab**. Element: Physical

Stabs and slash the enemy cruelly, deals great damage.

**Additional Effect: **Physical Attack Down

**Target: **Single Enemy x2 HIT

**Memo:**

Increase sword's sharpness and swing speed by changing its form with one's inner power, thus let the user to do violent moves at high speed to an enemy.

\

\**Longinus Allos**. Element: Magical/Light

Spear imbued with Mana energy pierces the sky to deals great damage.

-**Double Up Skill**- **Less SP cost if Valkyrie Aflame is active**

**Target: **All Enemies x14 HIT

**Memo:**

Concentrated Mana energy aimed towards the sky. It is shaped like a spear which once pierced God's body. The scattering lines of ray it shots down are so powerful, as if it's the wrath of the angels. Since it blessed with a prayer, does it truly reaches the heaven...?

Note: Longinus (from Longinus Spear in the bible) Allos (Greek for 'another'), literally means "Another Longinus". You can say that it's like "Another spear which will pierce a heavenly body, one more time". The less SP cost is because if Renee has been blessed by Azure Flame Mana's power (the Valkyrie Aflame), she doesn't need to call him to do this attack- which will cost more SP.

/

**C. New Items.** Copyright by superecho

[**Chocolate** **Cake**] Element: Water

A cake filled with alchemy-imbued chocolate. Besides its sweet taste, it also has major healing and regenerative powers. Since it can be consumed as medicinal food during sick days, it's a perfect treat to chocolate lovers.

**Effect**: Restores a large amount of HP and increase ATK for a single ally. Effective for 6 turns.

/

[**Combat Amplifier**] Element: Earth

A mechanical device which spread outs muscle-pumping radiance, to heightens any people's strength around it. Since the radiance kind of dangerous, the machine has been set to have area-width and time-length limit.

**Effect**: Increase ATK, DEF, MAG, RES, and SPD for entire party. Effective for 1 turn.

/

**D. New Recipes.** Copyright by superecho

**[Wonder Cooking]**

A cooking book created by the great chefs of Planet Wonderchak. It contains so much detail on the ingredients, and the perfect timing to cook them. The tastes of the foods are great, but the horrible pictures in this book might make you want to puke.

Synthesize Items:

?, ?, ?, ?

/

* * *

Man... It's finally done! It took me weeks to finish this chapter (mainly, because I'm lazy), but it's done at least. I'm sorry that the battle scene in this chapter is too long, but I hope you like it. I mixed the characters' actual skills with the original skills I made for them, while visualizing the battle with the music from the game. XD

Don't worry, there's no battle scene in the next chapter! As an apology for this 35-pages-long chapter, I'll tell you about it. The next chapter explains about Renee and Pamela; if you read this chapter well enough, you'll notice that both of them are hiding something... A secret of their past... What is it about? Wait for the next chapter!

I hope you readers like the new skills as well, since I thought so hard about the names, effects, details, descriptions, and all... I picked some system menu from Mana Khemia 2 so it'll be easier to differentiate the skills... But I'm glad that I was able to come up with it. I love to write this story so much! I'll create more new skills for each character as well, so please look forward to it.

That's all from me this time. Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart, for reading this chapter till the end. Hope you like it, and stay tuned! See you in the next chapter! :D


	5. Hearts and Shadows

Hello again, everyone! It's very good to see you again. AT LEAST, this chapter 5 is finished! Phew! These last three months really make me freaking lazy, and not to mention I got work. Nice. I'm truly, truly sorry for everyone who've been waiting so LONG for this next update, but I work at it like a sleeping snail. Great. Of course I'm serious at updating (and eventually complete) this story, but my laziness get the best of me recently. I'm sorry, very sorry, so please forgive my lazy mind.

For all of you to know, I NEVER, EVER, give up on completing any of my stories. It's true I barely update any of them within months (and years to few), but even it took me years to complete them, I will do it. The trouble is I'm lazy, I got work, and I can't work on multiple stories at once. I should do one first, and once it's done, the other. Again, please forgive my slow speed in updating my stories. But regardless of the time, I hope the quality of my stories came up to your expectations, dear readers.

Well, enough of my apology. This Chapter might be a little hard on the edge, dark, and heavy, but that's how I came up with Renee's and Pamela's pasts. It took me some extra time to work on the Pamela one, since some freaking good analysis is required. Hope it answer your curiosities on what happened to Renee and Pamela so they become the way they are in Mana Khemia. Enjoy!

/

**Disclaimer**: All characters of Mana Khemia are belongs to Gust and NIS America, not me. So don't attack me with a fire skill! My Fire RES is quite good, but still... Oh, the characters' new skills, new items, new etc. and this story are mine.

/

Note: BGM means the background music which is playing during the story; it's taken from the game (replayable in the Extras-Music), and it changes every time a new one is written. Hear (or imagine) them while read this fanfic, and you'll enjoy it more!

/

**New Resolve**

By superecho

/

_Chapter 5: Hearts and Shadows_

/

**Flashback 1: Second Cycle**

...

...

On the edge of the city, there is a giant mansion stood just beside the entrance to the woods. In front of its enormous door, three human figures are standing. Two of them are kids, while the other one is an adult.

**BGM**: Wails of the Rain

"Whoa... Such a big house...," the blonde-haired little girl said with innocent eyes.

"You like it? Feel free to make yourself at home for the time being," the adult said with a comforting smile.

"Heh. Satisfied already? I thought you were pickier than this," the red-haired boy mocked with his goblin-like grin.

"Now, now, my boy. Don't discourage our honoured guest on her first day here," the adult reprimand the foul-mouthed boy.

"Quit it, old man. Don't ruin my fun!" the boy keeps foul-mouthing.

"Ah, I see then. This old man no longer need to gave this brat any money or let him to use the rooms," the old man smiled evilly.

"Whoa, that's no fair! Fine, I'll retreat for now. But I'll get you for this!" the boy ran away to the mansion's second floor, escaping like a top-notch bandit.

"Pardon my little brat. He's certainly one nasty little devil," the adult laughed.

"He's fine, I think...," the little girl commented lightly.

"Haha, your eyes are keen for your age. I'll be working at the third floor in my room, so don't disturb me if it's not urgent. Feel free to explore until it's time for dinner," the adult informed, before he's about to make his leave.

"Wait... About my mom and dad...," the little girl asked with a sour look.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Tomorrow this old man will depart to set them free of all charges, like he promised! While I'm out starting tomorrow, please ask my wife if you ever need anything," the adult gave her a worry-free smile.

"I see. Thank you, Mr... Umm...," the little girl got lost in words.

"It's Mr. Eisler, but... Why, just call me uncle if you want. As long it's not old man!" the adult smiles again.

"I see... What should I do now?" the little girl asked anxiously.

"Like I said before: exploring and... Playing, of course! That's what kids should do, right? Give my little brat some company; he's usually making ruckus in the second floor's hallway," the adult pointed above.

The adult is about to leave the little girl in second floor, so he can do his job in the third floor. However...

"Excuse me...," the little girl tried to get the adult's attention.

"What is it?" the adult stopped his footsteps in the middle of the stairs.

"Thank you... Uncle," the little girl said.

The adult is dazed for a second, before smiles, "Hahaha. You're welcome."

...

...

**Renee**: "Right. That's the time I started to live along with Tony."

"The very moment, when I start my life all over again."

"I hate it at first, that I should leave my home forever... But after spending time with him, it's not all that bad."

"I wonder... If I return to my home now, will I able to resume what I left behind?"

"...Who am I kidding? They'll kick me out for sure, thanks for my stupidity back then."

"Yes, back then... If only that incident didn't happen, then maybe I still..."

...

...

/

**/****Planet Wonderchak**

**/Muppy's Kingdom – Medical Room 02**

**BGM**: Homeroom

"...," Renee wakes up in a medical bed wearing patient's cloth, only to inhales a deep breath.

"You're awake?" said a voice besides her, who reveals to be Vayne.

"...How long did I sleep?" Renee asked.

"About two hours," vayne answered simply.

"...What happened to me again?" Renee asked again.

Arranging a whole rack of potions, Vayne answers with his back turned, "Soon after we put you into bed, you fell asleep and..."

Renee blinked, "And?"

Vayne felt chill on his back, "And, well... Uhh..."

Renee sneers, "Hey, it's not like I can pull my sword now."

Vayne gather his courage to face Renee, "Well, you were mumbling in your sleep... About going home or something..."

"...," Renee's head bowed down.

"Did you feel homesick or something?" Vayne tried to be gentle-

**BGM**: off

"**NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS**," Renee shoves an icy stare at Vayne.

"...," Vayne was shocked.

Renee step off the bed, grabbed her clothes, and make her leave.

"Wait! I-I'm sorry if I said something wrong, but... You still need to rest for a few more hours," Vayne suggested to her.

Renee turned her head and stared at Vayne. After a brief second, she sighs, "Yeah, I know you're just doing your job... But I'm fine, okay? Thanks, Doctor."

"Y-You're welcome," Vayne responded casually.

"Oh, and be sure to take care of him," Renee added.

"Yes, of course," Vayne nodded, and Renee walks out of the room.

A silent minute passed by.

_***SWIRL***_ a curtain to the left of Renee's bed opened up.

**BGM**: Ah, Disciplinarian of Youth

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? You, of all people, take care of me?" Tony, who was awake in the other bed the whole time, gibbered furiously.

"Now, now, Tony! I told you not to move yet!" Jess (who is treating Tony the whole time) scolded the redhead, before pinching him with a medical brush (on his wounds).

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing!" Tony replied in pain from his wound.

On the contrary, Jess strikes three times on Tony's most painful wound spots with alcohol-imbued brush.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHH," Tony screamed like a baby, making the most subtle-yet-funny look the world has ever seen.

"That's what a bad boy got for misbehaving," Jess stated triumphantly, before make some finishing on Tony's other wounds.

"Hahaha, Jess. You're standing out like a professional nurse," Vayne praised her with a decent smile, while handing her a medicinal drink.

Jess took the bottle and grins, "Teehee. And you're like a master doctor yourself, Vayne!"

Jess pour the bottle's orange liquid into a spoon, and deliver it into Tony's mouth (while he's still opening it in pain).

"Teehee! Perfect timing!" Jess feels excited by her 'A-Class-Performance'.

"**^&-%*!(?**," Tony groaned while almost choke himself during the medicine's ingestion.

Jess and Vayne laughed softly, but soon stopped at Tony's death-glare.

"Yeah, guys. **Very funny**," Tony said with tone of a grim reaper as he put a crouching position atop the bed.

"S-Sorry about that," Vayne gently apologize.

"Forgive us, please!" Jess demanded innocently.

Tony sighs, but after a few seconds his anger seemed to go away... for a particularly different reason.

**BGM**: off

"Tch... She's in bad mood again...," Tony mumbled to himself.

"You mean Renee? She's acting strange since the fight...," Jess sounded her opinion.

Tony sighs, "Dammit... After all this time she's been calm... I screwed up."

Vayne looked at Tony, "Tony, did you know something?"

"Why do you ask?" Tony asked him back.

"Well...," Vayne looked a bit nervous as usual, "From my examination, her body isn't very healthy. She seems to suffer from overusing of Mana power, but I'm not sure..."

Tony thinks deeply, "Is that so? I see..."

"Oh, and she seems to be upset about something from her strange attitude during the fight and her mumbling during her sleep... Did you know anything at all about those?" Vayne questioned further.

Tony shrugs his head a few times, but pleading silence to the question.

"Umm, Tony? Are you alright there?" Jess is worried.

Tony lay his head down on the bed's pillow, "You guys... Every single person has their own personal affair, you know. And, not all of them are as open-minded as you are."

Vayne and Jess are lost in thought. Now Tony mentions it... Vayne and Jess have exactly the same situation, too... It just... They got their way to share the problems with others.

"Don't mess into hers, okay? I'm warning you," Tony stated simply, but sharp.

"Tony...," Vayne feel sad.

"...Well, thanks anyway," Tony added.

Jess is puffing.

**BGM**: Ah, Disciplinarian of Youth

"Hey, what's so funny?" Tony glared at her.

"Well... You do care so much about Renee, don't you?" Jess said, matter-of-factly.

Tony chokes hard, "W-Why you, little...!"

Vayne is trembling, "This doesn't look good..."

"Relax, Vayne! Tony is all torn up! What could he do?" Jess smiles creepily.

"What could I do, huh? Plenty!" Tony jumped straight out from his bed, fist at ready-

_***INJECT***_ Only to have Jess injected him with a gigantic injection needle ...from BEHIND (when did she move?).

"...," Tony is now out cold.

"Jess...," Vayne sweat -dropped.

"Go on, Vayne. I'll take care of him, so don't worry!" Jess smiled innocently.

Vayne scrubs his head, "Go on...?"

Jess approaches Vayne with obvious gesture while giving him a light punch on his shoulder, "Ohhh, how cute! You don't have to be shy anymore, you know? I totally approve your and Anna's relationship!"

Vayne's legs tremble, and he nearly smashed the biological experiment- umm, medicinal bottles on the table fell to the ground, which would have resulted in chaotic scene of fire. (Who **brought** and **allow** those dangerous bottles to be taken in, anyway?)

"...(acting oblivious)...," was Vayne's current state.

"Hellooo? Vayneeee?" Jess tried to get Vayne's attention, just like that first day at the Al-Revis Academy...

"Whoa!" and Vayne's reaction was the same one as before (only faster).

"Gee, Vayne. Grow up!" Jess blurted sharply.

Vayne blushes, but this time doesn't even bother of hiding it, "T-Thanks, but... Well..."

Jess smiles reassuringly, giving Vayne an out-of-the-room push.

Looking at Jess' face one more time, Vayne couldn't decipher even a single excuse and let her speaks with a seraphim-like smile:

"Good luck, Doctor!"

...

...

**BGM**: off

The door is closed now. Jess is volunteering to act as a nurse, since the patients are still the group's 'friends' after all... After things have settled with Tony and Renee before, Nikki dragged Roxis somewhere faraway, out of the castle... Vayne get Goosebumps to think about it somehow. Pamela left the room smiling, but Vayne saw her making a sad face before she flew by, ...with Flay tailed her. Muppy is-

**BGM**: Block Pulse of Love

"Good Afternoon, my good friend," there is Muppy, just arrived here.

"Good afternoon too, Muppy. Where were you?" Vayne asked his alien buddy

Muppy casts his eyes to the side, "Something trivial."

"Huh?" Vayne got a question mark on his own face.

"Nothing important... For now, at least," Muppy threw the subject away with creepy curve of lips.

Vayne gulped, "O-Oh, I see... O-Oh yeah, Tony and Renee have got better!"

Muppy equip a sour face, "Yeah, I know... The blonde just passed me by recently."

Vayne is surprised, "Really? Why didn't you stop her? You said you were about to give a pu- Well, that and she is actually still not feeling we-"

"I know that much, thank you- But it would be honorless for me to interfere with her inner conflict of dark emotions," Muppy gallantly spoken.

Vayne blinked; unbelieving of what he just heard, "Y-You could tell, Muppy? Incredi-"

"Ah, so my hunch was correct. Today is indeed my lucky day," Muppy smiled cutely.

Vayne blinked again; feeling like a partridge in a pear tree, "Oh."

"Oh, see you later my friend. I have to accompany my dear," Muppy said, as he hurried to the medical room 02.

Vayne want to start walking again, but-

**BGM**: Whistling Girl

"Oh, Muppy honey? Did you come to gave me company?" a whistling voice can be heard from inside the medical room 02.

"I can't allow you to be alone with this barbarian, Jess dear," a gentle (yet strange) voice can be heard as well...

"Oh, Muppy! I love you sooo much!" the whistling voice said fluffily.

"There, there, my dear. Someone might be listening," the gentle voice reprimanded.

"It's alright, Muppy! If even Vayne could say that to Anna, then why couldn't we?" Jess said ...practically true.

Vayne trip to the ground, his nose is hurt. While Muppy and Jess keep flirting with each other sweetly, Vayne tried to cover his ears from mental harm.

**BGM**: A Boy's Worry

"Meow (There you are)," a black cat meowed.

Vayne lift his face from the ground, "Sulpher!"

"Meow, meow (I leave you for a minute, and you're almost died)," Sulpher said in his cat language; he doesn't seem to be pleased...

"Hahaha...," Vayne tried to laugh it off while he's standing up.

True, since Sulpher couldn't become his weapon any longer, Vayne has weakened dramatically in terms of combat capabilities. Sure he had covered up them with his alchemic creations, but still... Wait; perhaps it was Renee who is too strong after all...

"Meow? (You alright there?)," Sulpher looked worried.

"I'm fine, Sulpher. I'm not as injured as I would have been, thanks to everyone," Vayne explained.

"...Meow (Glad to hear that. Finding a new owner is a pain, you know)," Sulpher hissed in relief and tiresome manner.

"Ahaha...," Vayne laughed softly at his cat's harsh joke.

Well, speaking of which... Where is Anna? Right, Anna... Back then before leaving, she said she will start to think things through for their act... Since it so happens that she and Vayne are paired up, after all. But, where is she now...? Vayne can't help but to miss her already...

"Meow (That dreamer femme is in the library)," Sulpher broke in, read-mind-like.

"A-Anna is... Umm... Thanks Sulpher. Wanna go together?" Vayne acted casual, but-

"...Purr, Meowr (I'll be in our room. Just don't go die-trying again)," Sulpher cat-dashed it's four legs, as he finished the line.

As his furry companion is out of sight, Vayne marched his own two feet towards his desired destination. He had visited that place before at his previous visit here, so... Well... He won't have any trouble, just like he cured the two patients before...

Vayne stopped his feet, and thinks, "...Doctor, huh?"

...And so, Vayne scrubs his head as he always does. All he needs to do now is walk at a good pace, while his mind is filled with the wonderful thoughts- of the very girl he treasures in his heart.

/

**Flashback 2: Childhood in Scarlet**

...

...

**BGM**: Wails of the Rain

A quiet village, located deep within the mountains. The silence of the night leaves the whole country area soulless, as if there is not a single living entity abound. Cold breeze blowing from the forest, strikes the wooden houses a chilling sensation of demise. Bad weather, bad luck... Or so what the old saying goes... Does this also apply to the small household in the middle of this wooden kingdom?

**/? – Kearse Residence**

"Where is she...?" a man mumbled to himself.

"She's off playing with her friends, wasn't she? Still, this is unusual...," a woman replied.

"She's never been this late before. I'm worried...," the man groaned.

"Maybe you should ask around the village... It's rather cold tonight, she might catch a cold-"

_***KNOCK***_

A hollow beating on the wooden door echoes inside the house. Without a second thought, the man opened it- Only to find the _**terror of everyone's lives**_.

"D-Dear?" the man jumped in surprise.

A little girl fell on her knees, gasping for air. As if she had been running away from something dreadful, her breath is heavy and desperate. But the little girl's lack of stamina wasn't the thing that stole the attention of two adults...

The long-haired blonde little girl with dark green eyes has the most terrible face the world may have seen several times- A dark, hopeless expression of a human being who has given up on living this cruel, bitter life of men. ...And the most disturbing fact is that almost her entire, fragile-looking slim body is **all covered in blood**.

"D-Dear... What happened to you...?" the woman asked, both of terrified and worried- Although the earlier seems to be dominant at the moment.

"...," the little long-haired blonde doesn't respond; she is keep gazing to the distance, although she is aware of the presence of those who gave birth to her. What's holding her back?

"...Dear, please tell us what happened," the man demanded courageously, while crouching near his beloved fruit of love.

"...," the little girl still doesn't respond, but now she's lifting her head for at least getting the adults in her field of vision-

...That's when it strikes the man. When his eyes and hers met, he understood everything. Everything has come to a conclusion; one that might scar the little girl as well as her whole family for life. Those eyes... Those are the eyes of a-

"...," the man is silent.

As this situation continues, the cold wind from outside keep blowing into the house. The wind is cold, the air is humid. The little girl is shaking from the chill, her long hair which is keep flapping as a result from the wind seems to bother her... The red stains dripping from the hair's lower part are so unsightly... She feels so cold... So lonely... And her once proudly long beautiful hair is moving uncontrollably along her body, gives off the dreadful sensation of pain, which made her body twitched a lot now. The adults are just standing there, thinking to themselves. Until-

"...Hmm," the man smiled while giving his little girl a pat on the head, "You should take a shower, dear."

"...," the little girl simply doesn't move, the last line she heard might've been a dream...

"...You smell foul, dear. Here, I'll help you to the bathroom," the woman smiles as well, worry-free, unlike a few seconds ago.

"...," the little girl simply stood up- No, lifted by the woman and got carried all the way to the back part of the house.

"Ah, honey. Tonight's is perfect to dry up the laundry. Do Renee's as well, now would you?" the man asked the woman.

"Sure, sure! Ah dear, your hair is getting disorganized, let me cut it!" the woman replied from afar.

The rest of the night is heating up, as the adults closed the wooden door and locked it firmly from the grasps of violent night.

...

...

**Renee**: "...Yes, that was the moment."

"My early turning point on this life."

"The time when I acquire those eyes..."

"It's my first and ultimate demise."

"Why? Because those stain... it wasn't mine. It was-"

...

...

/

**/Muppy's Kingdom – Garden of Emerald Glass**

**BGM**: Sunset Skies

In a private garden located deep within the castle's underground area, the grasses are green like emerald. With its starry window near the walls, one is able to view the incredible moon, when it shows up in the late night, while embraced by gentle wind from the microscopic air vents. A tale told throughout the generations of Wonderchak Royal Family says:

"_When two are reunited here, here in this place where grasses are green, lies are burnt and truths are forced out, at the time the moon at its full strength, the two shall lived happily ever after upon His watch."_

...Nobody in the Royal Family knows what that is supposed to mean though, so this place is nothing but an alternative prison up until now. Yet, this is another best place to find peace and quiet besides the Kismet View. A perfect spot for one who is in the middle of personal dilemma; like this particular girl who ended up here instinctively...

"...," Renee is all alone by herself, head bent down, eyes staring to the ground.

While she is sitting here, in the middle of green plains, she has somewhat fell drowsy. It led her to reminisced one part of her most painful past experience. Yes; the cold wind, the humid air... The ill-feel sensation every time the wind messes with her hair; small vibrations which made her twitch over and over, which she despises so much.

"Of all of my memories, why I had to remember that one...?" Renee thought to herself.

Truth to be told, Renee exactly knows why. That fragment of her past is the base of what made her the way she is now; the root of those unfortunate events... How she could forget what happened that night? By keeping that strongest memory intact, she could ensure that the same thing will never happen again. Ultimately, not to those she cared about-

"My, how unusual to meet you here."

"-!" Renee was surprised and immediately gazes above, to the source of the voice.

A girl as grisly as a phantom is floating above Renee with hollow expression on her face, a cute teddy bear on her left hand. It is none other than Pamela Ibis, the renowned ghost of Al-Revis Academy- More than years ago, that is.

"You are... that ghost girl...," Renee stated lightly.

"I am... What are you doing here, Renee?" Pamela replied bluntly.

Renee grins, "...Well, it's unusual of you to act so straight and not-cute."

Pamela floats lower, "I just don't feel like it."

"Oh," Renee commented shortly.

Pamela looked different somehow... She is fiddling with her Teddy, constantly twitching for nothing, therefore vanishes and reappears at random. On top of that, her cute demeanour and fierce-sweet smile is nowhere to found on her face... Even so, Renee still doesn't feel like moving from her seat within the green grasses.

"Renee, were you bored, too?" Pamela asked out of nowhere.

"...I'm always bored. Geez, what did you study in the academy anyway?" Renee ranted.

"Then, you must've heard it from Muppy too, right?" Pamela asked again.

"The alien? What?" Renee put a question mark on her face.

"Well...," and so, Pamela told the tale of generations in Wonderchak Family.

_A little later..._

"..."

"..."

"...What the heck?" Renee blurted out of the blue.

"It's so romantic, don't you think?" Pamela grins a bit, her cheerfulness restored a little.

"...I'm not carrying a plastic bag right now," Renee ranted, about to vomit.

"Why, aren't you rude," Pamela smiles coldly at Renee, annoyed.

But she isn't puffing her cheeks with air as usual... Is there any meaning to it?

Pamela grips her Teddy tight, head lowered, "But still, it's so romantic..."

Renee turns her head and stares at the purple-haired ghost, "What are you thinking?"

"Maybe... If only... He...," Pamela mumbled.

"...Say what now?" Renee suddenly got curious.

"Nothing," Pamela hushed it coldly.

"..."

"..."

"You're weird," Renee criticized.

"What's so weird about being in love?" Pamela opened her mouth WAY too wide...

"Plenty," Renee replied bitterly.

Renee glares directly at Pamela, blaming her for this husky conversation. Intriguingly, their lines of speaking are blatant and negative, yet these two females don't show any sign of quitting the chat. By strange branching paths of journey, Renee and Pamela seem to have crossed lines in a few ways. What could it be? Could it be they way they live their life, the way they act towards others, or viewing things around their small world differently? One simple answer to be concluded is, the most basic factor to reacting each other at the moment, was in fact; **sadness**.

However, while Renee was hoping for Pamela's retribution, she was given a warm smile instead:

"Yes, you are anything but wrong."

Renee doesn't know what to do. For a few minutes, her mind has gone blank. This ghost girl confuses her to the heart. Somehow, even just in a blink of an eye, Renee feels like she just sees herself in a mirror. It draws familiar chill inside Renee's chest, which do quite a few shivers from the cold sensation to her. Why it does feel this way? It's certainly not possible, unless-

**BGM**: Smile of Ice

It hits Renee, "Ah. It seems you are unfortunate too."

Pamela stops floating around, and hover in place instead.

"What do you mean by that?" Pamela raised a question, she looked so sullen.

Renee take stand, caresses her short blonde hair, and walking closer to Pamela. Pamela glides backwards in response, feeling disturbed by Renee's change of air around her.

Renee smiles out of embarrassment, at the point of being cynical, "You look like me."

Pamela sneers mockingly, "Excuse me? I believe you're not even a quarter of the school idol as I am."

Renee counters with expressionless smile, "...We share the same eyes."

Pamela got herself bewildered, "Same... eyes? I'm not an optician, but I can say that our eyes have different color, saturation, and cuteness!"

Filled with thick pressure, Renee points at Pamela's innocent purple eyes, "That pair of eyes you have- They're not as innocent as everyone believe, weren't they?"

"-!" Pamela's sneer was shoved far away, far more than she could ever imagine.

Renee smiles playfully with confidence, "So I was right. Like me once did, your beautiful face was nothing more but a fabric."

Pamela's eyes thrusts like knives deep at Renee's face, "What did you say?"

Without any fear, Renee retaliates, "What I said is... Something ugly is hidden behind your face!"

_***SLASH***_

Suddenly, Renee's cheek is bleeding. Small drop of blood is dripping from tiny cut wound on her right cheek, staining the green grass below with scarlet color. No words, Renee just wiped it with her left hand. Cold as ice, that is what describes Pamela the most right now. She is floating; yes, floating. Except the gap between the ground and the altitude level where she floats is nearly zero. From Renee's point of view, anyone could only see her right side; right hand hugging the beloved Teddy, and face buried in the dark. Meanwhile, the other hand stays out of view. There is no need for sixth sense; a blind eye would be enough to recognize that something dark, awful, and terrible is lurking on the other side. Everything around it seemed to be engulfed in darkness within split second; as if the night has come, faint sunlight sourced from the large window has faded away within dark clouds. The air is so foggy... and depressing.

"Are you angry?" Renee asked a simple question, merely ignoring whatever thing has just happened.

"...," there is no answer from her; a reaction to be expected, when one encounter your average-wandering-ghost.

"Why do you angry?" Renee is constantly moving her lips.

"...," there is still no answer. Any common people will step back a bit after this, but not the blonde.

"What is there to be angry about? It's just like you said; everything is right," Renee won't keep her mouth shut, even just for a single fleeting moment.

"...," an obvious silence ensues. Pamela's extremely long hair is flipping around, although there are no traces of wind passing-by...

"First point," Renee put up her pointer, marking 'the number one', "I don't know how, but your clothes have changed. Back in the academy, you wear school uniform."

"...," there is no answer, yet again.

"Your uniform is somewhat different from us. It looks far stricter, formal, and ancient. While ours is less strict, less formal, and modern," Renee described the vital part.

Pure silence. Renee goes on, "It is for certain a uniform from decades ago, perhaps way back even before our Principal was born. The question is why you're wearing uniform?"

Nothing is making a sound. Renee speaks again, raising her volume slightly, "Then it means, you're wearing the school uniform when you died. Was it some monsters from an assignment? I learned from the school old records lent by Ms. Isolde that decades ago Al-Revis Academy used to be far more dangerous. Was that the cause to your death?"

"...," Pamela seems to be... groaning? The frequency of her voice was too low to be heard and confirmed.

"However, that is not the case right?" slow-motion, Renee lifts her middle finger, "Second point: that stuffed bear. I know it's common for girls, but it won't be there in your hand- If you weren't holding onto it at the moment of your death."

Without a single word, Pamela's right hand grips the Teddy tighter.

"Why you even had the time, yet mind, to holding something so sentimental at such critical moment? It is so bizarre and illogical!" Renee shook her head a few times in denial.

Another silence.

"Of course, your Mana resides within it... But is that it? Because even now you're lifeless, that Mana is still there. Contract with a Mana ends in two simple ways: either something happened to the contractor or the Mana, or either one break the rules. Indeed, something happened so you lost your life, but your Mana doesn't go away. Whether it likes you or not, it can't stay long at someone's arsenal without something in return- Energy it needs; which Manas absorbs naturally, from the nature as a life source. A Mana has little to no capability of doing so while disturbed by a human's presence; well, except it has a contract with him or her," a thorough explanation; a very rare thing to witness from someone as lazy as Renee.

Pamela stays quiet whatsoever; either she's not listening, or...

Renee coughs, "It's clear that you still have a contract with it. But how? No matter what the contents and rules, when the person dies, the contract ends. And human or not, a lifeless creature is out of question within the contract's time limit. However..."

Renee takes a steady step forward, "What the Mana actually need is energy, either physical or spiritual. And as most people know, it doesn't always come from living things. Physical energy maybe, but spiritual? Not so. A strong spiritual being holds a vast amount of energy is enough- Such as ghosts."

"...!" For the very first time, Pamela reacted.

Feeling her analysis has paid off, Renee smiles, "So let me put this simple: a ghost can form a contract with a Mana, as long it's powerful enough in terms of spiritual energy. That is the case for you, but there's more. Such contract cannot be initiated between a Mana and its contractor who has died. When the contractor died and the contract ends, a new contract cannot be initiated with the same Mana. Contract renewal only applies for human who has the contract broken, and renew it sometime after- **while they're still alive**. The same thing applies for spiritual creatures as ghosts, but only because they are dead to begin with. Oh, what I meant, because ghosts are spiritual beings- Not much different with spirits. Shortly, renewal affects those who stay the same creature as they were in the previous contract."

Pamela shakes.

Renee opens her eyes fully, looking directly at Pamela, "The answer is: you didn't form a contract when you were alive- You form a contract **AFTER** you died!"

"...!" Pamela gasps. Her face still couldn't be seen, but it's clear that she is shaken deeply by Renee's deduction.

"And then," Renee doesn't take her time to stall, "You have enough spiritual energy to form a contract- No, from what I've seen from our fight back then in the academy, your spiritual energy is quite superb. But what is the source? Most ghosts receive such strength from the cause of their death. For example: something they intended to do in life hasn't been accomplished yet, they have regrets towards something or someone they wish to solve first ..."

Pamela's head is bent down, frequently shaking. A powerful sense of malice resonates from her ghost body... Globs of dark energy are shooting over from within herself...

Renee dares it more, "Or, in your case..."

"**S**... **top**..."

Renee hides her right hand behind her back, and speaks, "...A grudge towards the killer!"

"**STOP IT!**"

...

...

**/Muppy's Kingdom – Corridor to Knowledge**

**BGM**: off

Vayne is walking in medium speed across this unusual-named corridor to reach the library, until-

_***FAINT VOICE OF SOMEONE SCREAMING***_

Vayne stopped, "What is that voice?"

Vayne examine his surroundings, but there is no else in this corridor besides him... He thought.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Vayne?" a figure suddenly floats behind Vayne.

**BGM**: Welcome to the *Fluffy* Workshop

"GWWAAH! M-Muccho? You scared me," Vayne put his right hand upon his chest; try to sort out his heartbeat from the shock.

"Please, Mr. Vayne. Ms. Pamela will be depressed if you got frightened so easily by a simple surprise," Muccho reprimanded with a smile similar to Muppy's.

"I-I'm sorry, but Pamela is enough for our thriller," Vayne informed Muccho.

"My apologies, sir," Muccho is more polite than usual...

...Not only his politeness; Muccho got a tape wrapped around his face, leaving only his tiny eyes to be seen. Some strange scars around his body are quite disturbing too, especially in front of 'Doctor' Vayne.

"Muccho? You-"

"Anyway, Mr. Vayne. What are you doing here, actually?" Muccho burst his line.

Vayne immediately forgot about asking, "Huh? Oh, that's right. I'm on my way to the library, when I heard this strange noise-"

"It was only this Wolfemian animal on this planet's forests, sir. There's nothing to worry about," Muccho quickly informed.

"Really? Phew... I was worried for a second...," Vayne let out a relieved sigh.

"Now you shouldn't be. Well Mr. Vayne, if you excuse me...," Muccho float-dash through the rest of the corridor, leaving Vayne alone.

"Ah, I forgot to ask about his injuries," Vayne just realized his dumbness, "Muccho is acting strange... Or is he? But I was sure that it wasn't an animal..."

Act stupefied for almost one minute, Vayne twitched.

"...Oh well, Muccho knows this planet better than me. Better get going," Vayne brushed the issue off, and head towards the library.

**/Muppy's Kingdom – Quarantine of Knowledge**

**BGM**: off

Vayne opened the thick wooden door; which frankly the only sound in this quiet library, similar to an isolated safe for information. The books and documents are placed neatly (much better than Pamela's job in the academy) inside metallic racks, while each section of alphabets and various symbols are covered with dust-proof glass. Vayne knows well, since the last time he came here, it took him 90 minutes only to get 4 books (which actually can be done in 5 minutes by calling the butlers). Thick- No, adamantine walls of crazy meters in width protect this place from any harm outside, even it's as tiny as a micro tube. No wonder it was named 'Quarantine' by the royal family. Slowly but steady, Vayne closed the door while reducing the creepy noise it produced. Muccho's small terror from before still left a mark on his chest.

"Whew...," Vayne calmed himself once again, "Okay... Anna, where are you?"

No answer. If Anna is in this 'library', she should've replied... Vayne think.

Looking around in every corner of this library, Vayne calls out to Anna, "Anna? It's me, Vayne. I want to discuss about our performance later..."

Still no reply whatsoever. That's really odd isn't it? Well, Vayne doesn't have to think so hard, since-

**BGM**: Blooming Flowers of Void

"Anna! There you are," Vayne let out relieved sigh as he found her, sitting down in the deepest corner of this library like a hiding turtle who surrounded by piles of unlimited swords- Books.

"...," Anna doesn't answer, let alone giving a simple look. She is focusing on the book she's reading.

"Anna? Can you hear me?" Vayne tried to get her attention.

"...," no answer, but the aquatic-haired sword master has gave Vayne stares from her ocean-blue eye, as sharp as her blade.

As usual, Vayne gulped, "Umm, Anna... So... What did you find? I tried to think of interesting ideas, but couldn't hatch any..."

"...," looking down to the floor, Anna leave her seat and approach Vayne.

"Anna?" Vayne tired to remain calm... and not blushing, most importantly.

Opening a page, Anna calmly says, "Look at this story, Vayne."

Slightly confused, Vayne does as he's told. An art of a man holding a sacred sword; fighting against army of demons- ...together with a witch's magical aid protecting him.

"This is a classic tale of heroic deeds?" Vayne's eyes are glimmering with excitement; the exciting times he once had before as the infamous 'Alchemy Man', fight against the 'Flayvor of Evil' for 'World Peace'. However, this story looks different...

"This story matches our specialties, Vayne. We shall make a short drama out of this," Anna flatly described.

"Umm... Sure!" Vayne happily accepted, until he-

Anna silently took out a piece of paper from her pocket, "...I have written what materials we need to prepare all tools we need-"

"-Wait, Anna!" Vayne said, half-screaming to her.

"...What is it?" Anna calmly asked.

"This story... It has a terrible ending! Why did you choose this one?" Vayne asked her with a sad face.

Anna unfazed by that, "I said it before, it matches us."

Vayne look at Anna's face disbelievingly, "What do you mean, Anna?"

Averting her face after short silence, Anna states, "Vayne; about us... It won't work out."

Vayne was shocked to the max. While Vayne wanted to talk about their 'relationship' slowly, Anna says it out loud just like that- And not in the fairest sense, that's for sure.

Vayne can't let it slide, "Anna, how do you know if we haven't try?"

Anna turns her face- an angry face, "Everything is written in there! Two individuals struggle to survive and make it to the end together, but no matter how hard, how persistent, they are... failed miserably in the end!"

Vayne never seen Anna so angered before, this surpasses her anger before on the dining table, "Anna, our lives isn't a story book! We-"

**BGM**: Overwhelmer

Anna's face turns red, "Even having two kids, they shall suffer the same fate, even they have four kids later, it will stay the same. But if someone else comes inside the circle- No, everything will be doomed even more! Oh, you're planning to have 1000 kids like Nikki? No! That's not brilliant, but lustful! Are you mad? It's no use, it's still-"

"Umm... Anna?" Vayne's face turns red- from embarrassment.

**BGM**: Blooming Flowers of Void

Anna got carried away by her imagination, but realized it fast enough, "...A-Anyway! This is our last time together, Vayne... Better make the most of it."

Vayne shakes his head, clenching his fist, "No, Anna! Why it has to be the last time? There is another way."

"Another way...?" Anna questioned vividly.

With warm smile, Vayne try to cheer Anna, "Believe in me, Anna. We just need to-"

Anna grins bitterly, "So, Vayne. Have you figured the way?"

Vayne's fist loosened, "Uhh, not yet..."

"See? Vayne, this shall be our last time together, and that's final!" Anna ended it harshly.

Vayne re-tight his grip, "No, it is not! Don't give up, Anna. I'll figure something out, I promise! There is always a chance-"

Anna abruptly screams, "Chances, chances! I had enough of being disappointed!"

Vayne paused for a second; both bewildered and confused, "Anna... What happened to you...? This isn't like you at all."

"...," Anna couldn't counter the argument. It's exactly like Vayne said.

"I promised to help you overcome your family's issue, so please don't worry so much. You'll get sick," Vayne showed his concern to the one he cares so much.

Anna's face darkens; she is lowering her head and speak with trembling lips, "...You don't know Vayne."

"Know what, Anna? If it bothers you, please tell me. Don't imagine every outcome by yourself...," Vayne tried his best to console Anna.

Anna lift her face; revealing that she is actually... crying, "Yes, imaginations! I hate my imagination now. Every single time... Every single time I imagined what will become of us, all I could imagine is the terrible ending in that book!"

Vayne is panicking, "A-Anna, don't cry...! It's alright-"

Anna is getting mad instead, "You don't know, Vayne... You don't know what its like; to imagine the scene of you dying in my arms, every single time!"

At lightning speed, Anna dashed her way to the door and exit the library in a hurry.

"A-Anna! Wait!" Vayne called out her name, while marching his feet towards the same direction Anna went.

/

_Back to the underground..._

**/Muppy's Kingdom – Garden of Emerald Glass**

**BGM**: Smile of Ice

At least, Pamela's scream stopped to echo. A few minutes have passed, but it seemed like eternity. Pamela is shaking her head rashly; globs of dark energy are sparkling over from her body like fireworks, but she is still holding the Teddy tight in her right grasp... Except now its position is in front of Pamela's stomach.

"Was it too much for you to handle?" Renee smiles dangerously.

"**Just... Stop... Please...**," Pamela begs. Her voice is rather husky.

"Grow up. This is still nothing," Renee shows no concerns at all.

Pamela shakes her head with more agitation; her face darkens even more into pitch black...

"It's no use trying to hide it. Sooner or later someone will find out anyway. Why don't you feel grateful to me, who had picked the perfect time and place when nobody else is around?" Renee ranted rashly.

Seeing all those black 'fireworks', Renee moved backwards a bit. She has no idea of what are those drops of energy; although it's obviously something harmful, yet she has no intention to stop.

Raising her ringer, Renee speaks once again, "Third and last point. More about the stuffed bear, and... that."

Renee points at Pamela; to be precise, the Teddy bear which is currently in front of Pamela's stomach.

"Judging from the way you treat it more like a regular stuffed animal rather than the media of your Mana, it must be very precious to you. You had it with you before you died, right? Of course, it must be simply a regular stuffed bear back then," Renee pointed out a standard conclusion.

"...Stop! Stop! Stop!" Pamela begged, with her head trembling all over, and black fireworks in motion...

Renee opened her left hand's palm as if presenting something, "Referring to my second point earlier, you hold onto that Teddy at the brink of death. With the fact that your Mana wasn't there yet at that time, what was your reason for doing so?"

Pamela doesn't answer; she is busy with herself...

"Resuming my third and last point, the answer is clear. The Teddy bear is something very precious to you; excessively valuable and irreplaceable. You don't want to lose it, so you hold on to it. You don't want to let it go, although it might put you in danger. Why it means so much to you? What's so special about it?" Renee works her left hand fingers rapidly.

"...**Stop!** It doesn't... have anything... to do with you!" Pamela scolds.

Renee laughs, "If it doesn't, so what? I just love to use curiosity to fiddle with others' dark secrets. Especially; well, maybe _only_ at a time like this."

Pamela's face remains hidden, but she might be making a very sour face right now.

"Let me carry on," Renee works her left hand's fingers again now, "Probably there is nothing special about the stuffed bear itself, so the reason must be on _how_ you get your hands on it. Wait, you did mention something about 'he' before. Also 'being in love', and 'romantic' as well. My guess is... **Someone** gave it to you as a gift."

"**...!**" Pamela has never been so shocked before. Or, has she...?

"That someone must mean a lot to you, am I right? A very special person you don't want to forget, no matter how long it has been. So, that stuffed bear is the very symbol of your bond with that person. Special bond you want to hold dear forever," Renee closed her left hand's palm to form a fist, tight enough so it shakes.

"**STOP, STOP TALKING**," a voice so barren came out from Pamela's mouth.

Renee doesn't want that to stop her since she has gone this far, "You must've missed that special person so much, that your spiritual energy went overflow. ...Or are you? If that's the case, meet the person soon after died would take care of your problem already."

"**SILENCE. SILENCE!**" that voice could be heard again, sourcing from Pamela...

Instead of faltering, Renee's words are getting stronger, "Another factor, then. That habit of yours."

Renee is pointing again at how Pamela is holding the teddy bear, "Ever since the academy until this moment, you're still keeping that habit. Whenever you feel depressed, sad, or unsafe, you're holding that stuffed bear _**in front of your stomach**_."

"**SAY NO MORE! PLEASE!**" the voice's weight is increasing further...

Amused to hear that voice, Renee digs deeper, "Ghosts, especially human ones, carry several burdens post-death. One of them is death-cause trauma; which make them have a phobia about something, the very thing which caused their death."

"**STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!**" a heavier tone than before, echoes from within her.

Like provoking intentionally, Renee grins, "There are two types: what thing made them die, or how they are dead. Examples are: a person died by fire would act hesitant to light a fire, a person died of fall over a cliff would have a height phobia."

"**QUIET... QUIET... OR I WILL...!**" begging for mercy, the voice is warning Renee...

Letting a little maniacal laugh, Renee open her jaws softly, "You would be the second type. You must have a phobia about your stomach, that whenever you feel insecure, you instinctively cover it with the stuffed bear. Meaning, your cause of death is located there."

"**...**," the voice couldn't be heard clearly...

Twisted eyes, merciless mind- the current Renee, "Pieces are coming together as one... Superb spiritual energy, gained from the cause of death. Monsters wouldn't be enough, of course. Why, incredible dark energy can produced from strong dark feelings, such as grudge towards the killer. Next, a prized stuffed bear given by a special person. You hold it dearly, even at death's door... A Mana would even will to reside within it and form a contract, like pitying you..."

Quietude rules for a few daring seconds, before the grand finale...

Renee took her stand, although it might be her last, "Well, I think I got it. Shall I?"

"**N-N-NNNNNNNUUUOOOOOOOOO...**," a creepy request of mercy, by Pamela...?

"Were you _**stabbed in the stomach by that very special person?**_" Renee unleashed her finisher.

_*crig-crig-crig-crig* _the land seems to shake.

[**HOOOOOOOWWWWW DARRREEEEEEEEEE YYYOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU?**]

...

...

**/Muppy's Kingdom – Castle's Keep**

**BGM**: off

"Anna! Wait!" Vayne yelled, beg her to stop. Unfortunately, she was much faster than him.

Vayne is running as fast as he could, even to the point of using speed-boosting items. However everything rendered useless until-

_***GRUMBLE, RUMBLE***_

Vayne's steps are interrupted and he nearly trip to the floor, "Whoa! What was that?"

Vayne examine his surroundings, but nobody else is around and nothing strange about the area he's in.

"It felt like... It's coming from underneath my position...," Vayne crouched down, trying to verify his analysis. This happened just like before, making him worried.

"Mr. Vayne."

"Gwaah!" Vayne was surprised yet again- Out of nowhere; Muppy-like guards are spawning in front of him!

"Leave the investigation to us," they said. Heck, how did they know what was Vayne thinking and doing anyway? ...However, they're right. This is not the time for that! Anna has gone a long way in front of him, and Vayne need to catch up!

"I'll leave this to you guys. Thank you very much!" Vayne bowed deeply, and making his leave.

/

**/Muppy's Kingdom – Garden of Emerald Glass**

_Back to the underground..._

_***CLANK***_

"...!" Renee gasps.

The shake stops. Out of nowhere, Flay is standing before Renee, showing his muscled back.

But no. That's not what phased out the scenery. Tilting her green eyes a bit to the side, Renee is able to look at Flay's mech sword, which firmly standing still- Blocking something.

**BGM**: Darkness' Voice from the Abyss

Renee take a look on whatever Flay is blocking, "...!" and gasped in terror. Gulped in shock. Terrified and sweating bullets out cold. Cannot speak so highly like before upon this dreary... thing.

"You...," Renee dropped her jaws, mouth opened wide by this horrifying creature- Who once was Pamela.

The thing Flay blocked is a hand. A gigantic, mega-sized black hand. As black as darkness, the hand is stretching long, a long way without flesh. A hand only with scary veins to view; they're carrying out dark flow of blood and make a whole arm functional, complete with dark globs surrounding it as active shields. Twisted in design, fangs came out from those oversized fingers. Yes, twisted. As it resembles a demon's hand; no, maybe it is truly a demon's hand. The dark globs are rotating with fierce faint screams along the arm's track, like a group of tortured souls. It is a left hand. Whose left hand? If you follow the arm, you'll find out that it is jointed from-

"Pamela, stop this at once!" Flay ordered.

Was that the right word to call her now? Yes, the demonic left hand Flay blocked with all his might was indeed Pamela's. The left hand indeed came from her left shoulder part... However, Pamela- No, maybe it wasn't the proper name for her current state. Clothes wickedly moving like its alive, gray-violet long hair raging like a thunderstorm, and... Those mysterious violet dark energy lines- Which orbits around 'her', moving flexibly like poison snakes. Her right hand is gripping Teddy- in its normal, human form. Except for that dark glowing vibration, and the two looked like about to transform any minute now...

_***RUSTLE, RUSTLE***_ The left demonic hand clawed Flay's mech sword; leaving numerous scars, like scratching a peanut with knife.

"Pamela, can you hear me? Stop this now!" Flay struggled and persuading at the same time.

Renee looks at Pamela's face, wonder if she's listening... Only to see a menacing pair of demonic purple eyes.

_***SCREEETCHH* **_Flay's mech blade is torn up, and looked like could broke at any second now, simply a plaything in front of the demon's hand.

Gasping for air; since the dark energy is taking his oxygen's space, Flay shouts: "Don't make me snap you out of it the hard way!"

As if laughing, the demonic hand moves more violently, tearing Flay's blade piece-by-piece. As the chunks of metal are falling down and making brushy noises, Renee's legs are trembling in fear.

"...?" Flay see her, but his hands are full now.

Suddenly feel like a coward, Renee's body grows cold. Renee braces herself in arms to keep the heat on, but it's no use. Her breath is heavy, as the world around her has begun to snow. She is afraid, cold, and lonely. A poor little girl tormented by her own misdeed actions.

"...!" Renee, still bracing herself in arms, is looking at Pamela with eyes of fright.

Yes, she can see it... She can see it... That scene of tragedy from Renee's most painful memories is replaying itself-

"N-No... No! Not again... **Not again...!**" Renee whimpered with childish voice and clenched teeth. Her expression now is far from her usual gloomy self. She is now simply a child who is begging for her parents.

"What's with you... Ugh!" Flay questioned, but the demonic hand didn't even give him one second.

The longer Renee stare at the current Pamela, the more that scene drawing real in her eyes. A demonic form, cursed with terrifying powers, bloodthirsty... So similar... Very similar to...

"AGH!" Renee fell over her knees; hands are grabbing her own head because of pain.

Renee struggles; struggles so hard, so she doesn't have to remember it. That 'home' scene was another story, but this... This tragic past event is still haunting her without voice like a silent assassin, hidden inside her shadow up until now. But without a 'monstrous existence' like Pamela is now, it won't be hurt so much. Dark powers completely filling the area, faint voices begging for life, and the scent of... The scent of m-

Renee shakes her head over and over in full denial, "**STOOOOOPPP!**"

"...," Flay didn't understand what's going on with the blondie, but at least he acknowledge the trick for the 'sweet'.

"Pamela, please stop! I'm Flay, in the name of justice!" Flay shouted, babbling heroic (if not idiotic) line.

[**...FLAAAAAYYY...?**]

"You have to stop! You have promised, remember?" Flay getting more serious with his mouth than ever.

[**...P-ROMIS-E...**]

Looking straight at Pamela's current purple demonic eyes, Flay shouts dramatically:

"**Remember what Supreme Ruler and Vayne told you!**"

_***SLID***_

**BGM**: off

The demonic hand's movement has weakened a bit. Flay didn't waste this opportunity to do a full-fledged cross slash and knock the demonic hand away.

"...Man, since the Graduation, I haven't panted this hard... *cough*," Flay strikes in a cool but also tired expression, while crouching on one leg.

Meanwhile, Pamela's demonic hand has shortened back to the owner. Pamela's demonic eyes are spilling tears... Images of two boys, one nerdy and one spineless, but both are gray haired, are lighting Pamela's mind with comfort...

[**BERNARD... VAYNE...**]

Pamela's dark energy vanished; her Teddy has calmed down, both her eyes and demonic left hand has returned to normal. Relieved she has regained her humanity, Pamela dropped down to the grass with stretched legs.

"Thank you... Flay," she said with her own voice. Her usual, sweet voice resembles an angel. And with that's done, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**BGM**: Sunset Skies

Relieved as well, Flay gets up, pick the scrap junk which once was his favourite sword, and look at it by sighing, "Sigh... Flint is going to get grumpy again..."

On the other hand, Renee has stop shaking and frozen in place instead. Letting another sigh, Flay approaches Renee and crouches a bit, tapping her shoulder to melt her icy state.

Renee is looking at Flay with anxiety, before Flay speaks, "It's over now."

The cold has gone. The trembling has ceased. The playback has stopped. The tragic scene has dissolved back into Renee's deepest part of memory. Free from her darkest image of fear, Renee is losing strength on her legs and dropped down like Pamela did.

"Hey," Flay called out to her.

Renee lifts her head to see Flay. The 'heroic' figure that has saved her day- Maybe not only hers, but Pamela's as well.

Embarrassed like a puppy, Renee apologizes, "I went too far. I'm sorry."

"You did indeed, so better pay the debt to her later. Got that?" Flay reminded; before remove his new (but now a little ragged) cape.

"...Yes, I will," Renee replied weakly. Her energy seemed to be lost...

Flay clapped his hand to remove some dusts on his cape, "Man, where did you learn a detective's deduction like that?"

Renee wipe out her sweats on her right cheek, "...A little something I learned as a child. Couldn't really put it into use in the academy."

"Well, you yourself seem to have story to tell, but...," Flay spoke as he walk over to Pamela and cover her with his cape as a blanket, "It can wait until the both of you get some rest."

Feeling relaxed, Renee brushed over all her negative energy and gets the little rest she's so desperately need. Mentally and physically, she's never been this exhausted before. One thing made her calm now, is that the shadows of her past has fled away... At least, for now.

/

**BGM**: off

_Deep within her slumber, Pamela sink into the sea of consciousness. She sinks so deep, back to many, many, far too many years ago, in her life time..._

**~Memoir of the Sweet Little Lady~**

**BGM**: Sunny Day City

"Welcome to our town, a livelihood for people investing business, making friends, start a family, and have fun!" a female guide with golden hair announced to the town's visitors with lovely 100 Watts smile.

"To your right, there is the Cherub's Bank. Feel free to store your money, donate for the town, or invest some good-smelly business!" the guide pointed to the impressive-looking bank on her left, anticipating the people's positive feedback.

"Whoo!" yes, it is positive.

"Just behind me, there is the Raguel Hall. People can do all kinds of fun activities using these facilities," the guide moved out of the way, for the visitor to see the playground for kids, the comfy oak chairs for elders, a huge library personally under Mayor's care, also all beautiful tress and grasses surrounding them all.

"WHOOO!" another positive feedback.

"And last but not least... To your left, there is the House of Gabrielle, an orphanage where the poor, innocent, orphans are living. Please donate your help and mercy to the bank for them, or find the angel in your heart and adopt one of them! *sob*" the blonde guide let out some small tears; whether real or not, it's hard to tell.

Instead of some cries, visitors are blitzkrieg-ing towards the orphanage (while stomping on the guide in the process), break the doors, and yelling at the counter lady.

"I want to adopt a child!"

"I want it a boy!"

"I want it a girl!"

"Any blondie?"

"Black hair is the best!"

"What about brunette?"

While the counter lady is (forced to) going crazy with the adoption forms and family papers, a group of small children are peeking behind an enormous wooden door far, far behind.

"Yeah! Another good chance!" a boy with small bruises on his face whispered in high spirits.

"Guys... I appreciate this, but...," a little girl with long, violet hair nervously whispered.

"Don't give up now. Once you speak, there is always a chance," another girl but brunette encouraged.

"We'll back you up, so no worries!" another boy with white skin proudly said.

"Come on, you should go girl for once!" another short-haired girl gave her a push.

"If you say so... Alright, let's go!" the violet-haired girl and her friends start to do their 'thing'.

...

...

**BGM**: Memories of the Tree

...And the day ended. Thanks to the 'brilliant' presentation from the guide, all of the children in the orphanage have been adopted- Except one.

"...," the previous little girl with long, gray-violet hair is sitting all alone in a room where she used to play with all her friends.

"Dear, don't be so sad," a kind old woman with aging hair comforted her from behind.

"Why is no one adopting me?" the little girl fold her feet with annoyed look on her face.

"It is up to the Great Will up there, little one. Just do what you can and leave the rest to Him. It'll come back to you eventually," the old woman wisely reprimanded.

"But when? And how? Dan always told me that I have a beautiful face. Mary was always envious of my sweet voice. Ralph was admiring my delightful skin. Vanessa can only wish for a pretty long hair like mine. Even so, none of those traits bring me any luck with new parents," the little girl confessed all her depression she's been holding for so many years.

The old woman caresses the little girl's violet long hair, hoping to make her feel any better. Outside of the room, the orphanage's owner watched with aching heart. It's true; she's been all alone since she was born. The owner found her as a newborn baby, crying all alone in a stranded house within deserted village. A spooky house it is, since there are all occult stuff like magic circle, spells carved to the floor, and broken bottles of potions. There is also dark and evil atmosphere filling the entire house. The owner got out as soon as she verified there is no one else alive inside, and carries the baby to her orphanage in town. ...Well, that was many years ago.

"Granny... Where are my real parents? Why did they leave me right after I was born?" the little girl begged with sorrowful voice.

Unable to tell the truth, the old woman steer the conversation to a different direction, "Please dear, it's not like you to complaints and sighs. You are the angel of this orphanage. Everybody in this town knows that!"

Letting some small tears, the little girl speaks with deep sorrow, "I know, Granny. But... I-I just... I just... feel tired after so many years..."

The old woman hugged the little girl, comforting her from the pain she suffered this whole time. The owner knows; the real parents of that little girl are- No longer exists in this world. After taking her to the orphanage, the owner instructed some mercenaries to investigate the house. Results are: the house belongs to an alchemist and his wife. It seems an accident happened during an alchemy project, and both of them are dead. Well, shortly after giving birth to the baby inside the wife's womb that is. Several things left unexplained, as various Dark Arts equipments are scattered around the village hall- and a larger magic circle used for summoning is left on its ground. What are tools for magic doing in that village? What's that summoning circle is supposed to call? The village was attacked by bandits regularly before, but they vanished after this incident. Is there a connection? Nobody really knows.

The owner dashed to her office, meddling with some papers in rush. Meanwhile, the little girl has calmed down.

"I'm sorry Granny, for crying like this," the little girl apologized.

"That's alright, dear. You've been through many hardships, so you'll need someone to relieve your mind of all those stress," the old woman smiles warmly.

One hour later, the little girl had her dinner with the old woman accompanying her. However, the owner didn't show up. So the good little girl took the owner's dinner to her office, where she founds-

"Ms. owner, I bring your- What are you doing?" the little girl is dazed by the messy office, papers are scattered around everywhere.

"Hahaha, thank you for bring me my dinner. I was busy looking for this paper, so my office is a mess now. Please just put it there, I'll eat it as soon as I checked this out," the owner gave her a smile, while holding a piece of advertisement paper.

The little girl glanced at the paper a bit, "Al... Re-what? A-c-a-de-m-y? What is that? A school?"

The owner grins huge, "If my intuition is correct, this will solve your problem!"

"Really?" the little girl's poor eyes shine a bit.

"I promise! I will verify this as ASAP, so just wait a little longer okay?" the owner replied with cheerful tone.

"I will, Ms. Owner!" the little girl finally smiles.

The owner caresses the little girl's beautiful long hair, "Until then, please be a good little lady... **Pamela**."

...

...

"_I have... long forgotten about my life, yet alone my childhood. Those were my hardest times; maybe that's why I hardly remember any of them. I was laughing most of the time; together with all my friends at the orphanage, similar to what I am now. But eventually they will leave me all alone- no matter how close we have been; once they left I have to start anew with new children, and forced to forget the old ones. Everyone is growing up and moving on, but not me. In the end, I'm always crying alone..."_

/

**~Memoir of the Sweet Young Lady~**

**BGM**: Homeroom

"Good morning, students. Welcome to the Al-Revis Academy! This is a school of alchemy, where all of you will be taught everything you need to be great alchemists. Alchemy is not magic or dark force- it's science! Well, alchemy isn't' very well known yet among the public, but no worries! Once you mastered it, it'll pretty useful for daily life basis; from house chores, working, and earning money. As the few great alchemists who've built this school try to achieve, we professors who've learned directly under these masters will lead you to be true alchemists and spread the incredible potential of alchemy throughout the entire world!" an energetic well-mannered teacher properly educate his freshmen.

"Incredible, sir! I'm looking forward to learn a lot from you and other professors!" a male student with bright eyes shouted.

"Well said, young one! But do beware; neither the sites nor I will going easy on you! Ha-ha!" the teacher responded, full of energy.

"But teacher, we're floating far, far above in the sky! Who will recognize our efforts should we succeed anyway?" a female, rather gloomy student raised a good question.

"What an interesting trivia! I believe it's up to you who graduates will do, once you descended down there! Teach those people a good lesson! Ha-ha!" another energetic answer- what did he eats this morning?

"...Metaphorically?" a rather frightened female student asked.

"Done with the proper introduction for myself, now it's your turn! Step up one by one, students. Being shy is unacceptable!" a powerful quote, or rather an order, from this 'hot' teacher. Uhhh, he did ignore the question before NOT on purpose... Right?

A male student stood up, "But sir, your haven't told us your name-"

"You want to go first? It's destiny that your seat is in the leftmost of the first row! Go ahead!" well; it sounded like he was actually deaf.

"Some goofy teacher...," a male student whispered to himself.

"I HEARD THAT! **DETENTION!**"

...Maybe not.

...

...

"...You're next! Please make it brief, but memorable!" the teacher demanded too much for his own good.

A female student- Beautiful one, that is- Walk towards the blackboard packed with excellent confidence. Her beautiful long, long gray-ish hair spreads out slightly for every step she took. Her violet eyes are mysterious yet adorable; perfectly fit her lovely lips, well-rounded posture, and smooth skin. Not to mention her discipline for wearing the flamboyant and formal uniform of this 'kind-of-recently' established academy- Which gave about ten dunces already the 'water bucket' duty. As she presented her face in front of the class, every single of (remaining) student's world is turned to her.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Pamela Ibis; I came from the orphanage in the faraway town below on my guardians' guidance. I have no parents and always lonely back then, but... I'm looking forward to make the best of my time here with all of you," the young lady finished with a bow.

As if an angel has spoken in His stead, everything within the class has quieted down completely. The young lady's courteous, passionate, and most importantly honest speech has touched all students, even the teacher himself. A simple wish the young lady requested is so pure and innocent, taken out from the deep dusty box right inside her heart. Soon, the young lady's presence stands out in front of everyone's eyes...

_Gathering Assignment_

"Man, where we can find some Spinacherb?" a male student groaned.

"I think it grows beneath some trees... Ah, there it is! I found it!" the young lady picked the material up with joy.

"You're so smart, Pamela! Glad I teamed up with you!" the male student is so happy.

_Item Creation Quiz_

"Pamela, please mention one variation for synthesizing Nectar!" a teacher asked.

"Tangerine, Belgrade Potato, and Salt!" the young lady answered quickly.

"Correct! That's the third correct answer you have given to me this week, Pamela! Well done," the teacher praised.

_Workshop_

"Pamela, don't you have a workshop yet?" a kind of fat male student asked.

"Umm, not yet. Why?" the young lady wonders.

The fat boy smiles, "Will you join mine? We don't have enough members-"

"No way, fatso! Pamela, please join ours!" a rather rude male student butted in with some others behind him.

"Don't get distracted by those lazy idiots! Join ours, Pamela- And your credibility in this academy is assured!" a somewhat intelligent looking blonde pushed the boys' crowd with her oversized dictionary.

"Ummm...," the young lady is having a rough time on decision.

"Hey, I'm asking her first," the kind fat boy's smile has been lost.

"You can't protect this beautiful lady here with your fat! You need muscles like ours!" the rude male student argued.

"If she is under your care, she'll be a brainless barbarian! Our academic goal is much better to lead her to a bright future!" the female student point out the obvious, but she should've softer in using the words...

"**IT'S ON!**"

The workshops hallways turned into pit of brawl within seconds. The young lady can't wait until they are finished, so she returned to her dorm.

_Combat Assignment_

"Argh! Damn!" a male student was knocked back and hit the tree.

"Ahh! We won't score an A in this assignment! This monster is simply too strong!" a female student fell on his knees with pacing breath and hopeless expression.

However, a healing light cures her in an instant.

"Was that a Mega Heal? You saved me, Pamela...," the female student feel relieved, and try to stand up using her club as a pole.

"Don't only attack with your weapon! Use your Common Skills as well!" the young lady advised.

Hard but manageable, after a half hour they came out victorious.

"Phew... I thought we were done for...," a male student slumped to the ground, hugging his battle axe.

"This thanks to your advice, Pamela!" the female student praised.

"And your Common Skills magic attack were awesome!" the male student praised as well.

"No, guys... I'm only doing what I can," the young lady spoke humbly.

"Hahaha, but you should've used your Inherent Skill when you had the chance!" the female student teased.

"Yeah, sure...," the young lady replied, somewhat bitter.

...

...

"_Thanks to Ms. owner's recommendation, I was able to attend the Al-Revis Academy. Like she said, even with no parents, I can live in the dorms there and study at the same time with many other students. Yes, I was so happy when she told me about it... Since I have no real talents in alchemy, I learned everything I can from the books in the library bought by Mayor from his travels in faraway cities, and explore small forests surrounding our town. I did everything I could, and I passed the normal entrance exam. Everyone in the academy was so nice to me- I'm so happy to make friends with them. Since now it's different; unlike before, I can move on to the future together with everyone else. Right; I used to be smart, diligent, and honest... Until-"_

_..._

_..._

**BGM**: off

After one hour walk, they return to the academy and get the **A** score stamp they deserved. The young lady's two party members jumped out of the room with tremendous happiness, but-

"Pamela, please stay put. I need to ask you some questions," the teacher put it the simple, but somehow hard way...

The young lady turns her head in shock, but can only nods, "Oh, alright... Everyone, please go ahead."

"Meet us at the Cafeteria!" the female wave her hand 'see you later'.

So, now only the young lady and the teacher.

**BGM**: Pitch Black

"Pamela, can I ask you a question?" the teacher called out to her.

"What is it, professor?" the young lady is confused.

"Pamela, you're not carrying a weapon with you?" the teacher questioned.

"No... I can't use any weapon well, even just throwing a bomb...," the young lady lowers her head in embarrassment.

"What about Inherent Skills? You possess either two or three by now, right?" the teacher asked with more pressure.

Lifting her sad face, the young lady speaks the truth, "Sir, I... Actually, I... I don't have... any single skill of my own..."

"Isn't anyone in your workshop teaches you about it?" the teacher asked further.

"Actually... I haven't joined any workshop yet...," the young lady confessed.

The teacher sighed; tapping his bald head with depression, while circle around the room over and over. It took him 5 minutes of thinking before return to his original position and speaks again:

"Listen, Pamela. This is indeed an academy of alchemy, but it doesn't mean you don't need to arm yourself. Gathering materials and fighting specific monsters to acquire them are dangerous- Very dangerous. You can't really stick with Common Skills and others forever- Not to mention they're not really all that familiar with you. If this keeps up, you'll face an unimaginable difficulty in your second year. Be sure to solve these problems as soon as you can!" the teacher put it blatantly, a bit pressing.

The young lady only stares at the floor, "I will... Sir."

The young lady left, heartbroken. Ten minutes passed; that's when another teacher came inside and discuss with the bald-head teacher.

**BGM**: Impending Conspiracy

"Aren't you being too rough on her?"

"She is too kind and naive. An Alchemist shouldn't be that way!"

"She has been lonely for so long in the orphanage. I think it's pretty normal to be afraid of losing friends."

"Hmph. Every higher-up here knows well before accepting her to take the entrance exam. She is actually-"

"Stop that, it's not like what you think, remember? And, everyone agrees no to talk about that in the academy! Someone might be listening!"

"Hmph. It's the same way to me. I couldn't let her to make trouble here!"

"Make trouble? You assaulted her mentally with your harsh words instead of helping! That's far more dangerous! If you keep pressuring her like that-"

"-She might drop out of the school."

"If you know already, then why?"

"I just can't stand watching a sweet faced mistake like her!"

"Why, you-!"

...

...

**BGM**: Memories of the Tree

"_Everyone loves me; I always study hard and get good grades. However, it didn't take long for me to notice my flaws. I have no real talent or specialty; neither do I have something of true worth in battle. I can't choose one of the workshops either, so things start to turn upside down. By the start of middle term in my first year, I was left behind in my grades. Without defeating the required monsters I couldn't acquire the required materials, so I messed up every synthesis assignment- Which used to be my specialty. Unhealthy rumours spreads; making everyone give me peculiar stares, and soon it feels like the happiness has been snatched away from me. I was so lost; I don't know what to do anymore. ...Until I meet __**them**__..."_

/

_Meanwhile, in the real world, on another part of the castle..._

**/Muppy's Kingdom – Ancient Prison Building**

**BGM**: By the Illusion

_*pant, pant*_ a tired low-voiced panting can be heard from behind the Ancient Prison Building's front door. Yes, an abandoned building with some leaks in the roof for sunlight to break through- Perfect for hiding.

"Annaaaa. Annaaa? Annnnaaaaa~!" Vayne's voices echoed through outside this part of the castle.

"...," however, Anna had no intention to come out from her perfect hiding spot.

Strange, why she panted so hard with her lightning speed movement and trained legs? Maybe it's mental pain she had to endure during this escape...

"...Vayne," Anna murmured to herself, feeling guilty for what she did.

Why, after all his kindness, after all his encouragement, after all his understanding... She ran away from him? She does know why, but still resist believing it. She is afraid- Afraid that she might be wrong. That Vayne is not-

"...What's wrong with me?" Anna doubted herself. True, she has given up hope so suddenly, and led astray by her negative imaginations after reading a silly book. She is losing all confidence in herself, and even in Vayne. This definitely isn't like her usual serious, hard-working, team player self. Her heart aches so much, even it's only been a few hours. ...She is even unsure of what her heart says now. All the inner conflict going on in her heart has silenced it.

"Vayne, I... I'm afraid... What if we... Aren't meant to be...? What if this is... simply another illusion...?" Anna hugged her katana and cried softly. She cried so soft with silent tears, that no one will notice- unless they're close enough.

"...Anna? What are you doing in here?"

A voice takes Anna by surprise. It's definitely not Vayne's, but sounds girly. Within the shadows, a figure with pink hair slowly reveals herself- One girl Anna doesn't want to meet the most at the moment.

"J-Jess...?" Anna quickly hides her face and wipes her tears, "I was just-"

Jess put a pointer in front of her own lips, "Sssh. You don't have to tell me."

Ignoring Jess' calm demeanour, Anna quickly get back on her feet and ready to leave. But as she grab the doorknob-

"Wait a minute, Anna," Jess calmly requested.

Avoiding eye contact, Anna politely asks without looking at Jess' face, "...What is it?"

Unaffected by Anna's closed attitude towards her, Jess simply smiles warmly like she always does as the sunlight sourced from one of the roof's leak makes her motherly face shine:

"I wanted to talk to you."

/

_**To be continued...**_

/

**BGM**: off

Ahh, done! Done, done, done, finally! OMG, how long did I take to complete this chapter? Man, it was really, really, REALLY HARD to do it! (Thanks to my EXTREME laziness!) But I'm so glad it has been completed. Thanks to all of you: readers and reviewer, who keep waiting patiently for this late update. I'm so glad for all of your reading and reviews! It gave me strength to go on writing my stories! My apologies for lagging this long! I'll try harder to finish it faster next time!

I'm sorry if you didn't like the 'Renee's Analysis' part, but I figure they have some things in common, so Renee is the only one who fit with this 'uncovering Pamela's secrets' issue besides Flay. In the next chapter Flay will continue the Pamela's past stories as well as his own, since Flay's past is linked to Pamela's as well. Anna is having a hard time to take care of her heart too, so please tolerate.

And by the way, you Mana Khemia 2 players should've notice. Yes, Renee's Flashbacks are the same like Raze's flashbacks. Well, since the two have a lot in common: weapon of choice, hidden side within, fighting style, etc. (at least, I think so). I based Renee's flashbacks on Raze's, and it worked pretty well in the end. For better reading, imagine how watching Raze's flashback feels like while reading Renee's flashback. It unbelievably fit really well! Try it :

Pamela's next parts of pasts are: before and after she died, when she meet Bernard, when she meet Flay for the first time, and the last is when Vayne finally uncover the way to set her free from the Campus' invisible barrier. ...Yes, I'm not joking. Do expect the Principal and Vice Principal: Bernard Tieck and Ernentraud Karnap, in their youths within Pamela's past in the next chapter! You can also find out why Flay respect them, thus call them 'Supreme Ruler' and 'Madame'... Hehehehehehe. :3

Since this chapter mostly about stories of the past, there is no new entry yet for the Encyclopedia. Not to mention there isn't much Vayne-Anna fluffy moments, either... Sorry! :p

But besides that; I hope this chapter satisfy your curiosities and expectations about characters' back story, although it's still a half of it. Oh, why I use 'sweet' in each part's title of Pamela's past? Because Pamela means 'sweet'. I think most of you already know that. LoL

That's it from me this time folks! I will do my best to complete the next chapter in shorter time, so please read and review! It will be hard as hell since I have other stories too, but I'll keep trying!

Please review! Plus or minus, your reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you very much, and stay tuned! :D


	6. Reason or Alchemy

Everyone, we meet again. I've said this many times, but thank you for your generous patience and compassion for staying tuned to this story. I hope you'll always enjoy reading this story as much as I do when writing it! I'm truly sorry for the lag this time. This chapter should've been finished in the first week of September, buuut. Guess what... my laziness strikes again- AND University really drains my time, ouch. After those great delays, this chapter finally reached completion. I apologize once again for the wait, and I hope the content of this new chapter still won't fail to satisfy your hunger for good stories.

* * *

Before I begin, I shall answer a question from a review:

/

**Mental Vampire8  
**2011-07-11 . chapter 5

_This was really good I cant wait for the next also wondering where did you come up with all that stuff about Pamela?_

/

I would love to reply this by myself, but... This guy disabled the PM feature, so I can't do anything about it. Thus, I decided to answer it here.

**The answer:**

[I simply observe and pay deep attention to every character in the game. Sooner or later, I'll understand them more and begin to found things left unexplained. That's what happened when I watch Pamela. She is cheerful, but... Something is odd. How did she die? Why she never talk about it? Does her interest on cute stuff and scaring people have anything to do with it? She is very picky about guys...? Not strange, but... Hmm. She can't leave the academy... What the hell?

So I collect all the facts within the game and start to analyze those things. From the games, websites, even videos. And if do that, I'll find the break point. In this Pamela's case, it's in her Finishing Burst. Yep, she is a ghost, she is dead, but she has a contract with a Mana. What the hell? Why in her teddy bear, anyway? Is there a special reason? And what is that ruby the Mana took out? There's no way Gust would put it that way just for the heck of it. Something is definitely fishy here...]

I think I shall stop there. That's my method of creating each character's truth. Observe, gather info, analyze, and find the truth. That's all. Easy, huh? Well, no. Since this consumes quite good amount of time and concentration. But the result is worth it. For the rest of the answer on Pamela's truth, you'll find it in this chapter. Thank you very much for your building question! :D

* * *

Let's start to read, shall we? This chapter is 39 pages... But please keep up with it, as it won't dissapoint you. Hope you enjoyed it!

/

**Disclaimer**: All characters of Mana Khemia are belongs to Gust and NIS America, not me. So don't attack me with a fire skill! My Fire RES is quite good, but still... Oh, the characters' new skills, new items, new etc. and this story are mine.

/

Note: BGM means the background music which is playing during the story; it's taken from the game (replayable in the Extras-Music), and it changes every time a new one is written. Hear (or imagine) them while read this fanfic, and you'll enjoy it more!

* * *

/

**New Resolve**

By superecho

/

_Chapter 6: Reason or Alchemy_

/

**BGM**: Sunset Skies

Meanwhile, somewhere around the greeneries on the planet...

**/Planet Wonderchak – Eerie Escapade**

Despite the weird name (blame the founder of this planet), this place was in fact a woods. A bright, greatly sunbathed woods if not only for its purple leaves. There are some blue grasses as well like the ones at the castle, but they didn't achive 2/10 plant population in this area. Suppose you ask an alchemist, these purple leaves means a ton of YES in medicine development. But if you ask a certain Rosenkrantz, shield your eyes as he-

**BGM**: Legends of Sillyhead

"R-O-X-I-S! Keep that frown for another minute and I'll pound your face!"

For poor Roxis Rosenkrantz, purple- especially _velvet-ish purple_, gave him the horror. Since that particular color reminds him of-

"What is the matter with you, Roxis? You've been a jerk since we part from Pamela!"

Yup, Pamela: one ghost girl who gave the poor glasses-addict alchemist a bunch of creeps. Roxis had enough of being a lousy ladies' man in front of her, so he desperately need a time of healing to survive the chaotic days to come.

"...Listen, I'm just tired okay? We better finish this as fast as we could so both of us can rest properly."

Roxis panted after that statement. The poor young man needs a vacation.

Suddenly Nikki stopped her paws, "...Roxis, what's wrong with you? You're acting SO differently from before!"

"How come?" Roxis is playing dumb.

"Earlier you were kind and modest, but now you're selfish and rude!" Nikki ranted.

Roxis put down his basket of herbs and grasses on the ground. Instantly he took off his glasses, cleans it with his special personal handkerchief (made via alchemy, of course), thus wipe the sweats all over his face. Nikki only watches in awe without feeling any weight to the similar basket she is carrying (but it is filled with firewood instead) on her shoulders.

"About time you know the truth. I only acted as a kind, serving man to ladies because Pamela _**forced**_ me to act that way. Did that answer your question?"

Roxis put back on his glasses. Nikki had this bemusing look on her furry face.

"...," Nikki is growing an innocent smile on her face.

"If you want to laugh, have your fill," Roxis saw this coming, except-

**BGM**: Phweeeen Biography

"I KNEW IT! WHAT A **RELIEF**!" Nikki shouts out so loud that the grasses around them are twitching.

"...What did you know? And, what's so relief-able in this?" Roxis is bewildered.

Nikki forges her right pointer below her nose, "You know; it is such a strange thing that Roxis acted in the way of gentlemen. Even I could notice that!"

Roxis grows a wrinkle, "Was that a compliment?"

"D-Don't get mad okay? My point is..."

Nikki inhales a deep breath, and smiles brightly.

"I'm happy that you were acting so gently and heart-warming to me before, but... No matter how good it feels, that's not the Roxis I know! So I began to worry that you were possessed by an evil spirit or drunk..."

"Hey!"

"-But it turned out to be no big deal; with your return to your old grumpy self now, I'm totally relieved!"

Somewhat, Roxis' urge to get angry has dissipated.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Roxis asked; he is feeling nervous for unknown reason.

Nikki broadens her smile, "It's tiring and stressful to play a role in dramas for too long right? My point is, it is best when you stay as yourself!"

A small wind flows by, as if praising the wisdom of this female Beastman.

"I wasn't expecting such wisdom from you," Roxis expressed his amazement in twisted way, as usual.

"...H-Hey! I said something cool for once and that's how you react?" Nikki's furs are rising, as usual.

"You're at the bottom of my intellectual person list. What did you expect?" Roxis tilted his glasses, grinning slightly.

"...BOO!" Nikki puffed her cheeks with air, imitating Pamela.

"Please," Roxis sweated a bit for that lousy imitation.

Nikki goes on to blabber on how Roxis is a jerk and stuff. Roxis casually not listening to it and continue the gathering. Besides his eternal duel with Vayne, Roxis has never feel so relaxed before... But no, he's no masochist. Then again, would he admit it should he really is one?

"**Watch your words."**

I-I'm sorry!

"Roxis, who are you talking to?"

"Not myself, that's for certain."

...

_About ten minutes later._

**BGM**: Silent Dizziness

"Let's take a rest here," Roxis said, pointing to a tree with shadow big enough to cover five people.

"Sure... _*pant, pant*_," Nikki is exhausted more from ranting at Roxis than the gathering itself.

The pair lean their luggage on the tree's trunk, stretching their sore muscles, and then prepare to camp. Roxis took out a small device from one of his portable alchemy bag attached to his belt; it is shaped like a silver globe, but surrounded by three floating golden rings.

"Activate," Roxis commanded as he press a tiny button on it.

Holographic circle barrier flows out of the item; it extends to a radius of 150 meters around the big tree and wrapped it with invisible protection.

"Whoa... That was amazing!" Nikki exclaimed.

"...I've used this a few times before during 'our' travels, right? Why are you still surprised?" Roxis sighed.

"I just... To think that such thin hologram keeps monsters away from us, protect us from harm, and how it spreads out magically like that... I love it!" Nikki is overjoyed.

"Hmph."

"See, see, could you do that again?"

"And wasting away the remaining energy? No."

"Hehe, your usual snotty bastard attitude is the best!"

"Be quiet and prepare to cook."

"Yes, sir~"

Roxis took a deep breath; he needs a lot of oxygen to neutralize Nikki's wordy-time lessons every now and then. It's so tiring and troublesome yet he didn't shut her up already. Although it's a little bit strange, he feels more 'alive' than being serene and quiet like his usual private time. On the other hand, Nikki is humming happily as she took out a table napkin, pairs of spoon-fork-knife, a large pot, and... Some weird-looking bowls.

"Hmm? Those are...," Roxis' eyes are locked to the bowls.

"Hehehehe... Behold! Mimi's Motherhood Product 001: [**Mimixis Bowl**]!" Nikki announced happily. Her voice echoes as if it from a speaker...

Silence.

"...Aren't those bowls made of Dried Yubana? They're not popular anymore in stores these days... I'm surprised you were able to find them," Roxis tilted his glasses as usual, not really impressed.

"Wha-!" Nikki is shocked, "R-Roxisss, you jerk!"

**BGM**: Stupid Hair Saga

Nikki threw one of the bowls at Roxis' face. Her throw was so fast that Roxis could only lower his head a little. The bowl passed- or preferably grinds its way atop Roxis' hair. A weak scent of smoke could be sniffed...

"Ouch! Be careful with those! My glasses is durable enough, but I would advise not bring any harm on it!"

"That's because you're an idiot, Roxis! Hurt a girl's feelings like that!"

"Was it something I said? I only shared the truth."

"You're wrong, dummy! Didn't you notice the 'Mimi's Motherhood' brand on it? It's made by ME!"

Nikki panted after all that rant. Roxis is trying to process the facts, as he picked the bowl that was just thrown at him.

"...You made this?" Roxis analyzed the bowl.

"You're such a slowpoke!" Nikki is angered.

"...Via alchemy?" Roxis is making a face of disbelief.

"Duh! What else?" Nikki is furious.

"...Vayne or the others helped you?" Roxis is interrogating.

"No! I synthesized them all by myself!" Nikki is loud.

Roxis took out his personal handkerchief; wipe his glasses again, and... Nothing changes in his vision. He poured a green soup from one of his vials into the bowl, stirs it with a spoon, took a sip, and poured back into the pot.

"...What are you doing, Roxis?" Nikki couldn't grasp the situation before her.

"I was conducting a test... These bowls... Did you TRULY make them BY YOURSELF?" Roxis asked with his eyes behind the glasses simmering.

"I made them by myself with alchemy and nobody else involved!" Nikki pressed her own sentence, "What's so wrong about them?"

"These bowls... It dried out so quickly even just poured by a hot soup just a little while ago. When the soup is poured, the entire bowl matched its temperature with the soup, but as soon as the soup is gone, it instantly returns to normal. On further note, the taste remains the same!"

Nikki is making a foolish face, "...What?"

"The texture as well...," Roxis scanned the bowl with his fingers, "There is no scent or 'scars' from food left at all here; dusts or other bacteria is repelled by this bowl's strange 'energy', and despite its size, it's as light as feather when empty. This bowl doesn't need to be washed for years, reusable almost immediately as the last food is eaten, and can be carried everywhere without burden. This is truly revolutionary!"

White liquid slowly stretches its way from Nikki's nose, "...Uh-huh?"

"Tell me! How do you make these bowls?" Roxis pleaded, almost yelling.

"...H-Hold on, Roxis! I need to process what you just said..."

_Three minutes later..._

"So, Roxis... You're impressed by my bowls which are cannot get dirty and pretty handy?" Nikki sums it up in a meditate position taught by Lorr.

"That's all you could process with that?" Roxis seems 'amused' while remain seated.

"S-Stop mocks me of my intellect! Anyway...," Nikki calmed herself, "I made these bowls with children in mind."

Roxis feel a strange sensation on his head, "Children?"

Nikki stares at Roxis, slightly blushing, "Well, you know that one day I want to get married and have lots of children..."

"I know that TOO WELL," Roxis tilted his glasses with fury, as he recalled one day back at the campus- when he was attacked by boys of Nikki's Fan Club...

"I-I'm still feel truly sorry about that," Nikki scratches her blonde hair in a similar way to the nervous Vayne.

Roxis feel agitated for that contextual mimicking, "Never mind that. Please continue your story."

"Y-Yes, so I've been thinking... Many children means many food, many food means many plates and bowls. If there are so many of them, I think no matter how fast I washed them with or without alchemy, washing dishes still drains too much of my time as a mother..."

Roxis is somewhat piqued an unusual interest to this story, as now he's focusing intently to listen.

"So I think and think... What about bowls and plates that doesn't need washing? If I could create that with alchemy, I would be able to spent precious time with my children later...," Nikki's voice trailed off a bit.

Roxis is silent, staying to listen intently.

"I failed miserably many times at first though, but every time I think of how much I'll be having when I get to play with my children full-time with the housework already done... I just keep trying and trying... And I hardly know why I was able to synthesize these in the end!" Nikki is looked happier than ever; also... beautiful, as her fans club sees her.

"Hmm...," Roxis tilted his glasses yet again, "You're saying your wish pushes through beyond the limit of your intellect into success?"

"True- What, hey!"

"So irritating...," Roxis shakes his head in annoyance.

"Roxis! How could you be so mean?" Nikki is a little bit shocked.

"Because that's the way every time Vayne earn his victory over me."

The atmosphere suddenly turned upside-down from stern to... hilarious.

**BGM**: My Glasses are Addicted

"When we battled it out with Gold Bullion Synthesis, his is 24 carats and spectacularly shiny, beaten my lousy 18 carats and dull one. When I asked how he did it, his methods are 90% similar to me. He said the remaining 10% is to 'pray that the ingredients mixed each other in the cauldron' and 'polish it with passion'. How precarious."

Nikki is surprised to see Roxis all blunt and bold at sharing his... frustrations.

"During one of our battles, he dodged my impossible-to-dodge move and made me eat dirt. When I asked how he dodged it, he foolishly answered 'I keep thinking of not losing to you in my mind'... Unbelievably illogical and not answering my question! Is he truly an alchemist?"

Nikki slowly approaches Roxis with her furs shaking, "There, there Roxis. Stop it right there or I have to pound you to prevent you bawling all day."

Roxis quickly regain his usual annoying calm self, "...My apologies."

"Still, I never saw you all-out like this except with Vayne," Nikki pointed out.

"...And?" Roxis cooled down, unaware-

"You finally TRULY open yourself to ME!" –that Nikki will pound his head, either physically or mentally.

"Humph," Roxis ignored her giggles, "Anyway, despite that ridiculous method, you made a great discovery for daily life products. You should go to a publisher and publicize your recipe."

Nikki's tail is dancing rapidly, as Roxis acknowledges her.

"R-Really? You're really thinking that way?"

"I won't make joke on something like this. ...Heck, when I ever make one?"

"T-Thank you, Roxis! You're so sweet!" Nikki leapt like a cat to Roxis' lap.

"Wha- I told you many times already... Don't do that, even not in public!" Roxis is furious, but couldn't knock her away anyway.

Realizing the Rosenkrantz didn't like this stunt (it's been many years, after all), Nikki made her strategic retreat, "Thanks a lot, Roxis. I think every mother in the world will be happy to have these bowls at home, so I will publish it!"

"That's good to hear," Roxis feel a little jealous.

"Still, I made them mostly by gut feeling, so the recipe is... A little bit sketchy, hehe."

"That happens; quite a lot too, and not only on alchemists. May I see the recipe? I might be able to put corrections to it."

"Sure!" Nikki took out a little worn-out notebook and hand it over to Roxis.

Roxis obtained [**Mimi's Motherhood Manual 1**] Recipe Book!

"Okay, let me take a quick look...," Roxis gently flipping the page...

After a little while of quick reading, Roxis closed the book and look at Nikki.

"Nikki... You really need to learn the principles of proper writing," Roxis said bluntly, but he didn't laugh for all the seemingly random scribbles he just read.

"Hehehehe... Sorry," Nikki is blushing deeply; either embarrassed or happy.

"Here, you can have one copy of this," Roxis gave an expensive-looking Recipe Book to Nikki.

Nikki obtained [**Rosenkrantz Alchemy, Edition R1**] Recipe Book!

"Whoa! This is your family's recipe book- This time, you're the author?" Nikki exclaimed.

"It's no big deal," Roxis stays cool, but actually he feel slightly embarrassed.

"Isn't this quite expensive?" Nikki is rather overjoyed just by holding the book.

"That's an extra copy I don't need. Besides, I'm the author so I only need that for reminder," Roxis is looking cool.

"Is that so? Thank you very much then!" Nikki smiled.

"Read that, so you could learn how a recipe book is made," Roxis want to smile back, but keep his poker face.

"Okay! Here goes a peek..."

After two minutes, Nikki stares at the ground.

"Err... This is rather hard!" Nikki complained after reading three pages.

"Take it easy. Read the rest on your free time, as we should have lunch now."

"Oh, right! How forgetful of me! I'll cook you the best of my dishes!"

"Thanks."

Nikki is off to use the various ingredients to cook lunch, while Roxis prepare the plates and bowls arrangement. After stirring the pot for a while, Nikki turned her eyes at Roxis.

"Roxis?"

"What is it?"

"You're so kind."

"...I don't want to hear that, even from you."

"Say, could you help me to create the second edition of my recipe? You know, for the plates, and other cooking utensils..."

"Alright, I accept. This is might be a good opportunity to learn from you as well."

"To defeat Vayne?"

"And achieve a new step in alchemy history, of course. What else?"

"Hehehe, never mind," thus Nikki continues to cook with a smile.

/

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Pamela's consciousness depths..._

**~Memoir of the Sweet Delinquent~**

**BGM**: Homeroom

"Hey, Pamela. Are you alright there? Your face is as white as a sheet...," the female friend of the sweet lady asked, concerned.

"No... At this rate, I will flunk in this second year...," the sweet lady known as Pamela Ibis buried her beautiful face within piles of books on her table.

"I'm sorry, Pamela... We were only able to help you passed the first year and nothing more...," the male student apologized.

"No guys; you helped me so much already," the sweet lady lifted her head slightly, forcing a smile.

"If only we could get you a good workshop...," the female student covers her face in stress.

"Our workshop is full, and every other workshop left flunked with the worst grade...," the male student checked his notebook filled with X's on every workshop number.

"Stop talking about those idiots. They only recruit female members for flirting!" the female student seems annoyed.

"Ahahaha...," both the sweet lady and male student snickered with sweat drop.

The trio silenced themselves for several fleeting minutes. Last time, the sweet lady survived the graduation tests with various intense studies and training. Those still haven't included the many supports her friends have given on more than three of her compulsory assignments. Although she managed to climb above, the result itself wasn't something plausible. Should she lack even very few points; the ticket for the next level will flew away. The sweet lady could never imagine what will happen should she flunk... Not only it will take her more time, but extra living costs as well. Being the oblivious or even an idiot, there's no more possibility remains to gain what she expected- not with the detentions consuming her free time to do the money-earning jobs. However, as the three was thinking this...

**BGM**: off

"A Damsel in Distress you are currently now, eh?"

It is the bald teacher who had the sweet lady depressed in the middle of the first year; who also infamously known all around the school for his sarcasm style of speech and gruesome detention. The young lady had suffered his detention period several times, and it's obviously not the sweetest moment of her life.

"...," the female friend stares the teacher furiously, without the smallest portion of fear.

The bald teacher laughs with annoying tone, "Hahaha. Don't say I didn't warn you."

The sweet lady prefers to scoffs with her head still buried to the side, not expecting anything good out from that bald-bandit. The male friend slowly back away, leaves the classroom.

"Shouldn't you do something else rather than abusing your face everywhere you go?" the bald teacher taunted, completely ignoring the code of a teacher.

_***SLAM***_

**BGM**: Ah, Disciplinarian of Youth

"Are you done with your foolish babble?" the female friend raised her voice. Yes, she's the one who slammed the table a few seconds ago.

"...!" the bald teacher is rather surprised.

The female friend shoves in deep, deep blades of mind straights at that bald teacher's eyes, "If you're done, return to the Teacher's Lounge immediately!"

The bald teacher gasped, he never sees that coming.

"W-Why you... Karnap! You wanted to rebel against your own teacher?" the bald teacher threatened blindly.

The female friend simply increases her eyes' sharpness, pushes back the mean professor even farther. The male friend, who has been away since a few minutes ago, suddenly returns.

"Well teacher, shouldn't we make a poll concerning this argument? I believe everyone here would love to vote," he smiles abruptly, while pointing the crowd of enraged students behind him.

Seeing the one-sided battle, the bald teacher wisely- or perhaps cowardly, flees the scene without a word. A loud victory cry was heard echoing in the entire classroom after two to three minutes.

"That bald-baddie truly get on my nerves!" a male student casted his opinion.

"He's acting all bossy around us! I would love it should he get fired," a female student joins the new forum.

"How nice of you to inform us with the perfect timing, Salopok! Ever considering being a journalist instead of alchemist?" another female student cheered the male of friend of the sweet lady.

"The credit goes to her, I believe!" the male friend known as Salopok pointed at his female friend.

"It was nothing. Defending a friend is common sense. That professor is at the wrong side, after all. Isn't that right, Pamela?" the female friend smiles, both vigorously and soothing.

Touched to her heart's content, the sweet lady lifts up her beautiful face, while unknowingly dripping a small tear during her warm smile sequence:

"Thank you, everyone."

...

...

**BGM**: Nostalgia of Studies

Slightly overjoyed thanks to her friends' support, the sweet lady walked back to her dorm to continue her studies. Before long, her mind is occupied with her current crisis as a student. In this second year every student is piled up with many **[Workshop Assignments]**: assignments that require the entire workshop member to do the task. This kind of assignment takes up almost the whole second year of school, which renders the workshop members unable to assist outsiders. Students without a workshop or often called as Solo Student, takes up a different kind of assignments. These Solo-only tasks prove to be shorter than the Workshop assignments, but much harder if viewed from the party member perspective. The sweet lady had to endure these difficult (and often judged unfair) tasks, thus she is still wondering if there's a way to make this works.

"...I still couldn't find a way out of this," the sweet lady mumbled sadly to herself.

As she is carrying pile of books in front of her stomach and her violet eyes casted downwards, her surveillance of nearby threat is nearly zero. Right at the L shaped corner of the hallway she's in, it stumbles upon her without warning.

***CRASH, THUD-THUD***

"Kyaa!" the sweet lady shrieked as her books are knocked over and she is falling over her heels.

**BGM**: Grasshopper

In speeding flash, a male student with crimson greasy hair catches every single of the sweet lady's book in his both hands with tremendous strength.

"Whoa! That was close," he said that while holding two towers of books in both hands without losing breath.

The sweet lady is amazed. But she is even more amazed that she is floating right now to look at that red haired guy- Before she realized that another guy with silver neatly-combed hair is holding her tightly, preventing her to suffer the fall.

"Are you alright? Sorry, we were in a hurry," the silver guy spoke to the sweet lady with gentle voice.

"I-I'm fine...," the sweet lady is a bit flustered, don't know what to speak.

"These are your books, right? Don't worry, I got them unscathed," the crimson guy spoke this time. His voice and body are muscular in many ways.

Almost no delay, a teacher ran towards the three with furious expression, "You two won't get away this time!"

"Damn it!" the crimson guy swore.

The silver guy hesitates; switching his view from the sweet lady to the teacher a couple of times, "We have no choice. Evacuation Epsilon, Execute!"

"Understood!" the crimson guy replied with high spirit.

Again, in speeding flash, both the silver and red guy throws up each one unit of mini tubes. The tubes hit the ceiling and cover the scene in diffusing colors. The sweet lady couldn't see a thing and closed her eyes in fear. Somehow the two guys have worn complex square-shaped masks, thus performing a cross-run by dropping small bombs in every step. Within milliseconds, the hallway has been turned to a scene of blue crimson cross-fire.

...

...

**/Al-Revis Academy – School Dumpster**

**BGM**: off

When the sweet lady opened her eyes, she is currently laying down in front of the school's dumpster.

"Wha...? How did I get here?" she questioned to the air.

"Are you alright? Sorry to drag you into this trouble," the silver-haired guy pops out behind her, lending a hand.

The sweet lady took the silver guy's hand. A firm grasp; warm hand of porcelain-clean skin, "T-Thank you. Umm, who are you two? And what just happened?"

As the sweet lady regain her stand, the crimson guy pops suddenly in front of her, took her by surprise.

"That was an accident, so none of us should worry about it. Isn't that right, miss?" the crimson guy spoke, matter-of-factly.

"Sia, you shouldn't force your 'heroic ideals' to her! Besides, she's a sophomore just like us," the silver guy reprimanded.

"Ha, Lucre! It's important for every men and women alike to become 'gutsy'! One of the many aspects is treating a stranger properly. I shall teach these impressive ideals to the whole world through alchemy!" the crimson guy speaks aloud, maybe half-screaming to the sky.

The silver guy sweat-dropped, "...That's wrong on a lot of levels."

Feeling ignored, the sweet lady puffed air into her cheeks and releases it at once, "**You two! I'm asking questions! Couldn't you leave your small world for a second and look at me?**"

The two guys are shocked, mouths opened wide. The sweet lady panted; without realizing it, she has lost control. Then again, a sweet lady like her never screams her mind so openly and loud before... Yes, never- ever since the first group of children in the orphanage left.

**BGM**: A Friend's Hand

The two guys are giggling softly, before laughing in shallow volume.

"W-What's so funny?" the sweet lady felt annoyed.

The crimson guy stopped laughing, "I've been worried that you might suffer from traumatic shock, since you just stood there like a statue."

The silver guy smiles, "Don't you feel better after releasing it all off your chest like that?"

Still panting, the sweet lady replies, "...I think... Yeah, it's like my weight has dropped immensely..."

"You should never let anything like rules or a teacher distracts you from the path you believe; that's my motto of life," the crimson guy said proudly, he looked slightly cool...

"At the first glance, I could see that you were depressed. Do remember that many felt the same way in their hearts; many people share the same feeling, you are not alone," the silver guy looked even COOLER...

The sweet lady's mood is oscillating between touched and confused, "...Who are you guys, really?"

"I am Lucre," the silver guy introduced himself.

"Call me Sia," the crimson guy also introduced himself.

Lucre speaks with a tone of pride, "Teachers called us delinquents, for invoking unusual methods in learning and often declining their orders, but..."

"-We were just trying to become the bests of the bests, through our own revolutionary methods!" Sia finished it, gallantly folding his arms.

The sweet lady mumbles lowly, "Revolutionary methods... in learning...?"

"Yes, they are revolutionary! There's no need for a workshop or bunch of people, even rogues like Solo-Students will do just fine with these!" Sia summarized the benefits with fiery spirit.

"But thanks to that very revolutionary, we finished the first year with a horrible zero number of new members... Nobody wanted, dared, or interested enough to join our Rogue way of studying...," Lucre frantically scratches his head with embarrassment.

"But we will never give up! You'll support us, won't you?" Sia said, expecting a feedback.

"Well, we will be very thankful if you just forgive us and don't tell the teachers about this incident...," Lucre begged with his hands folded.

Flashbacks of the sweet lady's difficulties up to this moment are flashing in her mind- But this time; instead of a dark depression, she sees a glint light of hope.

"...I won't tell anyone, and will keep quiet at the teachers," the sweet lady answered with a slightly dark mood...

"Thank you for your understanding," Lucre feels relieved.

"-But I won't do just that," the sweet lady continues without a sign.

"What?" Sia is getting restless for a minute...

"Can I join your team?" the sweet lady proposed a straight-forward request.

"...Huh?" Lucre feels dumbfounded.

"...Did you mean that?" Sia kept his cool.

Pamela inhales a small amount of air before speaking again, "I came from an orphanage in the faraway town below. I have no parents and always lonely. I came to this academy not only to achieve an academic record, but ultimately make a lot of friends. However, the strict rules and a mean teacher don't care about my feelings! I wanted to show them, even a girl without special talent like me still able to get the desired future!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

After three are silent for a briefly one minute, the sweet lady speaks again, "...After watching you guys, I believe I need an unusual way to overcome these obstacles. Will you two teach me?"

Smiling vigorously, Sia look at the sweet lady in the eye, "...I like your courage. You may do so."

"Really?" the sweet lady feels overjoyed.

"Is it alright, Sia? All of a sudden like this...," Lucre feels slightly doubtful.

"This might be destiny. I can feel it!" Sia stares at Pamela with determination.

"Not that again...," Lucre taps his face.

Lucre also stares at Pamela for a few seconds, before raising his voice, "But... You might be right this time."

"So, you'll allow me to join?" the sweet lady asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course we are," Lucre confirmed.

"T-Thank you!" the sweet lady is overjoyed.

"Procedures first, alright? What is your name?" Sia asked.

The sweet lady never had been so excited before to introduce herself, "Pamela. Pamela Ibis."

Stretching out his right hand, Sia welcomes the sweet lady, "Welcome to the Rogue team, Pamela!"

...

From that time on, the sweet lady's daily life at the campus would never be the same. Complete opposite of her previous scared-stiff self; she open-handedly challenges the teachers with gruesome methods of Rogues.

**/Al-Revis Academy – Faculty Hallway**

**BGM**: On the Wind Past the Hills

"Pamela...!"

"It's Ibis to you, mister."

"Why you, Ibis...! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" the most-hated bald teacher- or snow mountain teacher as seeing his head covered with white sticky Puni gelatines, shouted.

"Oh no, mister! That was a sexual harassment!" the sweet lady tip-toeing her escape with provocative skirt movement.

Salopok innocently notes everything in his book, "It goes permanent in your record, sir."

"WHAT...! You were the one who tossed that Puni Liquid at my head...!" the bald- snowy headed teacher objected.

"I didn't 'toss' anything!" the sweet lady hides what seems to be a small launcher under her thick uniform.

"Objection overruled," Salopok pasted a big paper with 'REJECTED' writing on the snowy teacher's forehead.

In the best timing ever possible, Lucre comes over from the opposite direction of the sweet lady's escape. He brings dozens of female students behind him.

"And ladies, here is the unluckiest man in our campus, who get rejected in every single way possible ever since he was born!" Lucre said while pointing at the snowy man.

The female students STARE at the 'REJECTED' paper with unknown intentions.

"Oh, he just got rejected yet again! So severe his wounds this time, he expressed it on a piece of paper!" Lucre announced, hyper-dramatic opera edition.

***CRAZY CROWD OF GIRLS GOSSIPING***

"L-Lucre... You planned this with Sia, weren't you?" the snowy teacher muttered as he cover his ears from the females' gossips.

"No, no, no. You don't need to thank me for 'healing' your soul, sire," Lucre shakes his head vibrantly, before giving off 'melancholic' smile and leaves the teacher within the carnage.

"**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!**"

A bit further from there, the sweet lady silently shoves off the small launcher to Sia.

"He meant 'shoot', right?" the sweet lady smiles triumphantly.

"What an idiot," Sia grinned.

"He deserves it," Lucre slyly makes a cringe on his face.

"That was fast," Sia praised.

"And amazingly stunning act!" the sweet lady mention her impression.

"Thank you, thank you. No encore please," Lucre abruptly bows as if there are thousands of clapping around.

_Meanwhile, in the teacher's lounge..._

"They... will... pay!" the snowy- now-bald-again teacher ranted as he finished removing the white liquid from his head (with extreme difficulty).

"With their near-perfect scores on all subjects?" a male teacher teased.

"Their method is inexplicable!"

"Says the teacher who subjectively put students in detention."

"...Grh!"

...

...

"_So, my new days have begun. Together with Lucre and Sia, we tackle every problem that comes with ease. Their strange yet magnificent ways of developing a life cycle erased all of my sorrow. The best part, I was able to give them my full support. I didn't drag them down; I helped them to progress as they did me. I was needed. Nothing special about me, but... I realized that being 'common' doesn't stop someone to grow and carve a path into the desired future. Everything thanks to these two best friends I hold dear."_

...

"Let's head back to our dorms, Pamela."

Lucre took the sweet lady's waist as he finished speaking.

"_But."_

The sweet lady is frozen in track.

"What is the matter? Let's go."

Reluctantly, the sweet lady started to synchronize her steps with Lucre as they walk away.

"_I should have thought."_

It is Sia's turn to freeze in the spot.

"Not you too, Sia! Book it, pal."

"...Oh, yeah. Let's race!"

The trio went to a race of ridiculousness.

"_What my attitude would bring."_

...

...

* * *

/

_Back to the real world, where Anna and Jess are..._

**/Muppy's Kingdom – Ancient Prison Building**

**BGM**: off

In the gloomy abandoned building, two girls are having a rather 'stiff' conversation.

"I'm truly sorry, but I'm not in mood to talk about anything," Anna rejected without forgetting her etiquette.

"Don't say that, Anna! It's been a long time since we chat together!" Jess abruptly fixes her long pink hair with a finger wave.

"We can do it some other time," Anna rejected as calm as possible, hiding her feelings.

"There, there! Please stop being sulky, Anna! Vayne won't like you that way!"

**BGM**: Overwhelmer

A lethal stab.

"W-W-W-W-W-W," Anna mumbled, much like a broken wireless.

"Say, we should talk it out to relieve stress! Smoothes over skin while at it, too!"

Directly to the heart.

"S-S-Skin... smooth...," Anna's head waver from towering imagination within.

Jess quickly shoved her 'special potion' into Anna's gaping mouth (yes, she's imagining hard-boiled scenes), which should stop her brain function for a while... If not for eternity.

_***cough, cough***_ Anna coughed both from her embarrassment and the potion's strange taste (the best part of it, that her brain is still running albeit in low speed).

"Are you feeling better now?" Jess asked- her tone is totally guilt-free.

Now Anna regained her usual breathing rate (and her brain's inability to convert information into imagination at the moment), she feels calmer than a few minutes ago.

"...Yes. Thank you," Anna reluctantly shows her gratitude.

"Thank goodness," Jess smiled like an angel yet again. Anna can't help but to gaze.

"..."

Anna lowered her head; her eyes are darkened because her hat blocks the sunlight from the leaks on the ceiling. She doesn't know what to do, not even what to feel. Angry? Sad? Both? Her emotions are clashing without a destination point, as if trapped in an illusion. That's ironic since she's supposedly mastered the art of illusion through her Mana.

"...What do you want to talk about?" Anna tries to escape her own dark thoughts.

A large basket appeared in front of Anna- Or shoved by Jess, if she takes a better look.

"What is this?"

Jess pans the side of brown basket; before taking another basket for herself.

"**We will gather mushrooms!**"

"...Excuse me?"

**BGM**: Whistling Girl

Somehow, Anna has gotten herself into the mushroom gathering. This abandoned building may look unimpressive both from outside and inside; but despite the non-slippery mould (revolutionary, but useless for the most part) all over the inside's surface (not even old tiles of floors present), this place is a mushroom heaven.

"That's the tenth one! Big luck, big luck!" Jess hummed to herself in joy as she picked the mushroom.

"...," Anna wondered how Jess could be so happy. ...And why she only got two mushrooms so far.

"Do you know, Anna? This is no ordinary mushroom! It's the Planet Wonderchak's unique mushroom, the Wondershroom!" jess chirped happily.

"Wonder... shroom?" Anna wonders the simple naming.

"It contains ten times the nutrients than the Earth's regular mushroom!"

"Wow, really?"

"Yes! Living up to its name, doesn't it?"

Anna started to pick up her lateness by quickly shoves three nearby mushrooms into her basket.

"How many do we need?" Anna asked while continue to increase her speed.

"Hmm... About 200 would be enough," Jess said casually.

Anna stares at her with surprised look, "**200?**"

"Now, now. Don't worry! These baskets are actually 'Chasket' Muppy and I made. Each one for them could carry thousands of things without the weight!"

"I... I see. ...B-But! That's not all...," Anna looked troubled.

Anna stopped her gathering, and Jess followed.

"Hmm?" Jess smiles at Anna innocently.

"Why would we need 200 mushrooms?"

"That's a secret."

"Are they for the soldiers?"

"I can't tell you."

"The eight of us can't finish them all..."

"Complete mystery until further notice!"

Anna is dumbfounded as her foot pressed the mould harder. Jess stares at how cute Anna is now, but refrain from showing any sign of excitement.

"D-Don't laugh! If you don't want to tell me, it is fine," Anna's tone is mixture of embarrassment and slight anger.

"But Anna, you're so cute that way. Vayne would agree with me," Jess teased her lower classmate.

"S-Stop stalling time! We need to gather 200 mushrooms before it gets dark!"

"Yes, ma'am~"

And so, Anna temporarily forgot of all things troubling her mind. Jess smiles in relief with a sign of maturity on her face. Did she plan all this? She has really matured... Or just aloof. So, the mushroom gathering continues. After a while, Anna starts to realize that she forgot her troubles. Although she feels grateful to Jess for it, she can't help by repeating the nightmarish thoughts. Only this time, she decides to jump into what she tried to avoid before.

**BGM**: By the Illusion

"Jess."

"Yes, Anna?"

"Why are you... doing this?"

"...Doing... what?"

"Cheering me up like this... From my trouble with Vayne..."

Anna looked up at Jess' face; she has prepared her mind and soul for any sort of shame she might suffer- except for that dreamy expression of this planet's future Queen.

**BGM**: Overhwelmer

"Oh, my! So Anna has reached that level with Vayne? Oh, how you have grown!"

"T-That level?" Anna's imagination jumps to the forbidden plane before she could even react. ...Yes, Jess' 'special potion' effect has subsided.

"So, how is it going? Have you two succeeded on doing it? Which way do you use? Who go first? If me and Muppy, it was me. Ooh, I said it!"

Anna's face looked like it was about to bursts out a lot of lava...

"Doing it... Way to use... G-G-Go first...?"

Jess' holds her mouth. Anna's reaction was so cute that Jess barely able to hold her laughter any longer.

"Anna, please calm down. What I meant is that the two of us confessed our feelings to each other, and I did go first," Jess stopped her amusement.

The lava eruption has been halted.

"C-Confession of...," Anna's face turns pinkish, "Each other's fe- fe- feelings..."

But an acid rain might start.

"Anna, please take it easy. There's nothing wrong with falling in love," Jess said something deep for once.

Anna shakes her violently, nearly to cause her hat to fall (but she fix it right away) and finally snaps back to reality.

**BGM**: By the Illusion

"There won't be anything wrong... If it is true!" Anna yelled.

Jess gave a confused look, "What do you mean, Anna?"

"I... I found Vayne to be... reliable. He is so kind, skilled, and cares about others...," Anna started her story.

"And very shy, too," Jess added in-between.

"He has a strong heart as well, he always stands up for others and supports them as much as he could...," Anna's story continues.

"He's not half-bad in looks and posture, either!" Jess added yet again.

"At first I only see him as my upper classmate...," Anna's tone begins to fade.

"Muppy did the same to me," Jess' tone is still bright.

"But when we go together- in training, duelling, or simply talking to each other, I'm starting to feel..."

"Hungry?" Jess' stomach is growling.

"NO!"

"I was just kidding, sorry." Guilt-free as always... Wait, since when?

"I-I'm starting to feel...," ignoring Jess' joke, Anna carry on, "...Affection for him."

Jess smiled a little on that. Her mischievous face has fled.

Anna continues; her face goes red, "Not just a normal, friendly affection, but... it is-"

"-A special kind of affection, unlike any other. ...Am I right?" Jess suddenly cut.

"Wha-," Anna gave a shocked look, "H-How did you know?"

"Because that's exactly what I feel towards Muppy," Jess answered with a smile.

Anna went silent. The same sour, silent mode she showed last night.

"How could you be so sure, Jess?" Anna asked.

"And why you're not sure about Vayne?" Jess repelled the question.

"-I...!" Anna wasn't expecting this, "I..."

Jess patiently waits for Anna's response.

"I... read this book and...," Anna's face turns pinkish red, "My imagination... Predicts the worst outcome for us; over, over, and all over again..."

Jess smirked without a sound. Anna doesn't feel happy about that.

"I-If you want to laugh, go ahead!"

Jess shook her head a few times, before smiling, "No, Anna. I'm jealous of you."

"J... Jealous? Jealous of... me?" Anna couldn't grasp any of it.

"You're already thinking about the far future beyond, while I'm only thinking about the present. Gee, age gap does differentiate, doesn't it?"

"What is that supposed to mean!" Anna snapped, "I don't understand what you are saying!"

"You don't?" Jess feel confused.

"What are you planning, gathering 200 mushrooms? What are you doing, doing it yourself instead of ordering someone! What are you thinking, you are the future Queen! I UNDERSTAND **NONE** OF THEM!"

Anna's heavy breathing echoes throughout the prison building. Jess seemingly doesn't feel intimidated at all, as she keeps standing straight while Anna is flinching.

"An eye for an eye, a story for a story," the pink head stated.

Anna is confused enough already; her cheeks are soaked with faint tears, yet she didn't shut her ears nor cover her eyes.

"Shall I tell you a tale, then?" jess' tone is filled with grandeur.

Anna struggles to aim her now poor vision towards Jess mysterious expression, "A... tale?"

"A tale of the brave little king," Jess finished her sentence.

/

* * *

...

...

_How was your life?_

...

_What did you think when it ended?_

...

_What do you feel, now it has?_

...

_Are you happy? Are you sad? Or are you angry?_

...

_Tell me._

...I feel...

**~Final Memoir: the Sweet Gift of a Lifetime~**

...

It was early morning.

**/Al-Revis Academy – Girls' Dorm**

**BGM**: Welcome to the *Fluffy* Workshop

"Pamela~ Are you awake yet?" said a gentle voice.

"This is the girls' dorm, for Iris' sake! Get outta here!" the guard of female's dorm yelled at him.

The sweet lady hurried down the stairs and faced with the quarrel.

"Lucre, I told you not to wake me up like this!" the sweet lady scolded.

"I'm sorry, Sia's wireless is broken...," Lucre apologized.

The dorm's guard shakes her head in disbelief; soon after, she moves out of the sweet lady's way.

"What do you wake me up for, anyway?" the sweet lady asked with a frown.

"Well, there is this news about a summer event...," Lucre nervously explained.

"...Can't it wait until later?"

"I'm sorry, I just want to tell you ASAP...," Lucre said with a blush.

"...," the sweet lady doesn't understand.

"Um, Pamela... You're really cute in your pajamas like that..."

"...**AHHH!**" the sweet lady retreated to her room upstairs with embarrassment.

...

It was morning.

**/Al-Revis Academy – Classroom**

"Pamela, there you are."

Sia approached Pamela as she sits quietly alone in the class.

"Sia, what's the matter?" the sweet lady asked her best friend.

**BGM**: Hurry Up!

"Pamela, we got to move!"

"What? Hey!"

Sia pulled the sweet lady with a great force to outside; they keep running until 100 meters away and eventually stopped.

"What... What was that for, Sia?" the sweet lady rambled in her exhaustion.

_***KABOOM, CRASH***_

"What?" the sweet lady is shocked both by the sound of explosion, and the fact that thick smoke came from the class she just been in.

"It was that bald-head again. He wanted to hurt you in the blast, and blame us for the incident!" Sia explained with rage.

"W-What? He... did that?" the sweet lady is confused.

"He even set a trap to stop us! Lucre took the trap for himself, so I'm the only one who can go to you," Sia explained with annoyance.

"How could that teacher? Did he hate me that much? Why?" the sweet lady is bewildered.

Sia embraces the sweet lady with a worried expression. The sweet lady is taken by surprise and unable to move.

**BGM**: A Friend's Hand

"Calm down, Pamela. I don't know why he hates you or what, but please calm down."

"...," the sweet lady is no longer feeling afraid or lost. She has calmed down and feels more relaxed than ever.

"We will always be with you, Pamela. Always," Sia spoke in humbleness.

"...Thank you, you two," the sweet lady expressed her gratitude with a smile.

"Don't mention it."

"...Sia, your body is warm and fuzzy-"

_**THUD**_. Sia dropped the sweet lady on the ground.

"...Enough talk. Let's free Lucre and plan a counter-measure!" Sia yelled out with a blush.

"That hurts! ...But Sia, you look cute when blushing!" the sweet lady teased.

"S-Stop that! Let's move!" Sia tried to hide his blush.

"Yes, sir!"

...

It was afternoon.

**/Al-Revis Academy – Classroom**

"Good afternoon, Pamela!" Lucre greeted the sweet lady as she walks out of the class alone.

"Good afternoon, Lucre."

Suddenly, the lights are out, and the every window is closed, turning the classroom to pitch-black state.

**BGM**: Rueful Mana Khemialchemy

"Eeeep! What's going on?" the sweet lady freaked out, "Lucre? Lucre?"

There is no answer. The sweet lady is trembling in fear.

"(Relax, relax... This is just an ordinary blackout! ...But yet why I'm shaking?)"

Just like that... Everything on the lady's mind turns black.

_**Kneel.**_

"(Huh?)"

_**Scream.**_

"(Who said that?)"

_**Cry.**_

"(What is he talking about?)"

_**Suffer as the darkness swallows you.**_

"(W-Who are you!)"

_**And then...**_

A thick darkness is engulfing the sweet lady's territory, spawning a vicious creature...

_**DIE!**_

"AAAAAHHHH!"

_***flash***_ the lights are back. But the classroom has been replaced with a luxurious **Birthday Party Room**. Balloons, decorations, and a birthday cake.

**BGM**: Welcome to the Magical Workshop

"W-W-W...," the sweet lady almost pissed her long skirt- until she notices that all of her friends are surrounding her.

"**Happy Birthday, Pamela!**" everyone shouted, while blowing their party poppers.

"Happy sweet 18th, Pamela," Karnap smiles femininely as she offers a handshake; which the sweet lady reluctantly accepts.

"Uh... That's for 17, Karnap... Sweet 17th," a female student corrected.

"...Alma?" the sweet lady remembered her; she was her assignment friend during the first year.

"Ha, thought I've forgotten about you, right? Sorry, that bald jerk keeps shoving me with extra homework so I couldn't contact you...," Alma snickered.

"We're not like Karnap or Salopok who are geniuses in study, so... But we think we could patch things up if we make it to this surprise birthday party," a guy stands close to Alma spoke- he's that big guy from the first year assignment.

"Bumm? Y-Yeah, I'm glad I could see you guys again, but... Surprise birthday party?" the sweet lady is still in quite a shock.

Everyone stares at Lucre.

"This was Sia's idea!" Lucre hurriedly point at him.

Sia doesn't look at the sweet lady in the eye, "Well, we examined that you didn't had any birthday party for last two years, so I think it would be a good idea to set this up."

The sweet lady is touched, albeit still grinding her teeth softly, "Sia... That was very sweet of you. But you don't have to surprise me like this. I'm so scared!"

"I was planning for a regular party, but Lucre suggest for a surprise...," Sia looked down.

The sweet lady gives Lucre a pair of evil eyes.

"Whoops, Pamela. It was a friendly joke, heheh...," Lucre is panicking.

"Why YOU...!" the sweet lady's face turned dark and scary of that a ghost.

"Eek! Please forgive me!" Lucre quickly duck and shove the sweet lady a-

"-what... A _teddy bear_?" the sweet lady's face turned back to normal as she saw the lovely pink teddy bear. The teddy bear got cute pink color covering its fluffy body; along with round, white belly as big as a melon.

"It is my present to you, Pamela. I hope you like it," Lucre gently gives it to her.

Warmth and affection flows into the sweet lady's body and soul as she embraces the teddy bear in her arms.

"L-Lucre... This is a very precious gift. I-I... I'll treasure it forever!" the sweet lady expresses a mixture of happiness, affection, and embarrassment.

"Woo, woo! Go Lucre!" Bumm cheered.

"Hitting on a girl... Sigh. But I'll let it slide this time," Karnap smiles.

"Come on, you two! You should hit it out just like me and Bumm!" Alma wraps her arms around Bumm's right arm.

"H-Hey!" Lucre blushes furiously.

"Another scoop...," Salopok took pictures without hesitation.

The group are having fun till the sun sets. Afterwards, Lucre and Karnap stays behind to undo the decoration in the classroom they used. Alma and Bumm guard the entrance to keep anyone (especially teachers) to barge in. While Sia is escorting Pamela to her dorm.

**BGM**: A Friend's Hand

"So... What do you think of today's Birthday Party, Pamela?" Sia unusually start a conversation.

"I love it! I feel grateful you guys are there for me!" the sweet lady hugs the teddy bear she got from Lucre in showing her happiness.

"I see..."

"But please don't put up that scary black thing again, okay? I'm scared stiff, you know?"

Sia look at the sweet lady questioningly, "What black thing?"

"That black thing, which says scary words... That's one of you wearing a costume, right?"

Sia shrugs, "We don't do any costumes..."

The sweet lady's expression is blank as if she just saw a ghost.

"Then again, I'm not involved with the surprise part, so of course I didn't know," Sia said comfortingly.

The sweet lady sighs, "Thank you Sia. I thought I just saw a ghost..."

"Are you scared of ghosts?"

"Well, who doesn't? They're invisible, can go through walls, and scream the 'BOO' words..."

Sia laughs. The sweet lady abruptly punches him on his back.

"Sorry, I never thought of that...," Sia apologized; he's still laughing.

The sweet lady puffed her cheeks with air. She looks so cute.

"...Here," Sia hand the sweet lady a big wrap of beautiful, big pink ribbon.

"Is this my birthday present?" the sweet lady can't help but to feel confused.

Sia nods. The sweet lady can't understand it.

"Why didn't you give it at the party?"

Sia look at the sweet lady, and then at the distance. At the sweet lady, at the distance, at the sweet lady, at the distance, at the sweet lady- ...and at the distance.

"T-This is not much of a gift compared to that doll, so... I thought pink is color for girls, but then again... Uh, I-I mean..."

Sia is blushing to his ears. The sweet lady chuckled, put the pink ribbon in her uniform pocket, and...

"...!" Sia is trembling in shock, as the sweet lady just... kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Sia! Have a sweet dream!" the sweet lady waved him goodbye with a smile.

"G-Good... night..."

...

It was evening.

**/Al-Revis Academy – Classroom Hallway**

**BGM**: off

"Hey Sia, did you see Pamela today?"

"No... I look for her from morning until now, but no luck."

"Wonder where she went... Hey, why are you looking for her anyway? And didn't include me in the search?"

"...I could ask you the same."

The mood becomes awkward. Suddenly, from a distance they saw the sweet lady.

"Pa-" But before even spelling her name, they are surprised to see how she looks right now.

**BGM**: Ghost Girl for Mana Khemia

Atop her head, she is wearing a headband with pink ribbons attached to left and right side- each is in butterfly form. Partial of her front hair are made into two tails, each is kept neatly using two hair bracelets, which are elegantly tied using pink ribbons. In front of her, a cute teddy bear wearing macho tier of pink scarf derived from the same pink ribbon, held by both of the sweet lady's arms. The way she dress, the way she hold the teddy, the way she is everything now...

"What do you think, Lucre, Sia? Do I look cute?"

She is undeniably cute, but also stunningly-

"-Beautiful...," the two guys worlds are now nothing but her.

"Why, thank you! It means a lot to hear that from both of you, Lucre, Sia."

The sweet lady feels embarrassed, but also joyful. She has truly become a true lady, as the beautiful aura she found herself is producing now. ...However, the two guys see this differently.

"Today is holiday, right? Let's have fun somewhere, guys!" the sweet lady feel excited.

"Who you will go with?" Lucre is the first one to speak.

"Don't be silly! Of course I will go wherever you two are going!"

**BGM**: off

"What if each one of us has a different destination?" Sia spoke, his voice is cold.

Everything went silent. The sweet lady couldn't even hear the clock ticking in that hallway they are in. It's as if the world has stop running the engine of life.

"C-Come on, guys. This isn't funny...," the sweet lady begs them to stop.

But they didn't. Lucre pave path across the hallway, passing through her.

"Are you coming or not?"

Before the sweet lady's mind could produce answers, Sia had already climbed the campus' wall and head into the wilderness.

"I'm sorry, but I can't wait for you."

The sweet lady glances back and forth the two of them; over and over, over and over, without making any decision, until they are gone.

"Lucre... Sia... Why?"

...

**/Al-Revis Academy – Battle Arena**

It was night time.

**BGM**: Disruptor

A noise erupts in the battle ground; where alchemists test their battle skills and alchemic items in a real fight. However this battle draws everyone's attention not only because there aren't any scheduled fight today, but also the faces-

"Stop! Both of you! **STOP!**" the sweet lady's force her lung to scream.

Her scream pierces through the wall, the glass, and the arena's fences- everything that stood between her and her two precious friends.

"Lucre! Sia! Stop! Stop all this! **STOP!**" she screamed again, not any less louder and desperate than the previous.

The two guys stop. They stop to swing weapons at each other. Stop to scatter blood all over the ring. Stop cursing and blaming at each other. Stop every sick term of friendship they were engaged about two hours prior. They look at her.

"How-" Lucre's voice is filled with doubt and uncertainty.

"...She broke through," Sia doesn't seem to be surprised, but unhappy either wise.

The sweet lady's breath is heavy and thick, as if she has just escaped from a hellish, cold prison. Which she did; she was trapped in a cave, long walk from the campus, by none other than these two friends she believed the most. Why? Why? WHY? That question echoes in her fragile heart like a nightmare.

"...I think we are done here," Lucre undid his weapon.

"There's no 'we', I remind you," Sia do the same.

They both leave. Leave her alone, not even a single glance. Their cold eyes are imbued with mixture of negative and positive emotions. Whatever they are, it has something to do with the sweet lady.

"Why... Why... WHY!" the sweet lady cried of her powerlessness.

"Pamela...," Karnap tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

"It is all about choices," out of all people, Salopok is the one to speak.

"Choices?" even Karnap, the top student couldn't grasp it.

"All of us born as something. But it has little to no effect on what we are going to be. What will you choose, it is not you. Instead, it is the 'you' that you choose."

"...What are saying? I can't understand," Karnap bent her head in depression.

"It's not about understanding, Karnap. Not that kind of understanding," Salopok stare at a blank page of his notes.

"I... I...," Karnap look at the sweet lady, and then Salopok.

"What about you Pamela?" Salopok turn to the sweet lady. She lifted her face, face covered in angel tears.

"Your time is coming near. What will you choose?" his voice as if it wasn't him talking anymore. As if... No. It is really Him, who is speaking. At least, it looked that way from the sweet lady's perspective.

"I choose...," her voice is drowning, sinking with the sea of consciousness. But she knows. She knows what to do.

...

It was midnight.

**/Dragon's Grave – Bone Grove**

**BGM**: Beat

The sweet lady runs, as fast as she could. As fast as her slim legs could march her forward. On her arms, there is teddy, the lovely doll Lucre gave her. Around teddy's neck, on her headband, on her hair, there are ribbons. Pink ribbons Sia gave her. She could never wear them apart. Just like her two male friends, she could never let them go in separate ways. Because if they do, she will lose one of them. She doesn't want that. Even she has to form a pact with the devil or offer her life to God, she won't allow it to happen. She will keep both of them, no matter what the cost.

"Wait for me...," she said with all her compassion, selfishness, arrogance, innocence, all of the feelings she honed through her ordeal of life so far.

None of them were pleasant, but she denied. Should either one left out, she wouldn't be here. But it wasn't a baseless remorse or accusation. This time she had what it takes. Right, inside her uniform, a ruby is hidden. Not just any ruby, a big ruby in size of an apple pie. Its deep, crimson red color holds both sanity and insanity. But she doesn't care. That's not what's important. The ruby holds her wish. A simple wish, really.

"...There they are!" the sweet lady cut her thoughts as she has arrived.

**/Dragon's Grave – Heaven's Road**

**BGM**: Rusted Neigh

Stood in front of her are Lucre and Sia. They've been duke it out for hours. Blood, sweat, bruises, cut, everything you can expect from a war are there. But this time, the sweet lady steeled her resolve.

"Lucre! Sia! Listen to me!" she yelled at them.

"Don't stop us!"

"You don't understand!"

The sweet lady's resolve didn't budge. It pushes her to advance; even it is seemingly a death door.

"I don't! So what if I don't? What are you going to do about it? You can't do anything about it! There is no reason for me to leave!" her voice stuns the two guys.

"Y-You might die if you...!"

"Don't! Don't do it!"

The sweet lady ignored them. She is walking, walking, and walking till she reaches the middle. The middle spot, in-between the two guys.

"Now you will tell me everything. Swing your weapons all you want, but I won't move an inch. Scare me; give me a little cut, a little push, a little bruise, any kind of bluff so I will run. **But it **_**won't**_** work!** I will not ascend to heaven nor descend to hell before you two **tell me the truth!**"

The two guys lower their weapons, defeated. They both nod at each other, and...

"Fine. We will tell you," Lucre is the first one to speak, as always.

"But we can't assure anything," Sia followed behind, just like he always did.

The sweet lady holds her teddy tight. Her ribbons wave left and right by the unstable wind atop that dark **Dragon Grave**. Her eyes are steel with strong resolve.

"I love you, Pamela." Lucre spoke.

"I love you, Pamela." Sia spoke.

"We love you, Pamela." They both spoke.

A crack is on the sweet lady's heart. She doesn't understand how, but her soul is racing with unpleasant aura. Perhaps it was only her brain that couldn't process it in time. But the answer is there, and her soul knows. She knows.

"But you hold the teddy bear from me," Lucre's eyes are stifling.

"But you wear my ribbons," Sia's fist clenched.

"You don't choose one of us."

"You want us both."

"But we can't accept that."

"We refuse to stay like this forever."

"So after a while, I made up my mind."

"I'm thinking hard, and that is my answer."

"**The other should go away.**"

**BGM**: Pitch Black

She knew. She knew when they said those confessions. She knew. She knew! She knew far back. She knew from a long, long, time. She knew this is the answer. But she still didn't write it on the sheet. She broke her pencil intentionally and threw the paper away. She left the paper blank. She tucked it away in miserable state so nothing can be written on it. She didn't choose the wrong answer. She didn't walk the false path. **She didn't choose anything at all**.

"So... All this time...," it hit the sweet lady like a lightning storm, "From back then till now, I...," a meteor shower is heading directly at her and she can't dodge.

...No, that's not it. It's not that she can't dodge. She _didn't_ dodge. All this time, it is obvious now. Why nobody choose her at the orphanage? Why she doesn't have an inherent skill up till now? Why the bald teacher hates her? Why she is left alone until Lucre and Sia came? Why now they are fighting over her? The answer is easy.

She didn't want to choose. She is afraid to lose something she already had. No matter how big the probability of getting it back, she still didn't choose. At the orphanage, she had two choices: speak nicely to the parents and speak rudely to them. Either of those options could turn good or bad. At the campus, with Lucre and Sia, everything could be A or B. But she didn't do any of it. She stood like a statue that couldn't do any action. She refused to take any risk of suffering, and let fate move her. Man cannot gain without sacrifice, so she gains nothing. She lives, but she doesn't live. She is afraid. She is afraid of _**choice**_!

"I'm... sorry...," tears are streaming down her cheek. She realized how wrong she was all this time.

Should she choose to approach either Lucre/Sia to ask their opinions, this problem wouldn't happen. But she is afraid if she approaches one, the other will be angry. She didn't even consider of apologize to the other guy later. She forced the two of them to be tangled together, which they despise, but she doesn't want to understand that.

"Don't blame yourself, Pamela."

"We are half of it, too."

It is true the sweet lady's fear of choice lead to this, but the way the blood splattered like this were their fault. If they haven't been so selfish, wanting the sweet lady for themselves, things won't be like this. Should one think calmly and compete for love, things won't really change except for the sweet lady's indecisiveness. But they have been blinded by love. Love is powerful and important, but discarding friendship and everything else to achieve it is wrong. Yet, blood can't be returned to its veins. This is the wrong path, and they don't have the ability to return to the decisive point.

"Let's end this..."

"I'm tired of waiting..."

They dash, they draw, and they lunge at each other.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

_***STAB***_

The two guys regain their common sense; they are looking around with fear and anxiety, but it was already too late.

"**PAMELA!**" their desperate scream pierces the heavens and slices hell.

The sweet lady is standing in-between the two. Her expression is void. She doesn't feel anything. She is cold like a doll made of ice. But there is one thing that is still warm from her body. Something red. A dark red liquid, streaming down her stomach...

"Lucre... Sia... you two... stopped... I'm... glad...," her voice is like an engine running out of fuel.

The sweet lady's stomach has been stabbed; pierced by sharp weapons the two guys used, from both front and back side. Not a single part of her inside came out, but everything in the weapons' way is damaged beyond cure. But she shows no pain. She shows no hatred. She shows nothing negative. She just smiled. Her smile didn't have any sign of abnormality. Her smile is beautiful and comforting as usual, as if nothing had happened.

"P-P-Pamela... W-What have I done?" Lucre snapped.

"I-I... I...," Sia is at loss for words.

Just as their grief began, a small object fell of the sweet lady's uniform. A deep red ruby.

"T-This is...," Sia focuses his vision at the big ruby.

"Oh... That's right...," the sweet lady muttered with her stomach still pierced with weapons.

But she ignored it. She didn't even think that she has been stabbed. She keeps on smiling.

"I found... this ruby... and make it big... with alchemy...," her voice is running thin, closer and closer to death.

But she doesn't close her mouth. To her, her throat is running like usual. Her bleeding, her dying breath, her paling skin... They don't matter anymore.

"I... made a wish... inside the ruby... that we three... will be together... again... and forever...," her tone is low and barely audible, but the two guys heard every word clearly.

"P-Pamela, for us, you...," Sia is almost crying.

"It is... the symbol... of our... friendship...," she spoke so weakly.

The sweet lady use every last of her physical strength to lift the ruby with her left hand.

"This is... **My Gift To You**... Please... accept it..."

Lucre rushes to the sweet lady; just in time that her body is now limp and fell to the ground. Lucre catches her and holds her tight in his arms.

"No! Pamela, don't die! I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! Just don't die!" he cried in agony and guilt.

Sia approaches the two, his expression is drown in despair and hopelessness.

"Curse me, blame me, hate me, kill me, anything you want, but please survive!" Sia cried, his tears are falling in high speed.

Both Lucre and Sia took everything they still have; hoping for any curing potion or remedy, but to no avail. All have been consumed in their pointless battle of selfish love. But the sweet lady's expression remains unchanged.

"It is... my fault... I'm not decisive... I'm afraid to choose... I'm... sorry..."

Then the sweet lady realized. She could no longer speak. She could no longer move. Her legs, her arms, and her head- all are motionless. Her heart has ceased function. No air is coming in or out of her lung any longer. Her time has been stopped.

"..."

She is _dead_.

"**PAAAAAAMEEEEEELAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

But she has no regrets. Her two best friends had reconciled, and that's what matters. The ruby made her wish came true, and she has no objection on the cost. It was all her fault, so she deserved this

**BGM**: Darkness' Voice from the Abyss

**Really?**

"...?"

**Yours only?**

"...Who?"

**If you may aware, I was HELPING OUT a bit.**

"...!"

The two guys are crying, screaming in guilt and unbearable sadness. They lament on how stupid they were. They could no longer think of happiness. They think they should follow her to the grave-

_***CREAAAAAKKKKKK!***_

As if answering their prayer for divine punishment, a giant dragon with pale blue skin is roaring at them, hungry for flesh. His jaws are so sharp and wide, his wings are blowing tornadoes with each flap.

"Wing... Drake...," Lucre mentioned the dragon's name.

"God has sent His executioner...," Sia is looking into the dragon's eyes, hollow.

_***ROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!***_

...ERROR.

...CANNOT CONNECT TO MEMORY.

"Ahhhh... Ahhh..."

Red, red stain on the ground. Red, deeper red on two unmoving things. Red, red, red, on the dragon jaws and claws. Red, red, red, red, red, red, red...

"No... No... No... **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

The sweet lady's eyes snaps open. Her eyes are purple. Demonic purple.

...ERROR.

...CANNOT CONNECT TO MEMORY.

Purple. Dark purple. Then, red. Red. Red again. Red yet again. And... black.

_**You, the tormented soul of a human girl...**_

The sweet lady is purple. But she is also reddish. Red all over.

_**You made a mistake, you choose the right thing at last, but you let darkness consumes you in the end.**_

The sweet lady's eyes are opened wide. There is nothing there. Hollow.

_**But your friendship has called upon me... I will now protect you in their stead.**_

"Lucre... Sia... Lucre... Sia... Lucre... Sia... Lucre... Sia...," the sweet lady is repeating those two words endlessly like a broken doll.

_**Within this day and forth, this tragedy shall be contained inside this ruby. Strong feelings of love, guilt, and suffering... I shall keep it safe inside of me.**_

"Lucre... Sia... Lucre... Sia... Lucre... Sia... Lucre... Sia...," the sweet lady doesn't stop.

_**...That is correct. My name is **_**LUCRESIA**_**, the Mana of Life. I cannot give you life, but I shall accompany you in your afterlife. I shall watch over you through this doll's eyes.**_

"Lucre... Sia... ...Lucre-sia. Lucre-sia? Lucresia... Lucresia." She stops.

**Until the day you can be strong, forget everything...**

[Pamela Ibis, deceased at the age of 18. Memory of life ends here.]

/

* * *

...

...

_In another memory of life..._

**/Al-Revis Academy – Library**

**BGM**: Sunny Day City

This is the Al-Revis Academy. Nothing much is going on... I'll just stick to my books-

"Owww!" the gray-haired boy hold his head in pain. Something- someone had him struck on the back of his head.

"There you are egghead. Stop diving in these books. Dive inside _real_ water out there," a rather grouchy- but yet elegant female student was the culprit, the weapon is her blade-like hand. She didn't look even half guilty, as she is combing her short fiery blue hair in relaxation.

"I'm not done with these books of Mana and Alchemists... Give me 20 more minutes," he pleaded.

"And I'll give you **2** minutes to return those books and come with me," the blue head threatened with her sharp eyes.

The gray boy did as she commanded; he doesn't even growl his denial. He is so spineless.

"I'll go with you, Ernentraud... But where we are going?"

"Summer is starting today, Bernard. You know what that means."

"...Independent research homework?"

"Or endless torture in extra classes."

"What should we research about?"

"Every other theme has been booked by other groups. There is only one left."

"What is it about?"

"Ghosts."

/

_**To be continued...**_

/

* * *

**ENCYCLOPEDIA**

**BGM**: Nostalgia of Studies (Extra Version)

**A. Monsters.**

1. Wing Drake

An ancient, very powerful dragon that lives atop the Dragon Grave a long time ago. One day it is mysteriously disappeared, leaving one egg. Some said that it has been slain, but there are no remnants of it, so nobody knew the truth until this day. The egg it left behind will grow mature into **Grandwing Drake** in the far future.

Traits: Dragon.

**B. Characters' New Skills.** Copyright by superecho

Nothing new at the moment. Sorry! :)

/

**C. New Material Items.** Copyright by superecho

[**Puni Liquid**] Element: None

A strange, sticky white liquid from a Puni. Despite look similar to a cream, it's inedible and highly flammable. It's usually used in making traps and complex chemical substances. Originated from a rural area's tradition, the local inhabitants there intend to spread their recipe to make this material around the globe. However, this material is banned forever by alchemists around the world and all nations. The reason is never revealed to public, but this decision comes out as soon as the alchemists watched the making process.

\

[**Wondershroom**] Element: Earth

A unique mushroom found only on Planet Wonderchak; has a shape of an umbrella, scent of meat, and taste of heaven. Packed with ten times the nutrients than a regular mushroom, the taste is superior beyond comprehension of universe. Each one of these grows in dark and humid places, mostly near moulds and rivers. Although the taste won't be reduced when eaten raw, it better cooked first to prevent plenty of side effects caused by its habitat.

/

**D. New Recipes.** Copyright by superecho

**[Mimi's Motherhood Manual 1]**

Nikki's own-made; original recipe to create the perfect bowl for every household. Her strong willpower to lessen a mother's burden and spend more time with children can be felt in each page. Sadly, most of the contents are hard-to-recognize scribbles and relies heavily on instinct. This recipe book needs to be heavily edited before published.

Synthesize Items:

Mimixis Bowl

\

**[Rosenkrantz Alchemy, Edition R1]**

The newest, latest addition to the long-running [Rosenkrantz Alchemy], a recipe book series famous for its elegant and charismatic approach on alchemy. After years of stand holder, the latest successor, Roxis Rosenkrantz, publish this new edition with brand new look and simple, yet deep design. The first half of the book explains the basics of alchemy, easy-to-made synthesis items, but much more detailed and easier to understand than similar recipe books. The 'R' could mean Reborn, Rebirth, Reminiscence, Redemption, or even Roxis, but who knows? The last half of this thick book contains recipes for two personal items for the author's travels himself.

Synthesize Items:

Heal Jar, Nicro Cloth, Protect Sphere, Glass Gentle

/

**E. New Items.** Copyright by superecho

[**Mimixis Bowl**] Element: Earth

An ultimate bowl for every household; made with love and care for mothers, which truly requires little to no washing or drying. It maintains its perfect cleanliness for thousands of times usage in serving food, so there'll be less household work and the mothers can spend more time with their children. Please note that this bowl is 100% healthy to use.

**Tool Item**.

**Specialty Recipe**:

Dried Yubana, Preservative, Youthful Apple

\

[**Protect Sphere**] Element: None

A portable device shaped like mini globe; it will wrap the area around its user with protecting field which repels monsters, attacks, rains, fog, and other harm. Using Mana powers as its source of energy, this device could run seven days non-stop and recharge by itself by leaving it in the open. The protection area's range can be set from 50-200 meters, but once activated nothing can get past it, so be careful.

**Effect**: In the field, there will be no monsters until the next area.

**Specialty Recipe**: Brilliant Stone, Stellar Globe, Shield of Ajax/Mirror of Gargol

\

[**Glass Gentle**] Element: Earth

A special handkerchief to wipe things; it cleans without leaving even a microscopic scratch. On glass, table, spoon, fork, and other things will shine like gold without a single dust. The mysterious fiber strength within it could wipe every single dirt without fail and almost effortless. A top-rated daily life item; the must-have item for people with glasses.

**Tool Item**.

**Specialty Recipe**: Formell Fabric, Gold Bullion, Rainbow Feather

\

[**Liquid Launcher**] Element: None

A tool to launch objects to a desired target; the objects used are mostly traps, bombs, and baits. Lucre and Sia often uses this to gain advantage over monsters, escaping fix situation, or duke it out with teachers...

**Tool Item**. Increases effect and accuracy of Attack items.

**Specialty Recipe**: Unknown. The recipe disappears mysteriously in 221.

/

[**Chasket**] Element: None

A special basket made by Muppy and Jess; it could carry thousands of things, while ignoring their weight. Durable enough to survive weapon blows and elemental rage (fire, ice, lightning- you name it), this tool is a paradox on its own- Only can be compared to Jess' Dimension Bag. Why not simply mass-produce that instead of making this new design? Simple answer: you won't want to be thrown into another dimension while synthesizing it. (Which, in fact, the Jess happily comply)

**Tool Item**.

**Specialty Recipe**: Unknown.

/

Whee! Finally done! Starting this chapter, I tried to create bunches of items and synthesis materials, also recipes... Glad it turned out good. After all this is Mana Khemia we're talking about- What it would become without alchemy here and there, right? :3 Hope you like them as much as the story progressed in this chapter. Sorry of the lengthy Pamela's past (and it's just half of it), which only let Bernard (the Principal) and Ernentraud (the Vice Principal) to appear briefly... My apologies X(

Half of Pamela's truth has been revealed... What do you think? I think it's pretty close to the actual facts within the game... If you compare this story with the game, it should ring a bell. If you're paying attention on how Pamela fought in the game, you should notice that most of her skills are done by her teddy bear- her Mana. The skills she unleashes on her own (Poltergeist, No Bullying!, Immortal Body) are her powers as a ghost. Thus explains why she doesn't have any original skill when she live.

But ultimately, you readers decide. For the last half (when she meets Bernard, Ernentraud, and Flay), shall be told by Flay himself. Nikki's truth has been opened a little bit... Jess also ready to share both hers and Muppy's; aren't you excited? I am! XD Should you miss Renee already, don't worry as her truth is coming out piece by piece each chapter.

By the way, '**Lucresia**' is a beautiful name created by my pal: **Spaghetti Soysauce**. He used this name to name Pamela's Mana, and... Boy, I love it! So I asked for his permission to use this name for this story. This name is crucial, as it is a part of Pamela's truth. Thank you very much, buddy! Should you readers bored, read his fics, especially the Mana Khemia ones... They're awesome!

That's all from me this time. Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart, for reading this chapter till the end. Thank you very much, and stay tuned! :D


End file.
